Ashfur's Triumph
by Lightningstreak123
Summary: Ashfur wasn't killed, and it throws the Three into chaos. When the most familiar and surprising faces are not what they seem, who can they trust? Is love true or will it eat them alive? Lies will paint the lives of some, and powers will be revealed. R
1. Proluge: Flashback

Flashback

_The cool night was covered in snow. The young she-cat was lying under a shallow tree, trying to keep the four little scraps of fur from the cold. She licked them all, trying to keep them warm. But no matter how much she licked, the smallest one just got colder and colder. His white fur blended with the snow that drifted into the small den. _

_"Snowkit…" the she-cat whispered, giving him one last lick, "I'm so sorry…"_

_The she cat tried to wake the small kit, but it was no use, he was with StarClan. She turned her attention to the three others. A small black she cat, and two toms, a grey and golden one. She continued to lick them, when she heard a voice,_

"_Leafpool! Where are you?" It was her sister, Squirrelflight, "Leafpool? Are you in-" She cut off when she poked her head in, and saw the kits. _

"_Squirrelflight. Please, these are my kits, help me keep them warm." Leafpool pleaded._

"_Who's are they?" Her sister said, sounding dead. Leafpool sighed,_

"_Crowfeather's." That was all Leafpool had to say. Her sister nodded, and began to lick the small grey kit._

"_Thank-you" Leafpool whispered, "I know what I did was wrong, but please do me one favor?" _

"_What?"_

"_Take my kits. I lied to you when I said you were having kits. I needed you to cover up for my mistake. Please, don't hate me…"_

_Squirrelflight looked at her sister like she was insane, but nodded her head in understanding, " I will, but I hope you know that what you did _was_ wrong, and that if anyone finds out…"_

"_Don't worry," Leafpool said, sounding broken, "We will say that you and I went out of camp to gather herbs, and you wanted fresh air. Then you accidentally had your kits out here, but I had the right herbs with me to take care of you. I have the herbs to proof it."_

"_What are their names?" Squirrelflight asked. _

"_The small grey one is Jaykit," she nodded at the kit her sister was licking, "The golden one is Lionkit, and then the only girl is Hollykit. Snowkit died…"_

"_I'm sorry, but these ones will live. We shall have to move them in the morning." Squirrelflight said, "But for now, we shall keep them warm."_

_Leafpool dipped her head, and curled up closer to her kits, wishing that their father could see them._

End Flashback

Leafpool sat, curled up in her nest, looking at her sleeping son. Jayfeather had grown up, and now was ready to become a full medicine cat when she died. It was her dream come true to name her son his medicine cat name. He was named after his father, Crowfeather. The sleek black-ish grey tom had giving his eyes to Jayfeather, and his pelt to Hollyleaf. Lionblaze took more to Firestar's looks, not his father's.

She wished that she could only tell Jayfeather the truth, but that could never happen. Ever since Ashfur had found out that Squirrelflight was not the mother of the kits, he had been out to let the Clans know what the truth was. If he succeeded, what would become of Squirrelflight? Leafpool, and her kits?

She knew what would happen. They would be driven to exile, by their own Clan. She dreaded that the gathering was the next night. And that Ashfur would gain his full chance to let the world know of all their mistakes.

Leafpool didn't know what would happen. But she knew that it was something great to be feared.


	2. Visions, Hatred, and Love

**A.N. - Personally, I am a HUGE Ashfur fan, (don't go sending me bad reviews saying I'm wrong. I like him.) so I kinda want him to win in this story, and get what he wants. He doesn't have to be the best kind of guy, but still, go Ashy. **

**This is only my second fanfic. Please, Enjoy.**

Hollyleaf sat in the middle of the clearing, waiting for Firestar to pick the cats that would be going to the Gathering. She wanted to go, but at the same time, she wished that it would never have to come. It would be the end of the world as she and her brothers knew it. They would be at the mercy of the Clan, of Ashfur.

But there was one thing that really bothered Hollyleaf… Who was she really mad at? I couldn't be Brambleclaw, he had no idea what was going on. And Ashfur…he only wanted revenge because of what Squirrelflight did.

She had chosen Brambleclaw over Ashfur. It would have made no difference in Hollyleaf's birth. She wasn't Squirrelflight's kit, nor her brothers. They were a different cat's kits. So, it was all Squirrelflight's fault.

If only she had picked Ashfur! None of them would be in this mess! Hollyleaf could see, even now, how much that Ashfur had loved Squirrelflight. How much he still _does _love her, but anger clouded his thoughts… It was all Squirrelflight's fault…

But what if Brambleclaw had done the same thing as Ashfur? Would he have sought revenge on Squirrelflight's choice?... No, that was not the Brambleclaw that Hollyleaf had known as her father. That she thought was her father…

Her thoughts broke as Firestar came out of his den, onto the Highledge, his voice breaking the normal silence of cats slipping in and out of dens, talking little to each other.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."

As the cats gathered in front of Firestar, Hollyleaf saw Squirrelflight. Her eyes were wary, looking at Ashfur, whose eyes shone with determination.

"The cats going to the Gathering will be, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Birchfall, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Hazletail, Poppyfrost and Brightheart." The cats who were chosen nodded their heads, and the cats that weren't went back to their dens.

Before Hollyleaf could go see where her brothers were, she herd Firestar say one more thing,

"Hollyleaf, please join me in my den for a moment please," He said, flicking his tail at her.

Hollyleaf didn't know what to do when he called her. What had she done for Firestar to want to see her?

She leaped up the paths of stone, and went into Firestar's den. He had settled on his nest, and motioned for Hollyleaf to sit.

"I have noticed that you and your brothers have been somewhat hostile towards my daughter, Squirrelflight," he said, looking confused, "She is your mother. Why have you been like so to her?"

Hollyleaf wasn't sure how to answer. She decided to tell the half-truth, "Well, Firestar… Squirrelflight told my brothers and I something that we didn't really want to hear, and now… we haven't gotten along…"

Firestar looked at Hollyleaf, understanding in his eyes, "You're not telling me the whole truth, you and I know that. But there is nothing I can do to change your mind. But, please, if you ever find it possible, tell me the truth."

"I would if it wouldn't cause so much trouble. It is better to leave unsaid. But if I find the whole truth, I will consider telling you what is going on."

Firestar took that in, nodding, "You do know that I have ways of forcing it out of you?" He asked humor in his eyes.

"Umm…" Hollyleaf didn't know how to react to that. She knew that Firestar was just playing, but part of her knew he wasn't.

"But," He continued more seriously, "If you don't find anything out in a moon, I shall want to hear of it. This is about my daughter, and my grandchildren. I do not take bad news about them lightly."

Hollyleaf nodded her head, taking what Firestar had said to heart. Her leader had given her an order, and by the Warrior Code, she was expected to do what it told her.

Hopefully, by the next Gathering, she knew what to do, and to tell Firestar.

Lionblaze was stalking through undergrowth, following nothing. He was still haunted by Tigerstar's evil dreams, the tabby mocking him for his softness, not willingness to try to gain power. He was just trying to vent off some anger, Ashfur's annoyance not helping at all.

The gray cat loved to taunt Lionblaze. He loved to sneer and watch him try not to rip off his gray fur. But Lionblaze was unusually good at staying cool around the Clan. If he met Ashfur in the woods alone…

_I don't know why that stupid cat can't get a life…If he could see what we had to go through… How hard it is not to know your own birth. Your own family…Hmm… wonder what the Clan would think if he 'fell' off the top of the Camp…naw…_

Lionblaze was walking around the Windclan border when he scented a familiar scent.

Heathertail.

She always seemed to be at the border when he was. Did she just sit there, wishing to be with him as much as he wished he could believe that she didn't betray him?

She walked out from the undergrowth on the wooded part of the Windclan border, and sat at the edge of the stream. Part of her looked as if she was somewhere else in her head.

"L-…Lionblaze?" Heathertail whispered tensely, "I needed to talk to you…"

"What?" Lionblaze snarled, he didn't want to talk to a traitor, "Don't you have a Clan to feed, or is this how Windclan warriors spend their time?"

"Windclan has nothing to do with you," She hissed back, but a moment later looked just as distant as when he had first seen her, "Except for me… Lionblaze, I miss you…"

"Heathertail, how many times is enough? We cannot be together. Even if I wanted to be with you, we couldn't. It just isn't right."

"But you don't understand. Really. It's about Breezepelt." She shuddered when she said the name, "He, well he…"

"Spit it out," Lionblaze snarled, patients running thin.

"H- He loves me, but I don't think I can love him back. Not while you are still around. And I think he knows that too. I wanted to tell you two things. One, watch your back on the Windclan side of your forest…Breezepelt has been proven very strong in battle, more than many senior more warriors-"

"Heathertail, I can fight better than any warrior around the lake. I have had, special training."

"And two, I wanted to ask you…if you possibly still love _me_. I know that you think that it was me who told everyone about the tunnels, but it wasn't. Think about it… Breezepelt was down there too, he might have told," She was prompting him, trying to get her to believe that it wasn't her. "Plus, I could never do that to you…I love you too much to do that…please, please just believe me…" She begged him, dropping her head, as if in defeat already.

Lionblaze stood there, looking at this poor cat in front of him. He wanted with all his heart to believe that she was telling the truth. He still _did _love her, and wanted to be with her.

He padded through the stream, and up onto the bank, shaking his fur. He went up to Heathertail, and licked her between the ears. She looked up, and her eyes shone.

While the two sat together, they didn't notice a pair of ice-blue eyes staring at them through the trees, burning with revenge.

Jayfeather knew he was in a dream. He could see everything as clearly as any cat could. And he could scent something.

There was a strange twang to it, like it was something that didn't belong. He was in the forest, all the other scents blocked out by the strange scent to it. Then he realized what it was.

Fire.

It had covered all the trees and almost all the land. He ran towards the lake, the opposite way that the wind was blowing. When he got to the lake shore, he saw that all the land around the lake was on fire.

He yowled in terror, but the fire raged on. The wind had changed, and the fire rolled towards Jayfeather. He was about to be licked by the flames when he heard a roar, and turned to see a huge lion.

He knew that it was a lion from the stories that he had heard from the elders. It's mane was golden, rolling off his neck. It wore a majestic crown of holly on its head, and it had jay feathers sticking out of it.

It roared again, and bounded around the lake shore, leafs and feathers falling out of the crown. As it ran around the lake's land, the fire went away, leaving ashes. Leafs and feathers seemed to take up the ash, making it go away. The forest flourished in front of Jayfeather's eyes.

The lion stopped in front of Jayfeather, being many fox-lengths taller than him. It spoke to him in a deep voice,

"Three will be one. One will be lost. Feather and Leaf will join together once again, and the truth will be revealed." It nodded at him, and bounded away, leaving blazing piles of holly and jay feathers in its wake.

Jayfeather stood there staring at where the lion had run away. Blazing leafs and feathers…was this a message from StarClan?

Before Jayfeather could ponder any more, he was thrown back into his sightlessness.

"Jayfeather? Are you okay?" He recognized his mentor's voice, Leafpool. She had worry coming off of her like nuts.

"I'm fine, but I had a very strange dream." Jayfeather could still see the lion in his head, its mane blazing, and the crown of holly and feathers…

"What was it about? Was it a message from StarClan?" She sounded anxious, StarClan have not spoken to them for a while.

"Well, it was a l-" He was about to tell her about his dream, but they heard Firestar's call to go for the gathering.  
"You can tell me about it when we get back." Leafpool brushed off the matter simply, going to Firestar's call. Jayfeather stood there.

_What just happened there?_

He shook his head, following Leafpool.

**A.N. I do like to use my cats as my reviewers. Enjoy.**

**Lavafang: Wow, how many pages was that?**

**Lightningstreak: It was as many as I typed, got that?**

**Lavafang: Great StarClan! It was just a question, calm down sis…**

**Lightningstreak: Sorry, bro. I just am really tired from being up and doing all of this stuff. And Jr. High is a nasty place sometimes…**

**Lavafang: You know, I'll never understand you.**

**Flarewhisker (sneaking up): You're not supposed to understand us. We are girls.**

**Lavafang: Hey!! How come you always scare me?**

**Flarewhisker: I'm a girl. Why else?**

**Lavafang: Hmm…how about you're a freak?**

**Flarewhisker: You're a dead cat.**

**(Lavafang runs away, with Flarewhisker chasing him.)**

**Lightningstreak: Sorry about how long it took to get this up. I'm working on a different story at the same time. I do one chappie for each story, then switch. Oh, and I'm not the biggest fan of writing from Jay's point of view. It's hard. He can't see you know?**


	3. Switched Places

**A.N.**

**Okay. I just updated my other story so its back to this one. I am loving the little reviews I get. **

**Oh, and I am going to be using a lot of different points of views so try to keep up!!!**

Jayfeather couldn't understand it. Obviously Leafpool knew what had to be going on. She was Squirrelflight's sister! She should be worried that her sister and kits are about to be thrown out of the Clan?

He jumped down into the clearing where the cats going to the gathering stood. He walked over to his sister and brother, and told them about his vision.

"Wow," Hollyleaf breathed, "Three will become one? I think that means us. We will become one. And one is lost…who could that be? One of us?"

Lionblaze threw in an idea, "And who is Leaf and Feather? Is that you two? Holly_leaf _and Jay_feather_? Come together again? You already are here."

"I don't know what it means, but it is with us. The lion with the feathers and leafs is enough to explain that." The group had already started to move towards the WindClan border, and had just crossed it.

They made it a little ways when they heard a group of cats run towards them,

"ThunderClan! Why are you on our territory?" It was Ashfoot, the deputy of WindClan.

"It is time for a gathering Ashfoot," Onestar came up behind the she-cat, and looked at her sternly, "They are just coming across. I told you we would go and walk with them. Not Attack them."

She ducked her head with her ears down. Embarrassed infront of another Clan.

"Thank-you for that," Firestar said, "But we can walk by ourselfs." Onestar nodded.

"Yes, but there have been badgers on our territory. We want to make sure you stay clear of their homes." This time it was Firestar who nodded,

"I understand that. Again, thank-you. Thunderclan, move." He stared to jog at a pace next to Onestar.

Jayfeather could sense different cats around him. He could scent Crowfeather next to Leafpool.

Mousewhisker had moved over next to Hollyleaf, and stared to talk with her. Jayfeather could sense some different mixed emotions coming off the gray cat.

Lionblaze had walked casually over to Heathertail, and started to talk with her. He was still seeing her; Jayfeather could see that as well as any other cat. As the approached the Island, Jayfeather couldn't stop the feeling of panic wash over him. He could tell his siblings felt the same way, as did Squirrelflight. He smugly smiled as he felt pain and shock shoot over Leafpool. Had she just realized what her sister had done?

His siblings walked over to where he sat, far from where all other cats were sitting.

"Are you guys ready?" Hollyleaf whispered. The toms both shook their heads, "Neither am I," She said, "But let's do this."

Leafpool sighed. WindClan was running over to the group of ThunderClan cats. She saw Crowfeather, and he looked at her straight in the eyes. She could tell be his simple body language that he wanted to talk to her.

Onestar and Firestar had a little talk, and started up the pace again. They looked like friends walking up there, leading their Clans. If only they were friends again…

Crowfeather made his way over to Leafpool, and whispered in her ear,

"Look, I can tell that something is wrong. What is it?" His blue eyes were so deep, she couldn't bare to see them anymore without telling them the truth. She wanted him to know so badly what was wrong. What it was that made it so hard for them to see each other. Why she had come to not speak with him again. Why it hurt so bad when she saw Nightcloud, and how lucky she was to have Crowfeather. She had to tell him.

"Well…remember that day when I tried to talk to you? But Brambleclaw found us? By the river?" She whispered, looking down.

"…Yes…why? Is there a reason that I should be regretting that I didn't talk to you?" His blue eyes were full of confusion.

"Yes Crowfeather," They were nearing the Island, and she had precious little moments to speak, "You see…I…I…we…," She couldn't stand it anymore, "I've had your kits!" It was meant to be a shout, but she forced it into a whisper.

Crowfeather stood there. He just stared at Leafpool. For a moment she thought he was going to have a heart attack, but he spoke,

"Who? Who are my kits?" He spoke tonelessly.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf. There was one kit…she didn't make it…she was much too small." Leafpool's voice was full of pain. She could still scent the little white kit…her precious Snowkit…

"Why…why didn't I know?" Crowfeather's voice was so pained it was hard to hear it, "Why didn't I know before I had a son with Nightcloud?"

Leafpool was stricken by the comment, "I waited for days until you came to the border. I had found out many days before, but I couldn't reach you."

"Does anyone else know?" Crowfeather had leaded the way onto the Island over the log, and they sat next to each other, "That they are my kits?"

"Only Squirrelflight. I told her that she was pregnant to cover up for me. We pretended that some accident happened in the forest, to make it seem like they were her kits. They know she is not their mother, but they don't know who is. And…when we had that fire in our camp…Ashfur threatened to kill them…. Squirrelflight had no choice but to tell them the truth to save them. But Ashfur plans to tell everyone tonight…"

Crowfeather thought for a moment, then licked Leafpool between the ears,

"It's alright. We'll do what any parent should do. We'll save them," He twitched his ears for a moment, "You know, that's probably the reason that I didn't every feel like a father to Breezepelt. He wasn't my first son. Lionblaze and Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf…they were my kits first. I always knew I felt something for them, but I wasn't sure what. Now I know…"

Leafpool curled her paws under her chest, "Now there's nothing we can do. One advantage we have, is that Ashfur doesn't know who the parents are."

"That my dear, is where you are wrong." There was a deep, dark voice from behind them, "It's so sad to see that it is _your_ future that I am ruining. But, I will get my love. Squirrelflight, she will be mine!"

Ashfur stood behind them, smiling a smile that has evil written all over it, "I always knew something was wrong with you! But don't worry. I'm sure that your son can train a new medicine cat before I drive him out…"

* * *

Firestar jumped onto the tall tree where he always sat. He could see every cat from his clan, all but one cat.

Leafpool.

His medicine cat, his daughter, was always sneaking off to do things. He wondered why she was gone this time, but he already knew the answer.

She was with Crowfeather. The two hardly ever talked any more, but it still irritated him when they did. **(a.n. Firestar is wayyyy to much of a goody four paws kind of guy. I am going to make him a bit tougher and meaner.) **His daughter had to learn loyalty. She didn't get free trust because she is a medicine cat and his kit.

He finally located where the two were sitting, and he saw Crowfeather lick his daughter. A shot of anger roamed down his pelt, shaking him.

"Something wrong Firestar?" Onestar was looking at the ThunderClan leader, he saw him shiver.

"I just was thinking how far we have come from the battle with BloodClan, and how lucky we are to be at peace," Firestar lied easily. Clan leaders didn't have to tell one another if there was a problem.

Onestar shivered too. He could remember the battle that took his leader's second to last life. **(I don't know if that really happened, but play along) **

Firestar nodded, and his eyes swept back to where his daughter sat. Ashfur had walked over to where they were at, and he was obviously mad at why she was sitting there. He spat at her, and walked over to where Squirrelflight sat, and started to talk to her.

Ashfur had almost begged to go to the gathering. It made no real difference to Firestar. He was a fairly good cat, but had one falter. He felt the need to punish someone for his loss of love. Not that it meant anything to Firestar, but he still could not look at Brambleclaw without seeing his father, Tigerstar. Also, he had preferred Ashfur. He was older and very close to his nephew.

His grandchildren sat far from all the other cats also. They were so solitary all the time. The prophecy rang in his head…_there will be three, kin of you kin, who hold the powers of the stars in their paws…_ He could not let anything happen to these poor kits. He knew of Jayfeather and Lionblaze's powers. But Hollyleaf seemed to be not ready yet.

Something that had happened to Firestar long ago rang in his ears…

"_Firestar! Firestar, you must listen to me!" It was Cinderpelt. She was calling for him. She burst into his den._

"_Firestar! Your daughter, she has run away! She has gone to be with Crowfeather!"_

"_What?" The tom looked at the gray medicine cat in front of him, "What do you mean, run away?"_

"_They love each other. We both had a fight…I said too many things… she said I will never know how she feels, but she is wrong…she could never be more wrong…"_

"_What do you mean Cinderpelt?" The she-cat looked so confused, Firestar helped her onto his nest. He had only seen her like this once…near the thunderpath…_

_Sandstorm was in there with Firestar, and she started to lick the young she-cat while she kept on rambling, "I shouldn't have said that…she'll hate me forever…even if my time is up she will hate me…"_

"_CInderpelt," Sandstorm said calmingly, "tell us what you mean. What is it that you've never felt?"_

_Cinderpelt whispered something very quietly, and then spoke up, "Firestar…I always have loved you…every since you were my mentor, I have loved you. But I had to become a medicine cat…that took away everything that I had dreamed of. And you fell for Sandstorm, and had two kits. I lived on in pain, and I knew that nothing could ever change."_

Now, the same thing was going to happen. If this carried on any farther, he would lose another good medicine cat. But this one was worth more than anything.

He cleared his throat. It was time to start the meeting.

Lionblaze looked up at Firestar. He had just started the meeting,

"We are prosperous in ThunderClan. The prey runs well, and we have a new queen. Whitewing." **(I can't remember if he already said this, but I don't have a book on hand. Play along. =) ** We have had a fire in the camp, but it was extremely minor. The rain put it out in a matter of minutes." Firestar sat down, and nodded for Onestar to start.

Lionblaze sat next to his brother Jayfeather. Even though his eyes could not see, they showed just as much fear as Hollyleaf's, and his he was sure.

Ashfur had gone and sat next to Squirrelflight. She had been curt with him, but he whispered in her ear, and she was nice to him. She actually was curled up next to him. A burning fury filling his heart. His ears had a hollow ringing in them.

He didn't listen to the little talk that the Leaders announced. ShadowClan has a new litter of kits. WindClan has badgers on their territory that they were driving into RiverClan. Leopardstar was the last leader to speak, but as she spoke, Lionblaze saw Ashfur creep up to the bottom of the tree.

"Ashfur's moving," he whispered into Jayfeather's ear, who nodded. He looked to Hollyleaf, who was shaking. This was going to be it.

"Do you think our real mother will show herself?" Jayfeather whispered, "Do you think both our parents still care for us?"

"You heard what Squirrelflight said, we still are ThunderClan…but who in ThunderClan is our mother?" Hollyleaf sighed, and ducked her head.

_Who is our mother?_ Lionblaze thought, _Some one who is Firestar's kin…not Squirrelflight…we can't be Cloudtail's…wait…Firestar's _kin_…oh no…._Lionblaze was sure he knew who it was, but he couldn't believe it.

Leopardstar's voice broke into his head, "If that is all-"

"I have some news that must be shared!" Ashfur's cry shot into the air, and he scrambled up the tree to be above all the leaders and cats.

"What is it? Something I should have been told _before_ the gathering?" Firestar's voice was full of embarrassment to have another cat step up.

"No, you would not have done the full punish that is deserved to the cats I am speaking about. There are three cats in ThunderClan that do not belong. There are two liars and traitors in our clan that deserve to be driven out. One cat from another clan that should have moved on, but stayed to poison our Clan! I tell you now, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, are not Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. They are not pureblood. They are half-clan mutts. And Squirrelflight is a liar to all degrees!" Ashfur smiled evilly, "And their parents are-"

"Ashfur!" a call from the back came out, "If you intend to hurt my kits, you are terribly misled."

It was Crowfeather, standing next to Leafpool.

* * *

**(a.n. I was going to end it here, but I have lots of time on my hands, so…writing on!)**

Firestar was speechless. Onestar just stared at Ashfur, then to his cat. Ashfur sat there, smiling. Hollyleaf had shot up, and was staring at Leafpool. Lionblaze had yowled in pain and in anger. But Jayfeather's reaction was the worst.

He just sat there. Unmoving. He stared unseeingly at the ground, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"This whole time…I couldn't tell the _whole_ time…she…TRAITOR!!!!" He screamed, running to where she was.

His blind eyes stared at Leafpool, if she wasn't his mentor, he would have ripped her up right then, "You…you never told me? All the time we were together…all that _time_! Do you have _any _idea what you have done?" he hissed.

"Jayfeather…"Crowfeather took a step towards his son, "Please,"

"Enough!" Firestar roared, "Leafpool, you are a medicine cat! Why is it that all my medicine cats have problems with RULES?!" He jumped down the tree, and swiped his paw across Leafpool's face, claws sheathed. She howled in pain, and Crowfeather lunged at Firestar, hissing in fury. The two cats jostled for a few seconds, and then Brambleclaw and Ashfoot tore them apart.

"Crowfeather! Do NOT attack another leader," Onestar's voice was full of anger and fury, "Firestar, I want to talk to you in private. Ashfoot, take the clan home. This meeting is over." Onestar threw himself out of the tree, landing next to Firestar. The two stalked into the dark bushes a few fox-lengths away.

Crowfeather was bent over Leafpool, licking at her face, he was soothing her, trying to stop the racking shakes that were overtaking her.

"Leafpool!" Hollyleaf and Lionblaze had run over to their mother, and were trying to help her up, but Jayfeather was motionless.

"Why help her? She is a liar to us just as Squirrelflight was." He turned around, and sat with his back to them. Hollyleaf continued to lick Leafpool while Crowfeather walked over to Jayfeather.

"Look, I love your mother. She did what she did to save you. She did that so you could live in peace without being blamed for all the bad things we did. We both love you." He whispered.

Jayfeather looked at Crowfeather. He couldn't see him, but he could tell that his eyes would not betray what he had just said. He did love them, but one thing itched at Jayfeather.

"What about Breezepelt and Nightcloud? What about them? Don't you love them?"

Crowfeather sighed, "In a way, yes. He is my son too. But his mother was never the true love in my life. She was just a way to make my Clan trust me. I did love her, but know that I know about you three…I don't know what I feel…."

"Crowfeather!" Onestar had come out of the dark, and had crept up behind Crowfeather, "I have decided part of you punishment. You obviously have no loyalty or respect for WindClan. You only have sought love outside of our clan. You used Nightcloud, and Breezepelt has never known a father's love. I have your punishment," he sighed, and looked at Firestar, "You will join ThunderClan in the morning, and Firestar will finish the punishment as he sees fit"

Lionblaze was shocked. Join _ThunderClan_?...no…They had to be lying. He couldn't join the clan…

"We have all seen what happens when cats mate with other clans," Firestar added in, "With Graystripe and Silverstream. She died bearing his kits. And Bluestar. She never got to see her kits, only in battle. Twanypelt felt that she had to prove her place, so she left ThunderClan. Blood leaving a Clan is not very good. I have nothing against half-clans, as that my best friend's kits and my grandkits are half-clan, because it was not their fault. It is not a kits fault for where it came from, it's the warrior spirit they have. But the parents are to blame."

"And Leafpool," Firestar turned to the medicine cat who had got to her paws, and was sitting slightly behind Crowfeather, "You have broken the warrior code also. Since there was nothing I could do with Yellowfang, I have something I can do with you."

Lionblaze froze in shock as Firestar said the last few words,

"You are no longer worthy to be my medicine cat. Jayfeather is the new full medicine cat. You will train as a warrior as my apprentice."

**What do you think? Pretty good huh? Leafpool as a WARRIOR! I know what you are thinking, she can't be a warrior, and she's my fav medicine cat! Don't worry. It's not over for her yet….**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!! I do love the ones I have been getting, but I give a Crowfeather virtual plush to whoever gives the best review!!!! Oh, and I need some good names for the current apprentices, and maybe even some new kit names….**


	4. Starlit Pool

**A.N. Hey peoples!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!! I have decided that I like this story better, so I will work on it next, then my other one. Here is the chapter.**

Hollyleaf stood there in shock. Leafpool, a warrior? That was completely messed up.

Leafpool didn't look too surprised, in fact, she was strangely calm. She looked up at her father with cool eyes,

"I respect your decision, but I don't think that Jayfeather is ready to be a full medicine cat. There is still much for him to learn." She looked at her son sadly, "I don't know if he will be able to do what I could."

Firestar nodded, "I know what you speak is true. In a way, you still are our medicine cat. But you will train as a warrior, and fight as one when the time comes. But you will continued to teach Jayfeather until he is fully trained, then he will be my medicine cat. You will be a warrior, and nothing less." He grimly nodded to Onestar, who turned to Crowfeather,

"You will come with me to the WindClan camp. We will tell everyone your punishment, and your _family _will come with us to the WindClan border with ThunderClan. Firestar will wait there with you," he looked at Firestar, "If that is all, I will take Crowfeather now."

"Yes, I will take my Clan home, and be at the border as quickly as possible." Onestar nodded and ran off with Crowfeather behind him. Firestar turned around and passed by his Clan that had been watching from the other end of the island. Hollyleaf hadn't noticed, but the other Clans had left. Only ThunderClan remained, and they were all staring at the small family.

Hollyleaf could hear Firestar speak to Brambleclaw, "Take the Clan home. I must speak with Leafpool and her kits," he started to turn, but remembered something, "Oh, and have Squirrelflight sit in my den with Sandstorm, Ashfur and you. I need to discuss something with all of you."

Brambleclaw whispered an agreement, and went to go find the cats he was told to. Firestar ran back to where Hollyleaf was standing with her family.

"Please, walk with me." He said, and put his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder and led him on. Brambleclaw had already taken the Clan across the fallen tree, and were already racing across WindClan's territory.

"You see," he was talking apologetically, like he was the one who had done the wrong, "I overreacted back there. I…I have nothing against half clans at all. But…when I saw my own daughter betraying everything that I have tried to build up for her…she is half kitty-pet…and my grandkits are one fourth kittypet. Do you know how hard it is to get past that? And know, cats are going to keep saying that kittypets can't do anything, we can't be respectful to the warrior code…I just want cats to see that we _can _do that…"

"Firestar…" Leafpool sighed, and hung her head. They were at the border and Firestar had to let them go.

"Look," he said, "I know that this is going to be hard for you to be a medicine cat, but I have no other choice. If you break the warrior code, you have to live with it." He went up and licked her on the head, "I love you and your sister, and both of you mean more than anything to me," then he turned to Hollyleaf and her brothers, "And you three are priceless right know to me. You might have heard-"

"Yes Firestar," It was Lionblaze who spoke this time, "We know of the prophecy. We think that Jayfeather has had another one."

"You have?" he asked.

"Yes," Jayfeather said, "I had one, and I know that it is a prophecy."

Firestar nodded thoughtfully, "Then you will tell me about it after I bring home Crowfeather, and after I speak with Ashfur and Squirrelflight."

Firestar turned and ran up to the part of the border that he and Onestar planned to meet at.

Hollyleaf didn't want to look forward to anything but curling up next to Mousewhisker when she got home.

* * *

Crowfeather knew he was crow-food. Nightcloud and Breezepelt had not been at the gathering, for which he was some what grateful. They would have been like everyone else, just staring at him, stunned.

Onestar had lead him across the territory, but stopped out side of the camp,

"Crowfeather, you have been one of my strongest warriors. I had hopes of you being a leader someday…but that can never happen now. ThunderClan will take you in, but that does not mean we won't attack you if you come across here. You are our enemy as soon as you cross that border." Onestar saw the sadness in Crowfeather's eyes, and put his tail on his shoulder and led him into the camp.

The WindClan camp was empty except for Ashfoot who sat on guard. She looked disappointedly at Crowfeather, her son.

Onestar motioned for Crowfeather to sit, and disappeared into the warriors den, coming back out with Breezepelt and Nightcloud. Both of them looked confused, and Crowfeather guessed that they hadn't been told yet. Ashfoot hadn't told anyone, nor did anyone else. They wanted Crowfeather to tell them, part as his punishment.

"Crowfeather, what is it?" Nightcloud came up to rub against him, but he stepped back. She looked even further confused, but she sat down and yawned.

"So what is it that you need to tell us?" Breezepelt was looking bored with his father.

"Well," Crowfeather started, "It's about me…and Leafpool…" when he said the name, Nightcloud's head snapped up,

"What does this have to do with that horrid she-cat…you…you didn't…" she registered what had happened in two seconds. She stood up and stepped back, "No…no you didn't…Breezepelt is your only kit."

"No, he isn't." Crowfeather sighed, "I have three other kits. Leafpool and I have three kits."

Breezepelt hissed at his father, "You traitor. Why would you do that?" He stopped and registered something, "Oh…I always knew that you never loved us. You hate me and my mother. We were just tools to get you your trust," His eyes shone with hatred at his father, "Well, you can trust my word. You will pay for this."

Onestar intervened at that, "He already is. He's going to ThunderClan."

Breezepelt howled in anger, "What kind of punishment is that? He gets to be with the ones he loves. He never cared for WindClan! This is just a way for him to be with the Clan he likes better. I think you should do something worse."

"Breezepelt!" Crowfeather snapped at his son, "Do not talk to your leader like that."

"How can you make me, _father_? I will make you pay for this, and you had better watch your back." Breezepelt shot back, as he turned and ran through the entrance to the camp out into the night. The moon was almost out of the sky. Dawn was coming.

Crowfeather sighed, and turned to his leader, "Alright. I guess there is nothing that I can do here. Take me to my new home."

Onestar nodded, and started to leave when a cat shot out of the warrior's den. It was Heathertail. She raced over to Onestar,

"Onestar, can I please come? Crowfeather was my mentor, and I wish to see him off," She shuffled her feet nervously, "I overheard you, because Breezepelt getting up woke me up."

Onestar smiled at his daughter **(a.n. I don't know if this is true but I like the sound of it!), **and nodded. He could see her sadness.

"Come along then," he flicked his tail, and the two cats followed him. When the neared the border, Heathertail came up next to Crowfeather,

"Tell Lionblaze that I want to see him tomorrow at the top of the stream at sunhigh." She looked at Crowfeather with eyes that made him soften, and he nodded. He could have no say in to stop her, he was no better. If she wanted to see a ThunderClan cat, she may go ahead.

Onestar had not heard the conversation, but his ears had flicked to them to show he could hear something. They hushed, and continued to the border.

Crowfeather took every step wishing he could stay on the moors. The bare plains, sleeping under the stars at night, eating rabbits for almost every meal. He would miss that. It was to under the trees, stalking prey instead of chasing it.

Yes, it would be a great change.

When Crowfeather saw Firestar sitting at the riverbank, all his hopes of returning to his home were crushed. He knew his fate was sealed.

"Hello again Firestar," Onestar called across the border, "Well…here is your new cat."

Firestar said nothing, he just stared at Heathertail.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, and Heathertail's ears went down defensively.

"I came to see Crowfeather off," she whispered. Firestar nodded dismissively,

"Alright, fine. Crowfeather, come here," Crowfeather jumped agilely across the thin stream, and dropped his head below Firestar's, "As ThunderClan's leader, and with the approval of WindClan and StarClan, I make you a cat of ThunderClan," He said the words tonelessly, as if he didn't want to at all, "Let these two cats be witnesses to what I say, and let it be known." He touched his muzzle on Crowfeather's head, and stepped back.

Onestar nodded his head, and turned away, "Good-bye Crowfeather. May we not see you on our land or you will be treated with our entire wrath as we would to an enemy clan. May StarClan be with you." He started to walk away with Heathertail giving Crowfeather one last fleeting look, and she turned away.

"Well then," Firestar said, "Come along Crowfeather, I have something I would like to show you."

Crowfeather just nodded to his new leader, the pain of being lost from his Clan was too great for him to speak. Firestar lead him deeper into the forest, away from where the camp was.

"Now Crowfeather," Firestar had stopped in front of an old tree, "What I am going to show you is something that no other cat knows about, or should know about until the time is right. It has the power of StarClan in it, and is not to be trusted in the wrong paws."

"Then why show me? Does any other cat know?" Crowfeather couldn't help what it was that his new leader was going to show him.

"No, other cat knows Crowfeather. I choose you, because you have a new loyalty to prove, and I thought that this was a big enough burden to see if you can be me loyal cat. If you can't, I change it with this."

He turned to the tall tree, and climbed up it, and motioned for Crowfeather to come with him. When the reached the top, Crowfeather saw what looked like a owl's nest. There was a deep hole in the tree, with a small pool inside it. But the pool had stars in it, where there was no way for it to be exposed to the night sky.

"This," Firestar said, "has the powers to change time. This has the power to take you back to any moment, in any point in history. If you drink from it, you will go back to the moment that your heart desires to go most. It can tell where you need to go, but not if it is for good or evil. If you drink it, you will plunge into darkness, and then be where you needed to be at the time. No cat will notice, but if you make a change there, when you return, it will show here. You can change time and space." Firestar moved so that Crowfeather could get a closer look at the starlit pool. He sniffed it, and Firestar hissed at him.

"Do not get that close!" He hissed, "If you were to fall in and soak up the water, there would be none left. If you drink it, it does not empty. Its power flows into you, not the water. If you go back in time, it will be here. If you go back to the forest, it will be at mother mouth. Go inside, and there will be a little pool by the stone that only the cats gone back can see."

"How do you know all of this?" Crowfeather wondered aloud.

Firestar looked into the pool as he spoke, "When I first found it, I was hunting a Starling. It was huge, and out on the limb. I knew I could get it, so I climbed up here. It flew off, and I found the Starlit Pool. I drank it, and flew into darkness. When I came to light, I was with StarClan. They said that they had put the powers into the pool, and that I had to find it. They said that a time would come when cats would need it to solve their problems, and some would use it for themselves. They told me what I have told you, and they let me return. I came back to this spot, and the bird was still flying away. Time had not moved."

Crowfeather nodded, then he asked another question, "Why don't you use it to stop Leafpool and I meeting? Or to go back and save Cinderpelt?"

Firestar looked into Crowfeather's eyes, and he told him the answer, "I could not. The three kits are need to fulfill a prophecy. _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the powers of the stars in their paws._ I was told that prophecy, so I can not be rid of them. And Cinderpelt knew it was her time to go. She told me so." His voice was full of sadness, and Crowfeather could see the pain in his eyes, "But some things are out of StarClan's paws, so they created this. It is for us to use our better judgment for the best." Firestar sat down in the tree, finished with what he wanted to say. Crowfeather nodded in understanding. Firestar sighed,

"I think you have a family to see?"

* * *

**(a.n. I think that it is time to go back to a normal point of view and you agree-nods of heads- good) **

Jayfeather had arrived in camp, and he went straight to his den.

His den. Not anyone else's.

Leafpool had to start sleeping in the apprentice den until she was a warrior, as part as her punishment. Jayfeather had the medicine cat den all to himself, and he was strangely alone.

_I want my mother,_ he thought, _no. I want my mentor. I can't see her as my mom. She can't be considered my mother…_

He went to his nest, and then realized that he could go in farther and sleep in Leafpool's nest. He walked over to it, and sat down, thinking to himself. He was nodding off when a voice called out to him,

"Jayfeather," It was Brambleclaw, he padded into the den, "I need to talk to you. I know that you are surprised by what happened," Jayfeather hissed,

"I don't want to talk about what happened." He snapped

"I understand that," He said calmly, "But Firestar has returned with Crowfeather. He wants you, as his medicine cat, to come to his meeting with a few of us. You will not be seen as a kit, but as a medicine cat." Jayfeather could tell that this is how Firestar had told him to say it, to not provoke Jayfeather. He sighed,

"Fine. I'll come." He stood up, and followed Brambleclaw out of the den. They made their way up to Firestar's den, where he could feel ways of anxiousness, anger, and disappointment coming from the den. When they arrived in the den, he went and sat by Sandstorm, the one cat he knew he could trust.

Firestar was sitting in his nest, where Brambleclaw took his place next to him. Sandstorm sat on his other side, with Ashfur next to Jayfeather, and Squirrelflight next to him. Jayfeather felt waves of different emotions, and was getting dizzy from all of them.

"Alright then," Firestar started awkwardly, " Squirrelflight, why didn't you tell me, or even your mate what was going on?"

Squirrelflight looked at Firestar like he was insane, "Because Leafpool told me not to. She asked me to keep her secret."

Firestar nodded, his plan was working, "But you knew it was wrong?"

"Yes, I did." She said, not understanding why he was asking such stupid questions.

"And," Firestar said, "You knew that what you would have done would upset your Clan? You broke the rules to save your sister. But that was against the warrior code. Know, we have quiet a big problem. Ashfur has found out the truth, and now none of the Clan will trust you, or your sister. And, we have to have another mouth to feed."

Squirrelflight was shocked. She had revealed too much. In a way, that was saying that her sister and her own protection was more than the Clans self-being. She now looked like the bad guy. It was all _her_ fault. Why would Firestar do this to her?

But it was Brambleclaw who got heated up, "Squirrelflight, I don't get you. Ever since you were _born_ you have caused problems. You have always ignored the rules." Jayfeather knew it must be true, because he could tell everyone was looking away, knowing that Brambleclaw spoke the truth.

He continued angrily, "I thought that the Great Journey could change you. I thought the journey that we went on with Crowfeather and Stormfur would have changed you. That you would _grow up._ Sadly," His voice grew to a shout now, enraged, "I was wrong. You lied to the Clan, to your Clanmates, to your father and mother. To _me_!"

Firestar could tell that Brambleclaw was going to lose it soon, and he didn't want him to have the same reaction that he had at the Gathering towards Leafpool, "Brambleclaw calm-"

"I will NOT calm down. She is a traitor. She will never mount up to anything other than a liar. She should have her apprentice taken away. She should be driven out of the Clan! She should be _punished!!!_" Brambleclaw had risen to his feet, and was starting to lash his tail.

Ashfur could even tell that this was getting out of paw, "Brambleclaw, sit down." He growled, rising to his feet.

Brambleclaw hissed at Ashfur, then turned back to Squirrelflight, he spoke in a hushed, deadly whisper, "If you think that I'll let you get out this time, you are mistaken. I hope you feel this traitor!" He spat, and then lunged at Squirrelflight. At the exact same moment, Ashfur sprang to intercept Brambleclaw. He hit him, and they flew out of the den. Hissing and tearing at each other, they got closer to the edge of the Highrock. Other cats came out of their dens, and were watching the two cats without a word. Time seemed to stop as they fought, know one stopped them. Firestar flew out of his den to stop them, followed by all the others in there too. Jayfeather could hear the ripping of fur and knew that he was in for some cats to treat.

But all the cats' heart dropped when Ashfur shook Brambleclaw off his back, and he stumbled off the ledge. Brambleclaw only had seconds to right him, but only cleared his right side.

All the cats yowled in shock and in agony as they heard his two right limbs crack from falling, breaking both of them. He screamed in pain, and was still. The queens pulled in their kits, hushing the crying kits who just saw the whole thing. Many cats ran down to Brambleclaw, and Ashfur just stood at the top of the Highrock, panting, looking down at his fallen Clanmate.

Jayfeather ran down the rocks as quickly as possible without tripping over any thing. He pushed through all of the cats who were around him. Once he got to Brambleclaw, he did a little assessment. Bones were sticking out in many different ways, including sticking into his body. It was obvious that he wasn't alive.

"He's dead!" Jayfeather called out, and wails from cats all around sounded throughout the camp.

**Oh no!!!! Brambleclaw!!! Sorry peoples, I just don't like him very much. He had to die for my story. It's true. Sorry it took me a while to update, but here it is. Oh, and I want at least 10 reviews by the next time I update, or I won't. BYE!!!!!11111**


	5. Minds

**Hey there peoples!!! Hope you all really liked the last chapter, I worked hard to make it pretty good. I have a few things to say.**

**Dreams for Reality- I agree with you, Firestar would not have acted that way. We'll just say that everyone was too shocked with Ashfur's news, and that they weren't paying attention. Also, I try my best on the grammar. It is strange, usually I have good grammar. And I do plan to make the story line get better, if it already isn't better yet. I do agree that the first two chapters were kind of original. But it will get better.**

**Okay, since we are done with that, thank you for all the reviews! I love them!!!!! You all rock, and I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Oh, and I am very tired of all the bad reviews. I wasn't going to say it, but I will.**

**The Title has nothing to do with Ashfur taking over the whole lake and being super nuts. (Though he is). It will refer to something at the end of the story. Sadly, good almost always wins. But no one said that the way there had to be easy. =) Oh, and before Ashfur went crazy, I used to really like him. I will admit that he **_**is**_** evil, but I still like him. Get over it people.**

**Now here is the chapter. ******

For a moment no cat moved. They just stood there, staring at Brambleclaw and Jayfeather. Some cats were looking at Ashfur, with eyes full of blame. Firestar sighed, and leap down to where they were,

"Are you sure he's dead?" He asked Jayfeather, "Is he just knocked out?" Firestar wished with all his heart that he wasn't dead. ThunderClan needed a strong leadership, and Brambleclaw was strong.

Jayfeather looked at Firestar as if he was nuts. When a medicine cat says a cat is dead, most likely they are right, "Yes, Firestar. I'm sorry. The fall broke both of his right limbs, and the bones went into his body. He felt very little pain." That was probably a lie; it would have hurt very much. Jayfeather couldn't let Firestar get even more upset than he already was.

"Alright," he said, then turned to all the cats that were surrounded around him, "Since it is past moonhigh already tonight, I will announce the new deputy tomorrow morning. We will have Brambleclaw's vigil tonight, and then the elders will bury him tomorrow." Firestar sat and buried his nose into Brambleclaw's fur, to start the vigil. Other cats gathered around him, and the murmured silent good-byes.

Hollyleaf had heard the two cats fighting, and had rushed out of the warriors' den. She had been curled up next to Mousewhisker, who had been rasping his tongue across her ears. They ran out together, and saw Brambleclaw fall. Hollyleaf had been one of the ones to cry out in shock. The cat that she had thought was her father up recently had just died in front of all of ThunderClan.

Now she moved to his side with Mousewhisker, and saw his mangled legs. She had to look away, but still buried her nose into his fur,

"I'll miss you Brambleclaw," She whispered, "You were a great father, since you were the only one I knew. I love you, and may StarClan light your path to them." She sat there for a moment, and then stood up. Mousewhisker had said all that he wanted, and was waiting for her. They walked towards the Warriors' den, and passed Ashfur. He was walking down to where Brambleclaw lay, and Hollyleaf could have sworn she saw him smiling.

Once they got to their nests, Mousewhisker continued to lick Hollyleaf's ears, and she fell into a slow slumber.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Hollyleaf woke with a start when she heard Firestar yowling from the Highrock. The nest next to Hollyleaf was cold, so Mousewhisker had been gone for a while. In fact, she was one of the last cats in the den. Cloudtail lay on his side, sprawled out, and Berrynose was asleep with his head on his paws.

Hollyleaf stood up and stretched, and pawed the two toms in the heads, "Wake up guys. Clan meeting," She yawned, and walked out of the den.

All the other cats were gathered around the Highrock, Brambleclaw's body behind all of them. She saw Mousewhisker, and he waved his tail to get her to come over next to him.

"Firestar's about to name the new deputy, and tonight we are going to have Toadkit and Rosekit's apprenticing tonight." He filled her in, intertwining his tail with hers. Hollyleaf looked at Mousewhisker lovingly, and licked his cheek.

"Love you," She whispered,

"Love you too," he whispered back, then looked at Firestar, who was about to say who was the new deputy. He had a haunted look in his eyes, as if he didn't want to do this.

Firestar cleared his throat, and began the ritual, "ThunderClan needs a new deputy. I say these words in front of the body of Brambleclaw, and may his spirit agree with my choice for our new deputy," Firestar had been looking past the group of cats, and was looking at Brambleclaw, but had returned his gaze, "Thornclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Thornclaw looked surprised, but then walked up to Firestar, "Thank-you Firestar. I promise that I will serve my clan to the fullest of my ability, and further when necessary."

Firestar nodded, looking happier. But the haunted look returned when he looked back at Brambleclaw,

"It is time for Brambleclaw to be buried. Mousefur, Longtail, if you would." He spoke to the two elders, who nodded, and took Brambleclaw out of the camp, and into the forest.

Hollyleaf watched them walk out, and then looked back at Firestar. His face was emotionless, and was silent for a few moments, but then spoke, "This meeting is over. We will hold another tonight for Rosekit and Toadkit." Firestar turned around, and walked into his den, Sandstorm behind him. All the other cats were breaking apart, and Mousewhisker turned to Hollyleaf,

"Do you want to go hunting?" He said, looking hopeful. Hollyleaf nodded, and the two stood, walking out of the clearing towards the forest. When they were almost to the edge of the forest, Berrynose came bursting out after them,

"Mousewhisker!" he called, hurtling himself towards his brother, "You won't believe it! Honeyfern is going to have my kits!" He was kneading the ground, so excited that he looked like he was going to burst out of his fur.

Mousewhisker looked at his brother for a moment, then at Hollyleaf. When he looked back at Berrynose, the cream-colored tom hadn't noticed his hesitant reaction.

"That's great Berrynose," Mousewhisker said, trying to drop a hint, "But I'm going out with Hollyleaf. You should go get Hazeltail and tell her."

Berrynose nodded, then actually looked at Hollyleaf, noticing her there. The cream tom looked embarrassed by his outburst, "Oh, right. Sorry," He said, understanding what it was that Mousewhisker wanted. He turned and went back into the camp.

"Sorry about that," Mousewhisker said, continuing to walk into the forest, "But he was really excited. He and Honeyfern have been together for a while, and were hoping for this to happen." He looked at Hollyleaf, who walked next to him with her pelt touching his,

"He told me that he wants two sons. He's lucky to have a sweet cat like Honeyfern by his side. Just like I'm lucky to have you." He purred, and Hollyleaf joined him.

"Mousewhisker, I really do love you," She said, "And I would like it if I could be your mate."

Mousewhisker turned and smiled at Hollyleaf. **(I don't know if cats **_**can**_** smile, but we'll say they can) **"That's all I've wanted since the day you stepped out of the nursery. I was an apprentice, and I saw you and said, 'She'll be my girl. She'll be the one to curl up next to at night. She'll be the one to have my kits' all I've wanted is you Hollyleaf, I love you." He purred again, and licked Hollyleaf's head. They were about to start hunting when Thornclaw came padding up to them,

"Mousewhisker, Firestar would like to see you." He said, flicking his tail towards the camp, "Now, if you can spare the time." His tone was rude, and Hollyleaf couldn't imagine any reason for Thornclaw to not like Mousewhisker.

But Mousewhisker just nodded, and followed Thornclaw, looking back at Hollyleaf,

"I'll see you later," he said, disappearing into the forest.

Hollyleaf decided to make the best out of her time out in the forest, and headed over to the WindClan border. She thought she had seen a nest of birds over there…

Her thoughts wandered around as she stalked over to her destination when she smelled a familiar scent.

Lionblaze.

She knew what he was doing, but she had to go follow him. Even if he was seeing Heathertail, it wasn't right. She wanted to see how serious that this was getting.

She picked up a scent trail easily, and was down wind of him. She could slightly scent Heathertail too.

When she saw Lionblaze by the stream, she froze, and then snuck behind a bush to look at Lionblaze. He was eagerly looking past the river, looking if he could see Heathertail.

_I wish that I could just end this,_ Hollyleaf thought, _if I could be Heathertail and end this. If I could be Heathertail this would all end now…I wish…_

Suddenly, Hollyleaf was thrown into pitch darkness. First she thought she was dead, but she was still breathing. It felt like she was dreaming, but still conscious. She twisted around, trying to see what was blinding her, but suddenly, she was running.

Running to meet Lionblaze. Thoughts of love were streaming through her mind, and she ran like there was no tomorrow.

She was Heathertail, seeing through her eyes.

_Well,_ thought Hollyleaf, _as long as this is a dream, I might as well make it how I want it to be._

She continued running, but the thoughts of love turned into hate. She didn't know why they ever got together. _Hollyleaf had that thought, then she heard Heathertail continue with things that Hollyleaf didn't know about_. Ever since the beginning everything was about him. It was _him_ who didn't want to play anymore. It was _him_ who believed that I was a traitor, but just tried to make up so he could have me. I know what kind of she-cat I am, and that was one that every tom wants. Of course Lionblaze wanted me.

Just like Breezepelt.

I hate Lionblaze, and I have to end it.

_I didn't realize that Lionblaze had done these things,_ Hollyleaf thought, _and why did I hear her thoughts? She _does_ love him right? Why would she think that?_

Suddenly it made sense to Hollyleaf.

Heathertail continued to run, until Lionblaze came into view. She ran even faster; ready to get this over with.

"Heathertail!" Lionblaze called, unaware of what was going to happen to him.

"Lionblaze," Heathertail's tone was curt, "I'm afraid that I never want to see you again. Ever."

"What?" Lionblaze's eyes had a sudden flash of confusion, "Heathertail, I love-"

"No, you don't. You just want to use me, and leave me with a bunch of kits," She spat, enraged. The words were flowing out of Heathertail's mouth, and just because Hollyleaf had put an idea in her mind, "I never could understand why you left, and now I do. It was so you could run off with your _warrior code_ and be off with some one from your clan. Another poor she-cat that you will just leave someday to go fight a war."

Lionblaze was shocked. He didn't move, and almost didn't breathe. His breathes came in short rasps, and looked betrayed.

"Why Heathertail? Why don't you love me anymore? Why do you say such lies?"

Hollyleaf could tell that Heathertail was softening. She saw Lionblaze's pitiful look, and she felt her heart soften.

_No,_ Hollyleaf thought_, don't soften. He's just going to use it to get to you. Don't soften. He's going to use you. Get rid of him now. _

Heathertail's anger flared up again, "Don't try to trick me with that self pity. I said it because it's true. Oh and," Hollyleaf made her turn away, and start to walk away, "By the way, I think you should know, Breezepelt is my mate now." She nodded to him, and bounded away across the moor.

Hollyleaf once again was thrown into darkness, and was back in her own body. She peered out of the bush, and looked at Heathertail, who was turning away,

"By the way, I think you should know, Breezepelt is my mate now." They were the exact words Hollyleaf had heard moments before, spoken the same way. Lionblaze was standing in the spot he had in Hollyleaf's dream.

_Great StarClan,_ Hollyleaf thought,_ I can go inside cats heads and make them do what I want._

Hollyleaf knew that this was her power, but also knew that she had just broke her brother's heart.

* * *

Lionblaze didn't understand. The day before he and Heathertail were best friends again, but know…

She hated him.

_Why?_ He thought,_ must everything I know be destroyed? Why must everything I love be taken away?_

Lionblaze slowly turned and walked back into the forest. Nothing could make him feel better now.

"Lionblaze!" It was Hollyleaf, running towards him. He ignored her, and kept walking, "You'll never guess what. I know what my power is!"

Lionblaze was interested now, and turned to his sister, "Really? What is it?"

"I can go inside a cat's head, and put my thoughts in their head, and make them move!"

Lionblaze nodded thoughtfully. That was a very powerful thing to have. If she wanted, she could manipulate anyone to get what she wants.

"How did you find out?" He asked excitedly, completely forgotten about what had just happened.

"Well, back there with Heathertail, I followed you and-" Suddenly she stopped, knowing that she had said too much at the wrong time.

Lionblaze froze. She had done _what_?!

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze's voice was a deadly whisper, daring her to oppose, "Did you just make Heathertail say all of that? Did you?"

"Yes," she whispered, scared to death of her brother, "I did, but on accident. I thought it was a dream."

Lionblaze didn't look convinced, "I don't believe you. You did that so that I couldn't be with Heathertail. You and your precious code. Our parents were from different clans-"

"And look what happened to them!" Hollyleaf yowled, "Crowfeather is miserable. He wants to go home, but can't. What if they made you go to WindClan?"

"I could kill anyone who tries to make me. And I will kill _you_ if you do that again with her. Don't. Touch. Her. Again." Lionblaze howled in fury, bounding away from Hollyleaf, and all of her lies. He wanted to go curl up in his nest and never come out. He wanted to die.

Running through the forest, Lionblaze realized how much he had loved Heathertail. But she was right. Sooner or later he would have to leave her, with or without kits. If he found love in his Clan, he could prove that he could stay loyal to a she-cat.

Suddenly his thoughts flew to Cinderheart. Her grey pelt, her blue eyes. She was a beautiful she-cat, and very brave and strong. Lionblaze could see himself next to her in battle, and next to her in the nursery.

_Yes, _he thought,_ Cinderheart is a very loving she-cat. I could love her. I can tell she loves me. How hard can it be to love a cat that already loves you?_

When he arrived at camp, he immediately searched for Cinderheart. For some reason, a strange want to be with her had taken over his mind, and he wanted nothing else. He saw her go into the Warriors' den, and ran up there.

She was the only one in there, and had just curled in her nest. Lionblaze could tell that she wasn't asleep, so he lay down next to her. Her head popped up,

"Do you need anything?" She said, uncertain of why the hansom cat that she loved would just come a lay next to her.

"Only you," he whispered, licking her ears. She purred, and fell into sleep.

* * *

Back in the forest, Hollyleaf sighed, ashamed of what she had just done to her brother.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter. I wanted a little romance to go into the story, and to show you two different points of view of when Hollyleaf uses her power. (yes, she did use it on him to make him realize that Cinderheart loved him) **

**I know I haven't gotten ten reviews yet, but I just love to update. Let's go for…five updates this time? Can you do that for me?**

**Winner for best review gets a Hollyleaf with her power plushie. Oh, and no one got the Crowfeather. I didn't get any….super awesome knock my socks off kind of reviews. Tell me really how much you like this story!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Forbidden

**Oh, I just love you guys!!! I love my reviews that I get!!! **

**The person who should have gotten the plushie didn't put done their name!!! So if you want your plushie, put in your name!!! The winner this time is Howlingsky!!!! *gives them their Hollyleaf plusie***

**Good job on the reviews people!!! Oh, and the person who didn't put their name, I do like the suggestions. Don't worry. Lots of drama to come.**

Jayfeather had been sorting herbs when his sister had come in to his den. He had just treated Hazeltail with a thorn in her pad. The she-cat was very nice, but Jayfeather scolded himself for the thought that had come to his mind.

He didn't think that tom medicine cats could have kits. But…it says that medicine cats can't _have_ kits, as in give birth. Jayfeather had smiled at his little exception, but then was mad at himself.

_I can't think like that_, he told himself,_ I am a medicine cat. N o love for me…But my mother didn't listen to that, why should I?_

Jayfeather liked the quiet she-cat very much. She was kind and gentle, the kind of cat you saw raising many kits with love and affection.

_No, can't be done._

Hollyleaf had come in extremely stressed looking. Jayfeather, with all his lovely medicine cat 'patient' listened to what she had to say.

When she brought up her power, Jayfeather had to stop her, "You did _what _with your power?"

"I-…I made Heathertail break up with Lionblaze…and fall in love with Cinderheart…"

Jayfeather looked at Hollyleaf angrily. His blind eyes were gazed with frustration, "Why in the name of StarClan would you do that?"

"The first part was an accident! I didn't know that I was doing it! I thought it was a dream!" She exclaimed.

"But you did the second part knowledgably? Do you _realize_ what you have done?" Jayfeather said in a deadly whisper, "In about a moon this will wear off! Lionblaze will no longer love Cinderheart! And what if Heathertail finds love in WindClan? How will they react in a moon? Cinderheart and Heathertail could both have _kits _by then!"

"How do you know that it will wear off?" Hollyleaf tried to make him not true.

"That doesn't matter. I'm a medicine cat and I'm allowed to know these things." Jayfeather really didn't have any idea if he was right, but wanted to make a point.

"Whatever Jayfeather," Hollyleaf snapped, "But I don't think your right. It will all be for the better if they find love in their own clans. What would Firestar do if he found out about Heathertail and Lionblaze?"

"What would I do? That is a very good question Hollyleaf." A voice said behind Hollyleaf, and she turned to find Firestar behind her.

"Oh, um…hello Firestar…we weren't talking about anything…" Hollyleaf spluttered.

"Yes, we were," Jayfeather said behind her, "Firestar, I think that it's time to tell you-"

"That Heathertail and Lionblaze had been secretly meeting each other, but I caught them breaking up. Well," Hollyleaf said, "She was breaking up with him."

Firestar nodded, looking at Jayfeather expectantly, "I came in here because I think I have caught a cold. I was wondering if I could get something for it." Jayfeather nodded, and went off into his storages.

Firestar turned to Hollyleaf, who was thinking of a quick retreat, "Well…I need to go talk to Mousewhisker…"

Firestar smiled at Hollyleaf, "Yes, he told me that you two were together. He is going to want to tell you something," he said as she walked pass him, leaving the den, "Oh, and Hollyleaf, remember.**(I'm about to go super corny guys!) **With great power, comes great responsibility." She nodded and walked out.

Now, Jayfeather sat in his den alone, thinking about what had happened. He already knew what it was that Mousewhisker was going to tell Hollyleaf. He was going to be a mentor, along with Lionblaze. Jayfeather had picked up on Firestar's conversation with Mousewhisker when Sandstorm had told him to go check up on Firestar.

And, obviously Lionblaze was going to be a mentor. He even may have better fighting skills than Firestar himself. Jayfeather thought about having an apprentice, but he was still young.

_But having an apprentice would be fun to boss around,_ Jayfeather thought, smiling.

Jayfeather was trying to settle in for a nap when he heard Firestar call the clan for a meeting. He heaved himself up, and walked out of his den.

Jayfeather couldn't see Hazeltail, that was obvious, but he could sense her coming up to him,

"Hey Jayfeather," She said unsteadily, "W-…Would you l-like to sit with me?" Waves of uncertainty and fear were coming off of her. Fear of what? Being rejected?

"Sure, I would _love_ to," Jayfeather said, playing with her emotions, "Lead the way beautiful." Hazeltail's heart stuttered, and she put her tail on his shoulder gently. Jayfeather really did like Hazeltail, but he hoped that he didn't make the wrong impression.

He was very wrong.

If he could see Hazeltail, he would see how very wrong he was. Her eyes lit up, and her heart soared. He _did_ like her back, she thought. She knew that Jayfeather was touchy about some things, so she let him make the final decisions. But it was going to work out. Even if he was a medicine cat, they could be together. She never heard of bad things happening to she-cats who mated with medicine cats from her own clan. Their kits would be fine.

Obviously she had never heard of Yellowfang.

But Jayfeather didn't know this. He just wanted to feel the same emotions that she was feeling, they felt good. He liked Hazeltail very much, but he didn't expect for them to fall in love.

They went to go sit together at the edge of all the cats, a little bit apart, to not let anything show. Hazeltail's dreams were coming true.

Firestar was at the top of the Highrock, looking down at the two little kits who were sitting beneath him. Foxpaw and Icepaw were there too.

"Toadkit, Rosekit, do you swear to protect your clan, and learn the ways of a warrior? **(I can't find any of my books at the moment to get the real ceremonies, but bear with me,)**," both of the kits nodded, and said 'I do,'.

"Then from this day forward you two will be known as Toadpaw and Rosepaw. May StarClan light your path." Firestar looked at Lionblaze and Mousewhisker, who sat behind the apprentices, "Mousewhisker, you are a loyal warrior, and are ready to become a mentor. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw." Mousewhisker went up to Rosepaw, who licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Lionblaze," Firestar said, "You will be the mentor of Toadpaw. Teach him your skills well." Toadpaw leaped up to Lionblaze and licked his shoulder.

Chants of "Toadpaw, Rosepaw!" filled the air as Foxpaw and Icepaw stepped up to the Highrock.

"These two apprentices have trained hard to learn the ways of our noble code. Squirrelflight, are you happy with Foxpaw's training?"

"I am," She said.

"And Whitewing, are you happy with Icepaw's training?"

"Yes, I am." She said also.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan," Firestar called upon their warrior ancestors, "I give your warrior names. Foxpaw, you have a strong spirit and will fight for what you believe in. You will be known as Foxfury. And Icepaw, we all appreciate your kind, gentle ways. You will be known as Icesong."

Cheers of "Icesong, Foxfury!" Rang in the air, filling Jayfeather's ears. Hazeltail turned to Jayfeather,

"Those are pretty good names that they got. I've always wanted to name a kit after my father, Smokey."

"Smokeykit?" Jayfeather said, laughing to himself. Hazeltail was endlessly patient with her lover.

"No, Smokekit. Or Oakkit. Splashkit is a cute name too." She sighed, looking at Jayfeather, "What do you think?"

Jayfeather turned to Hazeltail, "I like those names. Oakkit and Splashkit. Lovely names honey." Jayfeather said, smooth talking his new favorite she-cat.

Hazeltail beamed at Jayfeather as Mousewhisker and Hollyleaf walked over together,

"Hey there guys," Mousewhisker said, "I was wondering if Hazeltail wanted to come hunting with us. But," he looked at Jayfeather, "If you wanted to come-"

"No, I need to go collect herbs. The place I'm going doesn't have much prey." Jayfeather said, shaking off the invitation easily. It was a lie, but he didn't want to be rude.

"I'm going with him," Hazeltail lied along easily, "He wants an extra paw to help carry the cat mint from the abandoned two-leg nest."

Jayfeather had to admit, Hazeltail was quiet, but could catch on very quickly.

"Oh, alright," Hollyleaf said, "We kinda wanted to be alone…"

"Yeah…" Mousewhisker said, catching on to his new mate, "See ya."

The two cats walked off together, and Hazeltail sighed, "That was easy. Mousewhisker will believe any lie in front of his face. Sad…" She turned to Jayfeather, "Do you really need to go out tonight?"

"I don't have to. I kind of wanted to go to sleep in my den…" Jayfeather could tell Hazeltail was a bit disappointed, so he added, "But you could join me. It's kind of lonely in there…"

Hazeltail's heart lifted, "I would love to Jayfeather. Thank-you." They walked up together, and curled up in the back of the den, hoping no one would catch them.

* * *

When Jayfeather woke, it was Sun up. Hazeltail was still next to him, sound asleep. He prodded her with his paw,

"We're going to have to pretend that you're sick so that you can stay here again." Jayfeather laughed, feeling relived. Sleeping next to Hazeltail…it was unlike anything else.

Her scent was going to be in Jayfeather's nose the whole day, for which he was grateful. She had such a sweet scent…like Honeysuckle…

Hazeltail was stretching, and sat up, "You go check to see if the coast is clear for me to leave. If not, we'll just have you pretend to talk to me about a stomach ache. We'll say I got some bad meat, and I can spend a few days in here. Yes…that will work." Hazeltail was a brilliant cat, Jayfeather thought.

Jayfeather saw one problem with her plan. He couldn't see if the coast was clear, "We'll just go with the stomach ache thing. You just stay here, and I'll go tell someone about your _stomach ache_." They laughed together, and Jayfeather went to go find someone while Hazeltail lay down and tried to look sick.

Jayfeather walked out to the fresh-kill pile, and took a piece for him and Hazeltail. He heard Cinderheart walking over with Hollyleaf,

"It was so sweet last night, Lionblaze asked me to be his mate last night!" Cinderheart exclaimed, "I was so excited, I almost fell out of my fur!"

Hollyleaf's guilt waves were flying off her like nuts. Jayfeather's head started to swim as they got closer.

"That's great Cinderheart," Hollyleaf said, "Mousewhisker and I are now mates too. Did you hear about Berrynose and Honeyfern?"

"Oh, yeah. Honeyfern won't shut up about it. Poor Hazeltail thought, I don't think she likes any toms, or vise versa. It's kind of sad."

Jayfeather smiled to himself. _Oh yes she does_, he told himself. _She likes me._

"Hey, Hollyleaf," Jayfeather called to his sister, "Tell everyone that Hazeltail got some bad meat. She was in my den all last night, and won't leave for a while."

"Alright, sure" Hollyleaf said, but Jayfeather could tell she didn't believe him. He nodded and padded back to his den, to Hazeltail.

She was just sitting in her nest, waiting for him to return. When she was him, she came up and brushed her face to his,

"I missed you," She said, "You're right; it can get lonely in here."

Jayfeather dropped the black bird he had picked out, and pushed it towards her, "Want to see if you can keep this down?" He joked. They laughed, and Hazeltail took a bite out of the fresh-kill. She ate a little from it, and pushed it towards Jayfeather,

"You finish the rest; I'm going to go sun myself." She started to walk out when Jayfeather put his head up from the bird,

"Don't forget to look pitiful and sick." He reminded her, she laughed and walked out.

Jayfeather finished the bird, and then stepped outside to check on Hazeltail. He was suddenly overcome by a flash of dizziness, and fell to the ground.

* * *

When he woke, he was not with Hazeltail. The StarClan cats were around him. He could see Brambleclaw among their ranks.

"Why did you bring me here?" Jayfeather asked, staring up at the cats above him. He saw Bluestar, Yellowfang, Lionheart, and Feathertail.

"We don't want you to make the mistake I did," Yellowfang said down to him, "I had kits with Raggedstar, and look at what happened to me. Driven out of my own clan." She sighed, and looked away.

"Jayfeather, medicine cats are not supposed to take mates," Bluestar said, "It is against the warrior code."

"Well, so am I," Jayfeather shot back, angry at the starry cats, "My parents are from different clans. Did you know that? I'm sure you knew it the whole time."

They all looked away for a moment, not wanting to answer him, but Feathertail spoke up,

"I loved you father Jayfeather, but it was wrong. We were from different clans, and we were in love. If I had not died in the mountains, we would have been in the same problem that you are in now. I would have had kits, and that would be a large problem too."

Jayfeather understood the silver tabby, but did not speak. Siverstream came out behind her daughter,

"And her father, Graystripe. He was a brave warrior, but we had kits. And I died because of it."

Jayfeather was tired of hearing all these half-clan stories, "I only have heard one story from all of you about a _medicine _cat having kits."

Lionheart looked at Jayfeather, "You forgot one. You are a medicine cat's kit."

Jayfeather didn't think of that, but it was almost like claws to the face, "Are you saying that I am an accident? That my siblings and I are not even supposed to be? We have more powers that all of you. Have you _seen_ what Hollyleaf can do? You can't control other cats. Why should I listen to you?"

Jayfeather was fed up with StarClan. He spat at them, and backed away slowly, going into the darkness. He could feel himself leaving them, and was gone in an instant.

Lionheart looked at Bluestar, "Should I call him back again?" Bluestar shook her head,

"It would only upset him. He has such a bad temper, it would not help."

Yellowfang laughed at Bluestar, "Nothing can help him. Once he makes his mind, its over," Yellowfang laughed again humorlessly, "Mark my words all of you, Hazeltail will be heavy with kits before the next gathering, and that's a promise."

* * *

Jayfeather woke on the ground in his den. His head still felt a little dizzy, but he lifted it and looked around. Hazeltail was the only one there.

"I saw you collapse and brought you in here," She said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jayfeather said, standing up. Hazeltail backed away, but still stayed close, "Did anyone else see?"

She shook her head, and pressed her side up against Jayfeather's, "I was so worried," She whispered, "What would I do with out you?"

Jayfeather stayed silent. They had just become friends yesterday, and now she was all over him. Did she really love him that much? Did he love her?

"I don't know," She finally answered, "I've always loved you Jayfeather."

Somewhere deep inside Jayfeather, he knew that he loved her too. He pushed his muzzle up the hers,

"I love you too, Hazeltail." Jayfeather said. They sat there for a moment, then Hazeltail's ears pricked up,

"Do you here that?" She said, "It sounds like-" She didn't have time to finish her statement, because some cat from out side screamed in pain then yowled,

"WindClan are attacking!"

**OH, NO WINDCLAN!!! **

**Yeah, so did you guys like it? Awesome reviews peoples. Okay, winners for the best review this time get either a Lovestruck jayfeather or hazeltail, just tell me which one you want. Oh, and Tell me any suggestions you want okay? I do have a number of kit names but what would be a good warrior name for Blossomkit? Oh, and go ahead and give me kit names, I'll see if i like them. :)**


	7. Battle and Kits

**HI PEOPLE!!!!! I have a poll on my page, and I really need you to take it so I can figure out a few things for my story, Ok? Oh and the Hazeltail plushie goes to NewProhecy!!!!**

**Just so you know, I was on Spring Break all the past week or so, so I won't be able to update as quickly. Bear with me! **

**Okay, Love the names, especially Nightfall. So good. Maybe I'll use it.**

**Oh, and last of all, Blossomfire!!! AHHH THAT WAS PURE GENIUS MY FRIEND, LIGHTKIT!!! You get the Jayfeather plushie!!!!**

**So, ya, here's the story. Love ya'll!**

The clearing was hectic. WindClan cats were pouring into the camp from almost every where. Lionblaze was coming out of the warriors' den as it started to happen.

Firestar ran out onto the Highledge, and looked down at the cats. He planned quickly, calling out orders, "Dustpelt, Ashfur, get the elders out. Protect the nursery! ThunderClan, defend!" he yowled a battle cry, and leaped down to the rushing cats, near the spot Onestar was going to be.

Lionblaze saw a WindClan warrior rush into the nursery, and he heard the queens cry out in shock. Lionblaze ran over to the nursery, his blood pumping, adrenalin rushing through his veins. He could almost feel his power rushing to his aid, making him unstoppable. He saw Millie swipe at the cat in the den, pushing her kits behind her.

Almost immediately, Lionblaze could tell that the cat in the den was Nightcloud. She was trying to grab Millie's kits, but Millie was strong. Lionblaze had heard that a queen's wrath over those who wanted to hurt her kits was relentless. It was very true now. Whitewing was also in the den, getting pushed back by Ferncloud, who was trying to fight off Nightcloud too.

Lionblaze burst into the little den, and grabbed Nightcloud by the scruff. She howled in pain and turned to see who her attacker was. When she saw it was Lionblaze she spat in rage,

"You!" She cried, "You, the kit of the liar!" Lionblaze understood who she meant. Crowfeather.

He pulled her out of the den, away from the queens. He threw her as hard as he could, and she slammed into the rocks. She was slumped over for a moment, then hopped up,

"This won't be the last time we meet half-clan." She spat at him, then she ran to attack another cat.

Lionblaze was about to pressure her, but a cat jumped on his back, pushing him towards the ground. A familiar scent filled his nose.

Heathertail.

Lionblaze didn't know weather to be mad or upset. He couldn't attack Heathertail, not after all that they had been through. But she was tearing at the fur on his back and biting his ears. He had to do something.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, rolling over. His greater weight was a heavy load on Heathertail's body, and her breath was knocked out of her chest. He sprang up, and fell back on her, right side up. He put his paws on her shoulders, holding her down.

"Go ahead and kill me," She spat, "You don't care for me."

"Heathertail, that's not true!" He was desperate, wanting her back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that his love for Cinderheart was false, that it still was Heathertail that he loved.

"Look me in the eyes," He snarled, "And tell me that you still don't love me Heathertail." She started to look away, scared of the tom above her, "_Look at me_!" He snarled again, enraged. He saw himself ripping at her fur, trying to get her to listen. Her blood spilling out onto the ground, flowing around him. He shook the memory out of his mind.

Heathertail had looked up at him, and was staring deep into his eyes. He begged StarClan that she could feel his love for her in his deep amber eyes. Her blue eyes were scared of Lionblaze, scared that she would die if she didn't do what he wanted.

"Do you feel it?" He said, "Do you feel the pain I felt when you left me?" he sounded insane, and he looked insane.

Heathertail's face was confused for a moment, and then she jerked her head back, like being broken out of a trance.

"Lionblaze. Let. Me. Go." She snarled, "I know that you don't love me. I know everything. What ever it was that stole my love from you, I am glad it came." She struggled to get out from beneath Lionblaze, but he dug his claws into her shoulders. He was about to snarl and hiss at her, but was thrown off of her. Some cat had rammed into him.

Breezepelt. He had slammed himself into Lionblaze and thrown him across the ground. He was helping Heathertail off the ground, and he put himself in front of her.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you." He snarled, and he pushed her away, "Let's get out of here." He said to her, and they both ran off into the fighting cats.

Lionblaze looked at all the cats in the clearing. Firestar was fighting two cats at once, one of them being Onestar. Hollyleaf was fighting along side of Mousewhisker. Cinderheart was trying to fight off Harespring and Dewspots by herself. Lionblaze, who was still at least _fond_ of Cinderheart, leapt down to help her.

He ran to attack Hearspring first, the bigger target. He slashed his claws across his muzzle, and sent him running away with his tail between his legs. Cinderheart had taken the opportunity to attack Dewspots while she was distracted by her battle partner's fall. Cinderheart jumped and raked her claws along Dewspots' flank. She ran yowling too.

Lionblaze turned around, hearing another cat screech in pain. He saw his apprentice, with no battle training at all, was tearing up Sunpaw. He used planned moves turning and feinting in the air, using moves that a fully trained apprentice would have trouble. Lionblaze was overjoyed to think about training him. He would be a great fighter. Cinderheart turned to Lionblaze,

"I think we're winning." She said, and she was right. Windclan was retreating quickly, and even Onestar called out, "Retreat! Fall back WindClan!" Almost immediately, all the cats were gone, except Ashfoot, who was at the top of the camp, attacking the elders with Tornear and Owlwhisker.

Ashfur and Dustpelt were trying their hardest to defend the elder's from the WindClan cats, but they were not winning. Owlwhisker feinted to the right, and got past Ahsfur. He attacked Mousefur, who was no match for the young warrior. She fell to the ground, the life torn out of her. Dustpelt was so enraged that he threw himself at Owlwhisker, who toppled over the edge to the ground below. Dustpelt was about to follow after him, thrown by his own force, but Ashfur grabbed him,

"Dustpelt, no!" Ferncloud had come out of the nursery, and saw Dustpelt hanging over the edge, only her brother holding onto him.

Dustpelt was larger that Ashfur, and was heavier too. It was only a matter of time when Ashfur dropped him. But that wasn't what caused Dustpelt to drop.

Ashfoot bit down on Ashfur's tail, and he screamed in pain, dropping Dustpelt. He toppled to the ground, landing on his back legs, where he lay motionless.

By then all the WindClan cats had left, and Tornear and Ashfoot had run out of the camp, back to their own territory. Cats rushed around, including Jayfeather.

He quickly examined Dustpelt, while Lionblaze silently prayed to star clan that he would live.

"He's still alive!" Jayfeather called out, "But unconscious. We need to get him in my den or he won't live very long."

Berrynose and Brackenfur picked up Dustpelt, and carried him towards the medicine cat den, Jayfeather following behind, snapping orders at them.

_Don't let him die, _Lionblaze thought, _we need a warrior like him. Though, he is the third eldest cat in the clan._ Thinking about the elders reminded Lionblaze about Mousefur. She still lay up at the top of the camp, dead.

_This can't be right,_ Lionblaze couldn't help thinking, _why would WindClan attack us? What quarrel do they have with us? _He couldn't help remembering Heathertail, and how she was so close to breaking through what Hollyleaf had done to her.

_Wait,_ he told himself, _Do you love Cinderheart or not? Why should you care about Heathertail…Did I ever love Cinderheart?_ Lionblaze couldn't help but question himself. He was so sure that he lobed Heathertail, but a thought came to his mind, like it wasn't his doing.

_Maybe it wasn't me,_ Lionblaze thought, realizing what was happening, _what if it was…No she didn't…Hollyleaf,_ the answer was so clear to Lionblaze. She had done that to him, so he would get over Heathertail.

Suddenly he was filled with a silent rage, determined to find Hollyleaf and make her pay. He looked around, and saw her over by Mousewhisker, who had a gash on his flank.

He stalked his way over to her, and snarled, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hollyleaf was taken aback by his snarl, but followed him over to the edge of the clearing. He whirled around at her,

"Hollyleaf, I know what you did to me," her guilty expression gave Lionblaze the answer that he needed, "And I hope that you know I will never let you live this down." His voice was growing into a shout, and Hollyleaf tried to get him to clam down,

"Lionblaze, calm down. Yes, I admit it, I did control you to get you over Heathertail. Cinderheart _does_ love you, why can't you love her back? She thinks that you do love her."

Lionblaze snorted. He didn't want to hear all of this, "Cinderheart is a very nice cat, and very likeable. She just…she's just a friend." He sounded uncertain.

Now it was Hollyleaf's turn to snort humorlessly, "Lionblaze, you are so blind you know? You can't even tell what's going on, can you?"

Lionblaze's eyes shot with confusion, "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong."

"You better hope so," Hollyleaf laughed again, "Because trust me, you are going to want to find out soon."

"Will you just tell me already?" Lionblaze's voice was thick with anger, and he was about to slash Hollyleaf to pieces.

Hollyleaf's eyes almost shined with triumph as she spoke, "She is in love with you."

Lionblaze sighed, "Yeah, I got that part."

"No, you don't get it," Hollyleaf sighed in frustration, "She really loves you. Like, would die for you love you. She has wanted you since she first saw you. Too bad that her lover is lying and is practically cheating on her."

"That's not true," Lionblaze snapped, "I'm just getting over Heathertail still. I do love Cinderheart." He didn't know if the last part was a lie or truth, but he wanted it to be both.

"Look," He snarled, "We need to be able to trust each other Hollyleaf. How can I do that when you're messing with my mind? How do I know that you won't use your power to get what you want, like an apprentice, or to become deputy?"

Hollyleaf looked as if she was struck, "I would never do that to the Clan Lionblaze! I-I respect the warrior code as much as any other cat."

"No, you love it too much," Lionblaze corrected, "What cat would keep two lovers apart? I was meant for Heathertail, but your _stupid, mouse-brained, warrior code_ is all you think about. You never cared for me. You never cared that Tigerstar-" he stopped talking. He never told anyone about Tigerstar.

"What's this about Tigerstar? He's not even our grandfather anymore." Hollyleaf questioned, her green eyes flashing with confusion.

Lionblaze recovered quickly, "That's what I mean. I still looked a bit like Tigerstar. I was still being judged by everyone. Plus, I was a good fighter like him."

Hollyleaf nodded, but didn't believe one word of it. Lionblaze had a strange blood-lust after a battle. She didn't want to push it,

"Look, all I'm trying to say is, take care of Cinderheart, and your apprentice, Toadpaw. She needs you more than you think. And Toadpaw looks up to you. You are the best fighter in the clan."

Lionblaze had to admit that Hollyleaf was right. He could tell that Cinderheart liked him, and that she was a kind cat who could look after a litter or two of kits. But still in the back of his head, Heathertail scratched at his memory. He pushed her away. He had seen how Breezepelt looked at her, how he cared for her. As much as he hated to say it, his half-brother was a very strong cat.

He looked at his sister, who was at a large amount of unease. She was shifting her paws, and he saw Mousewhisker looking at them, probably deciding whether or not to see what was wrong. He had to let her go,

"Hollyleaf, all I want to tell you is, I am trying. I just…I miss Heathertail. Only time can heal that. And stay out of my head, or I will shred your ears." He turned around, and walked off, passing Mousewhisker. He looked at Lionblaze with a strange look in his eyes. Lionblaze had seen that look before. Was it distrust or dislike? Or was it both?

Lionblaze walked over to Firestar, who had walked out of the medicine cat den,

"How is Dustpelt?" He asked, and Firestar sighed,

"He is going to live, but in pain. He is going to be paralyzed from the haunches down, his back legs and his tail. He will have to join the elders."

The word elders reminded Lionblaze of something, "Oh, Firestar…Mousefur…She died. Owlwhisker killed her."

"Owlwhisker…He will pay for this, as will Ashfur. She could have seen that Dustpelt was going to fall. No cat should be that cruel." Firestar's voice was cold, full of hatred for WindClan, "At the next gathering, they will not get away with this."

Lionblaze knew that the last gather was only a few days ago, and that the next one would be in a moon. That was a lot of time for something to happen.

"Lionblaze, would you take a cat with you to go get her? We need to sit vigil for her, and then burry her," Lionblaze was turning away when Firestar stopped him, "You know, I saw Toadpaw fighting. He is very good. I expect that you will teach him all of your moves," Firestar's eyes narrowed, "Those are very good moves that you came up with all by your self."

Lionblaze felt his pelt heat up, and he nodded, "I will Firestar. I promise to do my best." Firestar nodded,

"Just remember, he's only a day old apprentice. Go easy on him for a while. Then, in about a week, start to go a bit harder. Build him up. In a good two moons, he will be a good strong, obedient apprentice. Give him a moon after that, and he will be a warrior."

Lionblaze nodded again, "Thank-you for the advice Firestar. I must imagine that you were a good mentor."

Firestar's green eyes dimmed, their normal glow gone, "I don't think so. My first apprentice was hit by a monster on the thunderpath, and the other doesn't believe in StarClan. I have only watched apprentices, and been told that by other mentors. Bluestar, my mentor, was a very good mentor. I use her techniques still."

Lionblaze nodded once more, and had to go get Mousefur. He spotted Thornclaw, and bounded over to the deputy,

"Firestar asked me to find someone to help me get Mousefur. Will you come help me?" Thornclaw nodded, but then asked, "What happened?"

"Owlwhisker killed her." Lionblaze sighed. The young warrior was still in the middle of the clearing, dead. He was thrown off the cliff with such a force that he slammed into another wall of stone, and then fell to the ground.

Thornclaw just nodded, and lead the way to the top of the camp. Lionblaze had to admit, it was a long way down to the bottom. Even from the high ledge, it was far. The fall should have killed Dustpelt, but he was lucky.

Lionblaze and Thornclaw picked up Mousefur between their two bodies, and carried her down. Shocked meows came out when the cats saw her. No one could see what had happened; only that Dustpelt had fallen.

The clan gathered around Mousefur, and some started to put their noses in her fur, like they had done for Brambleclaw a few days ago.

Lionblaze heard a cat come up behind him, and he saw Cinderheart. His recent conversation with Hollyleaf was still in his mind, so he really tried to prove himself. He could love Cinderheart, and he would show Hollyleaf.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Cinderheart said, "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" She was nosing in his fur, looking for gashes or cuts. Lionblaze shook his head,

"No, I'm fine," _or at least physically,_ "Are you okay? You were fighting pretty hard."

She nodded; she looked fine, "It's just so sad with what happened to Mousefur and Dustpelt."

"WindClan will pay for what they have done," Lionblaze said, repeating Firestar's words, "At the next gathering, they will pay."

* * *

Hollyleaf was a happy as she could be. Sadly, that wasn't extremely happy.

She often was told to stay near the WindClan border and come running if anything happened. She was one of the fastest cats in the clan.

It was twelve sunrises since the WindClan battle. On the night after, Berrynose and Mousewhisker had to take Owlwhisker to the WindClan border and wait for a patrol to come by. When one finally came, a border fight almost broke out. The patrol consisted of Ashfoot, Tornear, and Breezepelt. The two ThunderClan cats hissed at the two cats that had been fighting upon the ledge. It was Ashfoot's fault that Dustpelt was maimed. Breezepelt was somewhat shocked when he saw how mangled Owlwhisker looked. Mousewhisker told Hollyleaf that his expression would have been priceless if they weren't in the situation.

Now, Hollyleaf just sat there, enjoying the sunny day. It looked as if it might start raining, but the clouds were far off. She figured it would rain that night.

Her thoughts wandered to this place and that, not thinking about much. Her mind set on Dustpelt, and how his back legs looked.

It was very sad, what happened to Dustpelt. He couldn't move, walk, or even sit. He had to lie on his side the whole time. Jayfeather guessed that he would never join the warriors again. The elders would be a hard choice too. If there was another attack, he wouldn't make it out in time. He would die, or at least, most likely. Even Leafpool had wandered over to look at Dustpelt, her natural medicine cat taking over.

Firestar had been working with her for the past days. She was coming along poorly. Fighting wasn't her thing. She was afraid to hurt someone; she knew how bad some of the wounds a cat could inflect. She didn't want to hurt anything, but Firestar was firm. He let Crowfeather come along too, to help teach him to hunt in the dense trees, and their own attack moves. He was getting along better, but not by much.

Hollyleaf shook off the thought of her parents. She hadn't cared much for them anymore. They were liars, and they didn't respect the warrior code.

But she had a twang of thought. _Would I be a mother like that? No…I respect the warrior code, and so would my kits. I would teach them, and love them. _

Hollyleaf had been spending so much time with Mousewhisker she seemed to always be with him. Firestar had noticed, put them on different tasks for a few days, and they didn't see each other except at night when they slept. She had to be one watch, while he hunted. He passed her every now and then, but not that often. She was really hoping that they could be together forever.

Hollyleaf's head suddenly swam. She felt dizzy for a moment, and shook her head. It was gone as soon as it had started. She felt hungry too.

She had a sudden sensation in her stomach. She felt something strange, something out of place. It wasn't something you would feel normally. It was like a…a…

A kick. Something in her kicked.

The truth suddenly came to Hollyleaf. She might be having kits…She had to go find out.

She leaped up, leaving her post. She turned and fled back to camp. She had to talk to Jayfeather.

The trees passed her as she ran as fast as she could. She didn't see it when she ran into Thornclaw. The two tumbled until the landed with Thornclaw on top of her.

He jumped off of her as if she was on fire. He turned around to see Ashfur running towards them.

"Hollyleaf, what were you doing? Is WindClan attacking?" Thornclaw said, looking her in the eyes, "What happened?"

"Oh, well, no…WindClan isn't coming…" Hollyleaf stumbled, and Ashfur join in the conversation,

"Then what is it? There has to be a reason for you running around like a mad-cat."

Hollyleaf was embarrassed. She had just run into the deputy, and she didn't want to tell them that she _thought_ she was heavy with kits.

"Well…um…uh…I…I felt something kick in me…and uh…" Her voice faded into nothing, but Thornclaw heard her say something about Jayfeather.

"So you want to go check? That's alright." Ashfur shrugged. He was being too nice, it made Hollyleaf suspicious, "I can take your post. Go find Jayfeather, and then find Mousewhisker." Hollyleaf nodded, and turned to leave. She walked, to show she was in control.

As she was walking, she heard Ashfur lean over to Thornclaw, "There's nothing you can do."

She didn't know exactly what to make of that, so she just continued on her way. She made it to the camp quickly, and went into the medicine cat den. She passed Hazeltail on her way in. _Wonder what she was doing in there…_ Hazeltail, as Hollyleaf had been noticing, was spending a lot of time with Jayfeather. She didn't like it.

But she went in, and saw Jayfeather, "Hey, Jayfeather can you do something for me?"

"Just lay on your side. I'll be right there." How did he know she wanted him to check for kits?

"I just know these things okay?" He whispered, and he started to paw at her stomach. He took just a few moments, and he stepped back.

"Hollyleaf, I believe that you are pregnant with kits." He said, and she jumped up in happiness.

"Oh, thank-you StarClan!" She cried, and she ran out of the den. Jayfeather just smiled as she left, and Hazeltail walked back in.

"Mousewhisker!" Hollyleaf called, and she saw him walking in through the camp entrance, fresh-kill in his mouth. He dropped them into the pile, and he ran up to Hollyleaf.

"What is it? Are you okay?" He said his eyes anxious. Hollyleaf nodded,

"Yes, better than okay! Mousewhisker, I'm expecting your kits!" She said, smiling.

Mousewhisker just closed his eyes, and murmured a silent thanks to StarClan. Then he smiled to Hollyleaf.

"That's great Hollyleaf. I can't wai-" He didn't get to finish, because there was a caterwaul from the camp entrance.

Foxfury, who was on guard outside, was on the ground, wrestling with a dark gray cat. They tossed around until Graystripe yelled out,

"Stop!!!!"

He ran down to the bottom of the clearing, and looked at the cat standing in the entrance. Two kits stood behind him, a one brown, and one gray with white flecks. He gasped, and ran up to the cat,

"Stormfur!"

**Seven pages. Whoa. **

**Well, did you guys like? I hope you did! Now, we are going to try this again! Ten reviews at least!!! I'm begging you! Oh, and tell me, are Silverkit, Hawkkit, and Frozenkit good names? Love ya'll!**


	8. Caught

**Oh, thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I just want to say a few things to some people,**

**Howlingsky, I do agree. A bit Riverclany. I have found two better names that Hawkkit and Silverkit, but Frozenkit…I am attached to that name, sorry!**

**Blossomstar, if I may call you that, I wasn't intending for the kit to be named after Hawkfrost, but you have a very good point.**

**Okay, with those aside, here is the new chapter! Love ya guys!**

* * *

Lionblaze couldn't believe it. Stormfur was here, with two kits. The last time he saw him was almost half a season ago. Was the Tribe under attack again?

Stormfur looked nervous around the gathering ThunderClan cats. He wasn't used to so many cats gathering around him. Lionblaze could tell that his kits were frightened out of their wits, and so could Stormfur,

"It's alright children, you will be okay. This cat in front of you is your grandfather. His name is Graystripe."

He nudged the two little kits forwards, who nervously sniffed Graystripe. Lionblaze laughed silently to himself. These kits were so scared, but so brave. Just like the Stormfur and Graystripe he knew.

Graystripe laughed and licked the two kittens. They squealed in terror, and ran behind their father. Graystripe, as well as many other cats all laughed at the little kits. Graystripe continued to purr until Firestar came up behind him,

"Stormfur, how are you?" He purred. He was his friend too, and it was a surprise to see him.

"I am alright." His answer was curt, "But Firestar, may I speak with you?"

"Why, yes of course. But, where is Brook?"

The truth hit Lionblaze. Something must have happened. Brook and Stormfur were too close to have traveled separated. Stormfur also knew what was wrong, because his eyes glimmered with sadness, as did his kits,

"Well,…Twist, one of the cats that came to attack us, came back begging to join the Tribe. She had claw marks all over her back and her face, and she didn't look like she would live that long. Stoneteller wasn't going to leave her in the cold to die, so he let her in. While treating her, he got a sickness. Apparently, she had a horrible sickness that was extremely deadly. It spread to half the Tribe, taking Brook's life. She told me that if anything bad happened, to take the kits to ThunderClan, and let them be raised by the Warrior Code that she has learned to respect," Stormfur's eyes were glossed with the sadness and pain from losing his mate,

"But then, Stoneteller, the first to get sick, but the last to die, appointed a new leader. Screech, who has always been hostile towards me, became leader. He has already become a full prey-hunter, and was young, and Stoneteller thought it was a good idea. The Tribe was suffering under his rule, and I eventually went up to him, told him what was going on. He got so angry with me that he banished my kits and I from the Tribe. He said that if he ever saw me again, he would kill me on the spot."

Stormfur sighed, looking down at his two kits, "Firestar, may I please stay here? My kits are so young. They still have two moons till they could be apprentices. They need to be around a she-cat, around some one like a mother."

Firestar nodded, and turned to his friend, "Graystripe, take-…um…what are your kits names Stormfur?" He asked, looking embarrassed.

Lionblaze had forgotten about the two little kits around Stormfur's legs. They looked so scared, so helpless. They were so skinny from not eating enough. It was getting closer to leaf-bare, and it was getting harder to find food.

Stormfur pushed the large brown kit towards Graystripe, "This, is Wolf that hunts at night," it was a tom, from the smell of it, "And this," he shoved the little gray kit towards his father also, "Is Burn from fire. They both will start going by clan names if that's alright with you, as Wolfkit, and Burnkit."

Firestar nodded, agreeing, "That is fine. In fact," He raised his voice so everyone could hear him, "Let it be known that these two kits are part of our clan, and that Stormfur, who has shown us that he is a loyal cat, will join our clan. For good." He added, seeing some cats shake their heads in disapproval. Thornclaw came down to where Firestar was standing,

"Firestar, is this wise? What would the other clans think?" His voice was not unkind towards Stormfur, just uneasy, "Should we take them?"

Stormfur's eyes suddenly blazed with a deadly anger, his voice was a silent whisper, "Are you saying that you should not take my kits, who are braver than you? They have passed through the mountains, lived through nothing that you can imagine. Wolfkit was carried off by a hawk, but we found him two days later." Lionblaze looked at the little brown kit, and he saw claw marks on his back and on his sides. It was so sad to see what these kits had to go through. It would have been so hard for him if one of his siblings was carried off by a giant bird.

Thornclaw looked at the gray cat, and nodded his head, "I did not say that. I simply pointed out that the other clans, especially RiverClan, will _not_ be happy with you joining the Clan. Plus, leaf-bare is coming-"

"Why do you even _care_ Thornclaw? Is it really your business?" Stormfur said, angry that Thornclaw would intrude on the leader's business.

Graystripe leaned over to Stormfur, and whispered gently, "Brambleclaw died. Thornclaw is the new deputy." Stormfur looked taken aback,

"Dead?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it, "That's…wow…" He was lost for words, but quickly recovered, "Then I am sorry Thornclaw."

Thornclaw nodded, "It is understandable. I did not know what you have gone through with your kits. Please, accept my apology."

Lionblaze snorted, was this some kind of old-fashioned way of treating each other? He laughed until Cinderheart looked at him,

"Stop laughing!" She said, "Or you'll look like your making fun of them, which you are." Lionblaze tried to stop laughing with little result. Cinderheart sighed,

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm starved." She gave Lionblaze a soft lick on the cheek, and she walked down to the fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze hopped down to where the cats were starting to back off from Stormfur, to let him have some room.

"Hello Lionpaw," Stormfur said, "It's good to see you're doing fine."

"It's Lionblaze now," He said, "And it's good to see you too. May I say hi to you kits?" Lionblaze looked at the two little kits, who were eyeing the large tabby.

"Sure," Stormfur said, as he pushed the two little kits forwards again. Burnkit, the little gray kit with the white flecks padded up first. She looked up at Lionblaze with large, amber eyes. There were the deep colors of flames, almost. He could see why the must have named her Burn. The second kit, Wolfkit, was a very large kit for his age. His fur was different shades of brown, light and dark. His eyes were a very deep green.

"Who are you?" Asked Burnkit, her voice strong despite her pitiful appearance.

"I am Lionblaze, warrior of ThunderClan." He said trying to sound majestic. The two kits opened their eyes in awe.

"Who is your medicine cat?" Wolfkit asked, his eyes looking around for the medicine den.

"How do you know about medicine cats?" Lionblaze asked curiously, looking at the kits, then to their father.

Burnkit was the one to answer, "Our father told us all about it on our journey here. He told us about Clans, gatherings, medicine cats, leaders, warriors, and he even started to call us our –kit names so we would get used to it. I can't wait to be a warrior!" She squealed, jumping at her brother. They looked like normal kits now, their worry gone now that they had a home. Lionblaze looked at Stormfur, who just shrugged,

"I wanted them to be ready for Clan life. It's strange going into a place you know nothing about."

Lionblaze was overcome with a feeling of humbleness towards Stormfur. He had done all of this, not for him, but for his kits, "You really loved Brook didn't you?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

Stormfur slowly looked up at Lionblaze, his eyes filled with the sorrow that had been in them earlier, "Yes, I did. And still do. But this was for the best, coming here," He looked back at his two kits, "For them I mean. They didn't know the mountains that well. They had never been out of the cave before we left. They won't miss any of it, and I've been here long enough before to not feel uneasy."

Lionblaze nodded thoughtfully. Firestar, who had been talking to Thornclaw, stepped over to Stormfur, "You must be tired. We will make you a spot in the warriors' den, and your kits will be under the watch of Whitewing, one of our pregnant queens." Stormfur nodded thankfully and followed Firestar to the warriors' den.

Lionblaze stood there for a second, and then decided to take a nap out in the sun that was still shining. He could tell that rain was coming, and that he should make good use of the sun.

He made his way up to the ledge outside of the warriors' den, and settled himself down. He felt Cinderheart pad over and lick his ears,

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Lionblaze purred, already sinking into sleep. He could feel Cinderheart continued to lick him while he sank into a deep slumber.

* * *

"_How can they let that sad excuse for a cat be in ThunderClan?!" Lionblaze heard a cat yowl, knowing who it was. Lionblaze knew that he was back in the Forest of No Stars, and that he was going to meet Tigerstar and Hawkfrost._

_Lionblaze sighed, and padded over to the voices that he heard, "I don't know Tigerstar! Firestar never has had the ability to think past his own paws." He heard Hawkfrost tell Tigerstar. _

"_Lionblaze," Tigerstar said, "It has been too long." Hawkfrost smiled and padded up to greet him,_

"_Nice to see _you_" He sneered._

"_Well, Lionblaze," Tigerstar said, "It seems that we have a bit of a problem. You apparently are not part of my kin anymore, nor any of your siblings." He said, and Lionblaze could guess where this was going, "This gives us a bad situation. I don't want to kill you. But sadly, you can't go on living with all that we have taught you. Your sister, Hollyleaf, would be more important to us that you. You need to be disposed of._

"_Sadly, we can't kill you. You are living, we are not. But we have our ways Lionblaze, oh yes, we do."_

_Lionblaze froze. What had brought this on? He was a smart student under Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, why would they want to kill him now?_

"_Plus," Hawkfrost added, "Your sister is having kits. Did you not know that?" _

"_No, I did not know that, but what does it have to do with me?" _

_Hawkfrost laughed, "It has _everything_ to do with you, Lionblaze!" _

_Tigerstar walked over to face Lionblaze in the eyes, "She will get very protective in the next few moons, as will her mate. You will find reason to want to kill your sister. She will get inside your head, quiet literally I must say." He laughed again, and Lionblaze just stood there. He had told Hollyleaf that if she ever got inside his head again, she would be in trouble. _

"_Now, we just wanted to tell you Lionblaze," Hawkfrost continued, "That you need to watch your back. Your life will turn upside down in a few moons, and you'll not be able to do anything!" He laughed again, a sound Lionblaze was tired of hearing. Tigerstar also,_

"_Hawkfrost, silence. Lionblaze, watch your self. Be careful where you look, and what you do. We will be watching." He nodded, and Lionblaze's vision was blurred, and everything in the dark forest went black._

_Lionblaze woke with a start, realizing that he may be in more trouble that he thought._

* * *

Jayfeather sighed. _If only life could always be this good,_ he thought. It had been a few sunrises since Stormfur had come with his two kits. He had checked up on the two little scraps of fur, and saw that they were well. Their father had taken good care of them while they traveled. Though there was nothing Jayfeather could do for the scars on Wolfkit's sides. He would have to live with those scars.

Jayfeather had been spending more and more time with Hazeltail. She was in his den constantly. She went with him to gather herbs almost every other day. She slept in his den more often. She was with him almost every second of the day.

The warriors' den had started to be crowed, especially since Stormfur had come. With two new warriors, and Leafpool and Crowfeather who had finished their training, it was really crowed. No one missed Hazeltail that much, though her brothers asked a few questions now and then, and she just came up with some excuse.

Even though a few suspicious looks had come from other cats, but then they remembered that Brightheart had once spent a lot of time with the medicine cats when she felt of need. But then again, what would Hazeltail be deprived of? She didn't have another she-cat fighting over her mate.

Quiet far from that indeed.

Now, Jayfeather sat in his den with Hazeltail, their tails twined together. Jayfeather couldn't think of when he had felt better. Even with out his sight, he could see how much Hazeltail loved him. He could _feel_ it, quiet literally.

"You know Jayfeather," Hazeltail said, nuzzling closer to him, "I love you so much, and I know that it must be hard for you to break rules like this," _Hahahaha. Right., _"But I want you to know that you can trust me. I would never try to offend you or hurt you."

Jayfeather was touched by her little speech, and licked her cheek,

"Oh, I love you to, beautiful. I never thought I could find love. That was the one thing from the beginning that I wasn't worried about. When I became Leafpool's apprentice, I thought that finding love wouldn't be a problem. I was a hot-headed apprentice, but I never thought I would love. But then you opened my eyes, excuse the pun." He said, laughing to himself. Hazeltail joined in, but then she stopped and was serious.

"Jayfeather, there's something I need to tell you…you see…I-" She was about to speak, but a vicious screech erupted around them,

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?"_

**AHHHHHH! Someone saw them! What now? Leave a review for what you think!**

**Plus, I will be making a poll soon, and I want all of you to take it, so I can know what to do!**

**Also, if you are reading this, you MUST put a review! Do any of you know how happy it makes me feel when you review? It might just be the happiest I have ever felt, and that is saying something my friends!**

**So review! I don't care if you log in or not! Just DO it!**

**Thank you very much. **

**Oh, and do you like the name Echofrost?**


	9. Dogs

**Alright, I hope you don't hate me for this, but something is going to happen, and it will knock your socks off! Whoop! Yeah! Alright!**

**With that out of the way, thank you for reviewing. I have not gotten enough people to take my poll, so I'm taking matters into my own Hands. If you want to take my new poll, please go to my page, right after you read. Got that? Good.**

**Here it is! Enjoy, and I love ya'll.**

Hollyleaf stood in the face of the den, her fur standing on end. She hissed, and Jayfeather hiss in return, standing up to face her,

"What do you want?" He hissed, getting up in her face, "Or did you just want to eavesdrop on us, and then go tell Thornclaw or Firestar?"

"Not when I first got here," She spat back, "But I'm highly considering it at the moment." She stepped back, and she held her head high, "Or do you just want to beg for me to not?"

"Why in the name of StarClan would I do that?" He hissed back, "When I owe you nothing? You are the one who dropped in on us, came in without permission, and are intruding on business that is not yours."

Hollyleaf was taken aback, but then Jayfeather felt her change her mind quickly, and she was strangely calm.

"Jayfeather," She said, the same calm feelings coming off of her, "I think you need to think this through, and then talk to Hazeltail," She nodded to the she-cat who was still sitting behind Jayfeather, looking worried, "You need to be very careful." Jayfeather's anger flared when she spoke to him like a kit,

"Hollyleaf, get out of here. Now." He hissed, turning his back to her, "Or else."

"Or else what?" She said, her temper gone too, "You'll attack me with herbs? You'll make me throw up? Jayfeather, you know what I can _do._" She said, snarling at him. Jayfeather spat, and he turned back to Hollyleaf,

"Look, Hollyleaf, I'm sorry I don't have what you have. I'm sorry my love is outside the warrior code, but if you try to get in between Hazeltail and me, it'll just be another Lionblaze. Exactly the same. Don't do it." He whispered, pleading now, "Just…don't do it. Please." Hollyleaf's anger melted into pity, but then back up to anger,

"Jayfeather, stop acting. You know what I have to do. There's no way around it." She didn't want to stop her brother from loving Hazeltail, but there was no way to avoid it. If someone found out, Jayfeather would have to be kicked out.

"Hollyleaf," Hazeltail broke in, "What are you talking about? What can you do to Jayfeather?" Jayfeather hung his head, and his voice was masked,

"More than you can imagine," he whispered, "More than you can imagine…" His voice trailed off, the little bit left was in anguish. He stood there for a moment, and then he put up his head, and turned to Hollyleaf,

"Fine. Do what you must. But not here. Let's go out into the forest." Hollyleaf nodded and walked out the den. Jayfeather turned to his love, his new life,

"Hazeltail, I don't know what's going to happen out there, but I promise that if what she does doesn't work, I will tell you everything. But if not, don't listen to what I say. I'll always love you." He licked her head between her ears, and then sighed. She looked up at him, and leaned over to his ear,

"Jayfeather, I'm having your kits. I can just tell. I hope you're happy, because I am. I want us to have a happy family, even if it means leaving the Clans. Just…don't leave me."

Jayfeather's sightless eyes burned with passion, "I will_ never_ leave you. I love you too much. But remember, don't tell anyone, and don't talk about it at all. Come and see me tonight if I…well, I'll tell you." He turned and left the den, and he could tell that Hollyleaf had already set out to the forest. Her scent was still hanging in the air, and his followed it.

There was a thick smell of rain in the air, and Jayfeather could hear the thunder in the distance. Jayfeather followed Hollyleaf's scent until he found her sitting near the abandoned two-leg nest. She sighed when he came into view,

"Jayfeather, I really don't want to do this, but…if you get thrown out of the Clans, the prophecy will never come true."

"Hollyleaf, I knew what it meant from the start. Leaf and Feather. It wasn't you and me. It was _Leaf_pool and Crow_feather_. As soon as they told us they were our parents, I knew it. Three will become one? That's us. One will be lost? That might have been Brambleclaw, but I don't know that. I don't think that StarClan has told us the complete prophecy." Hollyleaf nodded, but she didn't seem happy,

"Look, Jayfeather, that's great," Her voice didn't show that she though that, "But can I just get this over with?" When Jayfeather nodded, she turned her head to the side, "Jayfeather, why are you letting me do this? Why are you going to let me get inside your head, and make you not love her anymore?"

Jayfeather thought about that for a moment. Why _was_ he letting Hollyleaf do this? Why didn't he try to stop her?

"Well,…" He said, trying to explain what he thought, "I love Hazeltail, and I know that she is going to have my kits," He heard Hollyleaf's sigh. He knew that she had listened to their conversation, and that she probably guessed that she was having kits, "But I love her too much to be driven out of the Clan. If she had to leave with me…that would be worse than not loving her. I'm not a warrior, I'm hardly a medicine cat, from the way I act. But I can't hurt her by making her leave her family and the Clan…I won't do that to her. So do what you will to me, I'm ready." He sighed, and hung his head, his shoulder's drooped.

He felt the waves coming off of Hollyleaf, and they were full of grief. Now she really didn't want to do anything to Jayfeather, but she had to.

She closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Jayfeather fell to the ground, withering in pain.

_The pain was too much to bear. And yet, Jayfeather remained quiet. He was just on the ground, his voice not working. He wondered if he was dead, but then he realized what it was._

_A voice was in the back of his head, and he stained to hear it. It was a voice he recognized,_

"_You don't love her, she doesn't love you." It was Hollyleaf's voice, trying to force his mind in her ways. He cried out, his voice finally working,_

"HOLLYLEAF!_" He screamed, "Stop! Stop!" His shoulders were hunched, his voice cracked. If she didn't stop soon, he would die from the pain._

"_Jayfeather?" The voice was distant, going away, "Jayfeather, what happened?" The voice died away, and the pain stopped. Jayfeather's mind slowly went away from the place of pain and torture._

When Jayfeather opened his eyes, he sensed Hollyleaf above him.

"Jayfeather," She whispered, "I'm so sorry." And with that, she ran off into the forest, the opposite way from the camp. Jayfeather sighed, and heaved him self up. His whole body hurt, and he made his way to camp. It was time to tell Hazeltail the truth.

It started to rain.

* * *

Lionblaze looked at his apprentice. Toadpaw's progress was going well, but he couldn't get his hunting right.

The apprentice had his haunches in the right place, and he was as quiet as he could be. But he dragged his tail, and he had heavy paws.

"That's not right," Lionblaze said, once again. They had been out in the forest, working on this all day. Toadpaw should have learned it by now.

"I'm trying!" The black and white tom snapped, but then he recovered, "Er- sorry Lionblaze, it's just frustrating."

"I understand that, but you need to learn it." Lionblaze said patiently, for the hundredth time that day.

"Can't we work on fighting?" The apprentice begged, his eyes pleading. Lionblaze had been tempted to give in, but he stayed firm, again.

"No, just, watch me again," Lionblaze went down into the stalking position again, and walked a few steps, then stood back up. Toadpaw had sunk down into the position, but he still wasn't walking right. "Can't you explain it better?" He complained.

Lionblaze tried to think of a way to explain it to his apprentice, "Well,…If you were sneaking up on the enemy, would you be stomping around?"

"No," Toadpaw said, getting what he meant, "So if I step like this," He took a few steps, doing to crouch perfectly, "They can't hear me. All I have to do is pretend that the prey is the enemy!" He let out a kit-ish squeal, and then looked embarrassed, "Sorry, 'bout that." He went back into the crouch, and then started looking for prey. A mouse was nibbling on a seed about three fox-lengths away from him, and he silently walked over to it. He pounced, and its life was gone in seconds. He proudly took it to Lionblaze, who nodded,

"Very good," He said, "Now, go towards the WindClan border and catch me….five pieces of prey, then we will work on fighting."

The black and white apprentice nodded excitedly, and he ran off silently into the trees.

Lionblaze thought that he should follow Toadpaw, but then he rethought that. He would just wait there, but it started to rain. He went over to a hollow tree, and lay underneath it. Lionblaze didn't notice that he had fallen asleep until Toadpaw prodded him with his paw, "Wake up, sleepy paws!" He said, and went to go sit under another hollow tree, across from the one that Lionblaze had slept in.

Lionblaze stood up, and went to see what Toadpaw had caught. He looked at the pile, and was taken aback. There were two black birds, a squirrel, and two voles. The mouse Toadpaw had caught first was in the pile too,

"Toadpaw, I haven't taught you how to catch birds yet, how did you get those?" Toadpaw's face brightened up when he saw the birds,

"Well, I just used your example. If your opponent is in the tree, you just use the same technique as you would to catch a bird." He smiled, and beamed at Lionblaze. You had to admit it, this apprentice was good,

"Alright, well then, burry these and we'll head over to this place I know. You sure you want to though?" Lionblaze looked at the sky, "It's coming down pretty hard."

"Oh, we'll be fine. What's some rain to warriors?" Toadpaw quickly got to work, and the two headed off.

They traveled across the stream, since its banks were rising in the rain. They were far past where they should have been. It wasn't long until the water reached the trees.

"Do you smell that?" Toadpaw said, his nose pointing over to the river, "It's something I've never smelt before."

Lionblaze was going to say that it was just some WindClan cat when he saw what it was. On the ground, in the mud, was a dog's foot print,

"That's just a dog's print," Lionblaze said, continuing to walk, "It's two-leg must have let it off it's leash and it ran through here, no big deal." He dismissed it easily, but Toadpaw stayed where he was,

"It smells fresh," He murmured to himself, then he put his head in the air, and sniffed it, "And…something's mingled with it…Lionblaze!" he called out to his mentor, who sighed and walked back over to where he was,

"What is it Toadpaw?" He asked, tired and wet in the rain. He didn't want to deal with an apprentice, who thought they smelt something,

"It has another scent with it. WindClan." Lionblaze sniffed the print. Toadpaw was right. The rain had covered the scent, and almost washed it away, but it was there. A WindClan cat had been there.

"Follow it," Lionblaze said. He didn't know what was going on, but he may as well make it a way for him to test what his apprentice had learned.

Toadpaw sniffed the print again, and then started to follow a trail. It led deeper into the trees, away from the river. Toadpaw never once lifted his head to see where he was going. He just kept his nose on the ground.

"What are you two doing?" A voice behind Lionblaze, who was following Toadpaw carefully, said, "You look kinda funny." It was Rosepaw. Toadpaw's head flew up when he heard his sister.

"You would too if you were following a dog trail with WindClan's scent on it." He remarked, and Rosepaw shut her mouth, which had been gaping open.

Mousewhisker came out of the trees behind his apprentice, "Rosepaw, watch what you say to elder cats," She nodded her head and murmured a 'sorry' to Lionblaze. Mousewhisker looked at Lionblaze, "So, you're following a dog trail? What if you run into the dog? Two of you can't take it if it's big enough to have a WindClan scent on it. I can bet you that they weren't chasing through our territory."

Lionblaze hadn't thought of it that way. The dog wasn't being chased, it was chasing something,

"You're right," He said, "Do you want to come with us?" Rosepaw nodded her head, and looked at Mousewhisker,

"That is what I was implying. Let's go." The two apprentices' noses were going to work immediately, and they ran off. Mousewhisker flicked his tail to tell Lionblaze to follow them, and they walked together,

"I ran into your sister," Mousewhisker began. Lionblaze wasn't surprised. They had been spending sooo much time together, even Firestar had to separate them. Turns out she's having his kits in about three moons.** (I did look this up. It takes 60 days, or three moons-er-months.)**

"Well, something's wrong with her. She comes into camp, breathing real hard, going about hurting Jayfeather, in his mind, and some other weird things. She said something about Hazeltail and Jayfeather, but I think she was in shock or something. I said she may need to go see Jayfeather, but her eyes got all glossy and she said, "He must hate me now. I hurt him too much." Then Leafpool came over, and she took her to the medicine cat den. Weird huh?"

Lionblaze was taken aback. Hollyleaf had _hurt_ Jayfeather? And what was going on with Hazeltail?

"I'm sure she just fell or hit her head on something. She's normally way more…strict than that." Lionblaze couldn't think of a way to describe his sister.

"She's something isn't she?" Mousewhisker said, sighing, "I'm so lucky to have her…" He trailed off, lost in the moment. His eyes were glazed with what only could be love.

Lionblaze felt awkward for a few moments, until Mousewhisker recovered himself from his Cloud Nine,

"So how are things with Cinderheart? Hollyleaf said you two were getting pretty serious." Lionblaze wasn't ready for a question like that. He stayed quiet for a few moments.

_How do I feel about Cinderheart? I just…I've got to love her…there's no other option. Hollyleaf would crack if I didn't. But what do I care if Hollyleaf goes nuts? Tigerstar seems to think that I'm going to hate her someday anyways._

"I really do love her," Lionblaze said, though his voice almost questioned his statement, "And I just want to be with her," _Or at least, I need to be with her._

Mousewhisker nodded, and he turned to the way they were following the apprentices. It was quiet for awhile until a shriek filled the air. Lionblaze and Mousewhisker bounded up ahead, where they saw what made the apprentices cry out.

There were five dogs standing in front of them, Nightcloud's body at the leader's feet.

**I was going to end it there, but I just can't when I have all this time on my hands.**

Lionblaze's mind flashed to one thing. They were as good as dead. Nightcloud's dead body was a haunting sight. Her body was covered with gashes, and her ears were in shreds. Half her tail was gone. She was a mutilated, maimed cat. It was almost impossible to take your eyes off the gruesome sight.

The first of the dogs, the biggest one, snarled something in the dog language. The other four spread out, surrounding the cats. There was no way they could live.

Mousewhisker slowly made his way to where the two apprentices were, the dog's watching his every move. Surprisingly, they didn't attack him,

"I want Toadpaw to go running towards the ShadowClan border. Lose them if you can, but far away. Climb a tree or something. Rosepaw, head to the camp, get help. Lionblaze and I will handle these until you return." The two apprentices nodded, and Mousewhisker went slowly back to where Lionblaze was, and he told him the plan,

"When I say go, we'll start. Got it?" Lionblaze nodded, and prepared to spring. _Might as well go down in honor._

Mousewhisker prepared to spring also, and he yowled out, "Now!" He shot himself at the nearest dog, making it scream in pain. Lionblaze threw himself at the leader, and the two apprentices went running. Two followed Toadpaw, and thankfully, none followed Rosepaw.

The rain made it harder to fight the dogs, since they were so muddy and slick. Lionblaze didn't concentrate on what he hit, as long as he did hit something. His slashed one of the dog's eyes, and another in the muzzle.

Mousewhisker was on his dog's back, and the dog tried to get him off by rolling. Mousewhisker used a planned move, and he jumped, landing on the dog's soft belly. It howled in pain, and went running into the forest, away from ThunderClan's camp.

Two of the dogs had Lionblaze cornered against a tree. Mousewhisker jumped at one, but it turned in time to catch him in the side, sending him ramming into a tree, where he fell, unconscious, but breathing. The dog didn't finish him off though. It turned back to Lionblaze, and took a snap at him. It missed, but barely just.

Lionblaze just had thought that his life was over when he heard a familiar battle cry. He saw Firestar coming with Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Crowfeather. Rosepaw came too, but Firestar told her to run back, to find Toadpaw.

The two dogs turned to the new cats who had come in, and they backed off slowly. Behind them, the other three dogs came into view. Somehow they had gone around, and were behind the leader.

"Dog will catch cat," It said, in a ruff voice. Lionblaze couldn't believe it. The dog could speak cat, or at least a little bit, "Soon die you will." With that, they all ran away, heading towards the Moon Pool.

Firestar went up to Lionblaze while Leafpool went to check on Mousewhisker. He had raised his head, but his shoulder was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked Lionblaze, "What happened?"

"Toadpaw found a dog print, but only one. It was over by the stream. It's flooded its banks. We ran into Mousewhisker and Rosepaw, and they found the dogs. Toadpaw led two of them away while Rosepaw came and got you." Lionblaze explained what happened to them, while Firestar nodded,

"So you put the lives of two apprentices on the line, including your own? Lionblaze, please think before you act."

"But Firestar," Lionblaze argued, "There was a WindClan scent on the track. We _had _to follow it." Firestar's eyes widened when he turned to Nightcloud's dead body on the ground. A shudder went through his body,

"Lionblaze, have you ever heard the story about Tigerstar and the dog pack?" When Lionblaze nodded, Firestar continued, "So you heard about Swiftpaw and Brightheart then. Don't go looking for trouble when it should be left alone." Lionblaze nodded his head again, and Firestar turned to Mousewhisker,

"You need to go see Jayfeather." He said. Mousewhisker had managed to get to his paws, but he winced in pain. Leafpool and Crowfeather got on either side of him, and they helped him get back to camp. Lionblaze followed in the back, letting the rain pour down onto his back.

When they got into the camp, Cinderheart ran up to Lionblaze, and covered him in licks. He made an attempt to purr, but it came out as a croak. He was tired and hungry, and he didn't care for much more at the moment,

"Hey," He said, licking her on the cheek, "How's it going?" She ignored him, and started to look him over,

"Did those dogs hurt you? Are you okay?" Lionblaze stepped back so she would stop poking her,

"I just have a bad scratch on my leg," It was true. The dog's tooth had cut him on the leg, and it was still bleeding, "I need to go see Jayfeather." She nodded, and put her tail on his shoulder,

"I love you," She said, and he just tried to purr again. No luck.

He padded over to Jayfeather's den, and he saw Mousewhisker walking out. When he passed him he heard him say something about not being able to train, and having to lay around for a week or so.

When Lionblaze walked into the den, he saw Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf was speaking to him, her voice pleading,

"…just forgive me. I didn't mean to do that to you."

"I get that Hollyleaf, and I'm not mad at you. I didn't know what was going on either. But it just happened. Get over it."

"What happened?" Lionblaze asked, walking over to where they were. At the same time they both said, "Nothing."

"Okay then. Jayfeather, could you look at this for me?" He held out his leg, and Jayfeather padded up to him, and he looked at his wound,

"One moment," He said, and he walked back to his storage. Hollyleaf came up to him, and she looked distraught,

"Lionblaze, have you ever hurt someone trying to do the right thing, but you regret it more that ever?"

Lionblaze's mind flashed to Heathertail, and when they used to play in the caves. He pushed that out of him mind, and he simply nodded,

"Well,…I did that to Jayfeather today. He was doing something that had to be stopped, but I couldn't do it. I hurt him trying. I can't even look at him without feeling guilt." She couldn't finish, anguish falling over her. Lionblaze put a comforting tail on her shoulder, and she looked up at him, her eyes burning,

"I need to go now." She said abruptly, and she almost flew out of the den. Lionblaze just sat down, not putting any weight on his injured leg.

Jayfeather came out from his storage area, and came up to Lionblaze with some herbs in his mouth. As he chewed them up, Lionblaze asked him, "Isn't the half-moon tomorrow?"

Jayfeather spat out what he was chewing and answered him, "Yeah, it is. I'll be heading up. I hope StarClan tells us what to do about these dogs."

"Me too." Lionblaze said, wincing when Jayfeather put the medicine on his leg. It stung, really badly. Lionblaze had to clench his teeth to keep him from crying out,

"What did you put on it?" He hissed through closed teeth, "Acid?"

"No, just a special mixture I use. Now, go and sleep, come back here in the morning, and I'll put more on." Lionblaze nodded, and walked stiffly out of the den. The rain fell on his leg, and it made his leg sting even more.

_I really hate dogs,_ he thought as he walked into the Warriors' den, and settled down next to Cinderheart, who was asleep, _and if it kills me, they will go away._

**Did you guys like? I know that it sucked, but it's filler. **

**So, I need you guys to do me somethings. One: Check out the poll, don't care when, but do it.**

**Two: Come up with a cat that doesn't have a clan name, but could become one. Give me a description, and I will pick a winner.**

**Three: Review Review Review. Do it now, it's that little green button below. You can do it!**

**Love ya'll!**


	10. Blind

**Okay, I have many things to say,**

**One: If you have ****ever**** reviewed in the past, I really hope to get a review every time. If I could get more people to read it…*sigh* that would be FREAKIN' AWSOME! **

**Two: Jaggedwing, you have inspired me to no end. Your cat name has giving me a new idea, so I threw out all my past ideas, and at school, I discovered a new idea for my story! It's so much better than anything I have ever planned!**

**Three: I will be using one of the other names you peeps came up with, but not for my first purpose. It will be for a lesser part, but still, very important. **

**Four: I'm at a lost, for Toadpaw's warrior name, do you have any ideas? I can't think of anything that sounds good except Toadfoot, but there already is one of those! Thanks! Oh, and I thought about Toadslash, doest that sound pretty good? Give me your ideas!**

**Okay, here is the winner of the new cat contest- Hawkeh! Good job!**

**Love ya, here's my new chapter- Blind **

Jayfeather stood by the WindClan border, by the top of the river. The rain poured down relentlessly, as it had for the past day. It showed no sign of stopping, so Jayfeather stopped hoping for it to end. He waited for Barkface, and his apprentice, Kestrelpaw.

Jayfeather recollected what had happened over the last few hours. He had spent a good amount of time with Hazeltail, but also out getting herbs. He had realized that they were getting low, so he went to collect them, with the help of Hazeltail. Lionblaze had been ordered to stay in camp all day, so he told Toadpaw to go out and catch prey all day. The apprentice had not been hurt because he ran fast enough that the dogs didn't catch him. His mother, Daisy, was worried sick when she heard what had happened. She insisted that he rested that day, but he wouldn't have that.

A familiar scent washed over Jayfeather. He turned to Kestrelpaw, who was walking up with Willowshine and Mothwing.

"Kestrelepaw, where is Barkface?" Jayfeather asked, not smelling his scent, "Is he okay?"

Kestrelpaw's body let off feelings of sadness and despair as he spoke, "No. He died from old age. He gave me my full name on his death bed. I am now Kestrelthroat, WindClan's medicine cat."

Jayfeather dipped his head in respect, "That is wonderful Kestrelthroat. But we will mourn for Barkface."

"Where is Leafpool?" Willowshine asked, looking for the she-cat. Jayfeather sighed,

"Her punishment for having kits was to become a warrior. I too am coming to the moon pool as the full medicine cat."

Littlecloud, who had walked in on the group of cats as Kestrelthroat announced Barkface's death, was shocked,

"Why would Firestar do that? It is obvious that she was meant to be a medicine cat. She can't be a warrior. That's just…wrong…" Jayfeather nodded,

"It is very weird having Crowfeather in our Clan, and Leafpool as a warrior, but we are thriving. But I must warn you all, there is a pack of five dogs wandering around here. They attacked a group of warriors and their apprentices. We found Nightcloud on our territory, mauled by the dogs."

Kestrelthroat gasped, "We've been looking for her for the past two days. We thought she might have left because she couldn't stand being without Crowfeather, but apparently the dogs took her. You will have to show me where she is, and I'll take her home." Kestrelthroat may be a medicine cat, but his muscles were strong under his fur. He could get her back to his camp.

Mothwing cleared her throat, "If we want to get to the Moon Pool tonight…" Littlecloud jumped up from where he was sitting,

"Why yes, of course. Let's go now." He led the way up the trail, and the other cats followed in unison. Willowshine came up behind Jayfeather and she poked him with her nose,

"Jayfeather, there's something I need to ask you,"

"Sure," He said, at ease with the she-cat he had once disliked. Being with Hazeltail made him more affectionate, "What is it?"

"Blackclaw scented that Stormfur had come through our territory, and that he went pass WindClan's. Is it true? Did Stormfur come back?"

Jayfeather was hesitant with his answer, "Well…yes he has come back. And…with his two kits…but don't tell your Clan. Let Firestar take care of that the next gathering. It will be easier if he does it."

"Yes, of course…but I don't think my…leader will care…"

"Why do you say that?" Jayfeather asked. They were nearing the Moon Pool, and he would have to end the conversation,

"Well, you see…Leopardstar died," She said quickly, "There was a break out of fevers. It took out a warrior, two apprentices, a kit, all the elders, and…Leopardstar. Mistyfoot is going to the Moon Pool tomorrow with Mothwing and me."

"Hmm…I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone." Jayfeather said, sounding childish. It seemed weird, but it worked.

"Alright," Willowshine giggled, "Promise." She touched her tail on Jayfeather's back, and he felt a shock run down his spine. Her touch was light, but there was a reason behind it, Jayfeather was sure. A strange feeling, a mixed one, was coming off of Willowshine. Though she seemed to be holding it back, as if she wasn't sure about what she was feeling.

The cats gathered around the Moon Pool, and they all lay down, preparing to be swept by StarClan. The darkness came quickly for Jayfeather, and he knew he was in for a long night.

When he saw the starry cats, they were not facing him. They were facing four cats, one black, brown, silver, and a burning orange. They were not familiar to Jayfeather, so he stayed crouched in the bushes behind them, watching as they spoke,

"Are you sure you are all up for this task?" It was Bluestar who spoke, her voice thick with worry, "We could find some others-"

"Bluestar," The orange one with large white paws spoke, "I have been through more than you can imagine. We all have, after all we were the fir-"

"Yes, yes, we all know that," Yellowfang snapped, "But can you keep your focus?"

The dark shadowed one spoke now, "Do not question wither or not we can. Because of me there was a Cla-"

It was Tallstar who stood up next, "Stop it now. I believe there is a cat among us who does not belong. Jayfeather, please come out here," All the cats turned to Jayfeather, who slowly came out of the trees. His kept his eyes down, but he heard Bluestar tell the four unknown cats to leave, that they would discuss later.

"Jayfeather," Spottedleaf said softly, "Why were you hiding?"

"I-I-I wanted to know who those cats were. I've never seen them. What is their mission?" Jayfeather stuttered. Being caught by the StarClan cats frightened him. Even though he could see in these dreams, he felt so blind when they didn't tell him anything.

"That is not for you to know now," Bluestar said briskly, "But you may find out later. I believe that those of you who need to talk to the medicine cats, I would not leave them in the dark any longer,"

Tallstar, Runningnose, Barkface, and Leopardstar nodded, walking into the forest, disappearing. Only Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, and Lionheart stood in front of him, he kept his eyes down.

"Look up, and be not ashamed," Lionheart said, "I know a certain leader that did worse than listen in on conversations."

Jayfeather knew that he was talking about Firestar, and he raised his head. The cats were staring at him, but not in a hostile way.

Bluestar spoke first, "Jayfeather, I know we have spoken to you about Hazeltail, so we will talk about that later. Your Clan has greater needs. Do not underestimate those dogs. They come from a certain cutter place, where strange tests have been done to them. They are stronger, faster, and smarter than normal dogs. They will find others, not like them, but others to help them."

Yellowfang nodded at what Bluestar said, and she spoke next, "Jayfeather, I'm sorry to say you have been misled. We didn't send you that first dream, the one with the lion. That was not our doing."

Jayfeather stood in shock. Who could send dreams beside _StarClan?_

"We wonder how it happened and who did it, but until then, we have something else you must know," Spottedleaf said, "There are hard times ahead. Everything that happens will not make sense. Sometimes, you will not even get what is happening. But everything happens for a reason, remember that. Have hope; do not be blind to everything around you. Familiar faces will show themselves to be what you don't expect them to be. Watch your back, and look after those you love and care about."

Bluestar cleared her throat, "Speaking of those you love, there is a small problem with Hazeltail and you. We cannot take away the kits that she is pregnant with. But you will have to live with not getting to be a father to them, and they will have to grow without a father figure. Try thinking about that for awhile Jayfeather, remember who you are." **(Anyone thinking Lion King?)**

Jayfeather sat down where he was. This was a lot to take in. There was the dog pack, there was Hazeltail, the false prophecy, and to make it worse, he couldn't see any of it. His world of darkness would return once he left the dream world. He sometimes wished he didn't have to leave; he could just stay here, be in the ever peaceful forest, and see for the rest of his life, **(a.n. btw, I found it somewhat nice to listen to Permanent by David cook while you listen to this part. I don't know why, but it sounds pretty fitting.)**

"Why did I have to be born blind?" He whispered to himself. He didn't think any of the starry cats heard him, but he heard one of them shift uncomfortably. He looked up to see Bluestar moving, but she ceased as soon as he looked up.

Jayfeather felt many different feelings coming off of the blueish gray cat. She was upset, guilty, and felt untrustworthy. Jayfeather saw flashes in his head of what she was thinking. A dark, cold snowy forest. She was walking through the trees, scenting for her target. She was scared, but she knew her mission. She found what she was looking for. There were three little kits on the ground in a hollow tree. Their mother was out, hunting. She left for moments, and that was all the time Bluestar needed. She went up to the little gray kit, which looked just like his father. She put her nose down onto the little kit, and used the power put upon her to do her job, and his head popped up. He blinked his little eyes for the first time, and he saw nothing. Bluestar's job was done.

Jayfeather gasped. Bluestar had made him_ blind_? How could she do that to him?

"You…you…" He said, his breathes coming in shallow rasps, "Did…this…t-to…me?" Bluestar lowered her head, ashamed of what she had done,

"It had to happen little one," She whispered, "I'm sorry, but…sometimes to really see, you have to blind."

"Mouse dung to that!" He spat, "I'm _blind_ because of you! I can't see the love of my life because of you! I fell off the top of the camp because you made me blind. How can I trust you now?" He said, mostly to himself. Lionheart came up to him, and he rested his tail on his shoulder. Jayfeather tried to shake it off, but Lionheart kept it there,

"Jayfeather, look at me," Jayfeather raised his eyes to meet the great cat's amber ones, "You must understand, we didn't want to do this to you. We didn't even give you your powers. We do not control that. We are in charge of helping our past clans, and lead them in the right way."

Jayfeather stepped back, looking at the cats who betrayed him. His eyes were feeling a bit wet, **(a.n. I don't know if cats can cry, so we'll just say his eyes get a little wet.)**, and he backed off slowly, into the trees,

"I won't stop believing in you," He said quietly, "But I will not trust you. You may tell my advice, but I can't trust you anymore. Every time I wake, and still see darkness, I will think of you. I hope your happy." He finished his little speech, and he turned and ran into the trees, everything getting dark. He knew he wanted to get out of his own dream, so he used his power to go over to Kestrelthroat's dream.

The brown cat was sitting, listening to Barkface and Tallstar. They were uttering words of advice to him, so Jayfeather left. He didn't care for WindClan's troubles at the moment.

He skipped over to Willowshine's dream, and saw her talking with Leopardstar. She was arguing with her, and Jayfeather strained his ears to listen,

"…can't love him!"

"Why _not_?!" Willowshine growled, clearly not happy. Jayfeather wondered who they were talking about until he heard his name mentioned,

"You cannot love Jayfeather! He is from another clan, he is a medicine cat, _you_ are a medicine cat, and he's already having-" Leopardstar stopped when she realized that she had said too much.

"He's what?" Willowshine said, her voice a deadly whisper, daring her to say more. Leopardstar straightened up, and looked down at the little medicine cat,

"You will not speak to me like that. Ever. I didn't say anything that you need to know. You may not love him."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? Mistyfoot will be our leader tomorrow, and she won't know!" Leopardstar's eyes flashed,

"What makes you think that I won't tell her?" She said, her eyes daring Willowshine to oppose.

"Because, I know you," She smiled, "You won't do that. Know that you know that Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan, I'm your only link. You wouldn't tell her to get rid of me, and I'd even like her to see if she can."

Leopardstar sighed, and narrowed her eyes. It was a look that Willowshine was used to seeing, since she didn't cower away,

"Fine," Leopardstar snapped, "Be like that. But I'm telling you this know, you will have your heart broken if you chase after dreams that cannot be caught."

Jayfeather sank back into the reeds that were surrounding the two cats. Willowshine loved him? But he loved Hazeltail…it didn't matter. They didn't share borders, and the only time they see each other is at Gatherings. He didn't have to worry.

He felt himself start to wake, and he gave into the sleepy feeling. He woke, and all he saw was darkness,

_Thank you StarClan, _he muttered in his head, _Thank you _so_ much._

All the other cats started to wake as Jayfeather sat and listened to the sounds of the forest. He let his mind wander around, mostly landing on Hazeltail. When he thought of her he didn't feel so…alone. He felt whole around her, like he wasn't in a world of darkness. It was a world of light and love. He was happy with her, and could not imagine a world without her anymore.

Willowshine was the first to wake up. She looked at Jayfeather, expecting him to still be asleep. When she saw him looking at her, she turned her eyes down, not meeting his gaze. Littlecloud woke next, his posture worried. Kestrelthroat, then Mothwing woke. When all were ready to go, they departed from the Moon Pool. Jayfeather led the way, and no one questioned him. He knew the way just as well as any other cat, and he didn't fall or trip the whole time.

When they got to the point where they separated, Kestrelthroat went with Jayfeather to get Nightcloud. When he saw the mangled she-cat, he gasped. Jayfeather couldn't see the cat, but he heard she was bad.

Kestrelthroat swallowed his horror and he picked up the she-cat. He passed Jayfeather, who heard him lay down Nightcloud,

"Thank-you Jayfeather," He said, "This does mean a lot to my clan. And I am sorry about the attack. I don't even know the reason behind it. Heathertail went into Onestar's den, and they came out, and declared that we would attack later. It happened so quickly that I didn't get to have a say." And with that, he nodded, and picked up Nightcloud, heading back to his territory. Jayfeather turned around, and headed back to camp.

When he arrived, he saw Hazeltail asleep in his den, and he joined her, inhaling her sweet scent.

* * *

Hollyleaf sighed happily. The sun never showed its face, but the rain had stopped around moon-high. She was on guard, sitting outside the camp. She stared out into the darkness, imagining what would be out there. All the prey would be asleep in their burrows, and all was still. She wished that Jayfeather would come home quickly from the Moon Pool and tell her what he saw.

She heard something move, but it was behind her. She turned to see Thornclaw coming out of the warriors' den, and he turned to see her. His golden brown fur glowed in the moonlight, and his blue eyes shined. **(a.n. I gave him blue eyes, it suits him)** Hollyleaf didn't take much notice to him though, and she turned back to her post.

But when she felt a touch on her shoulder, and she smelled Thornclaw behind her, she stood up and turned. He didn't take a step back, and the two were uncomfortably close.

"Hi Thornclaw," Hollyleaf said awkwardly, "What are you doing up so late?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you might be lonely or tired, so I came out. I haven't been able to sleep either, too worried."

"About what?" Hollyleaf said, trying to get out of the position she was in, she stepped back, but Thornclaw moved with her,

"Well…I've just got a lot on my plate. Being deputy and such…Firestar and I are very busy now days. And I've been thinking about…well I can't say." He was hiding something from Hollyleaf, and her natural curiosity burned within her,

"What? You can trust me." She said, and Thornclaw's big blue eyes softened to an even deeper glowing midnight color,

"Well…ever since I'd first seen her, I haven't been able to look away. She is perfect in everyway, but she might think I'm too old."

"Who is it?" Hollyleaf pressed, her eyes widening. Thornclaw's whole body shook when she did so, and he closed his eyes, opening and closing his mouth without words coming out. Hollyleaf got closer to see if he was okay.

But when she got close, Thornclaw's head shot up. His eyes were a fraction of a mouse-length away from hers. He opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't get a chance to say anything. He practically jumped back and made a low snarling sound. Hollyleaf stumbled back in shock, and she fell onto her back. Thornclaw just looked at her with a pain in his eyes that Hollyleaf didn't understand.

"This is wrong," He whispered, mostly to himself, "Just…oh forget it." He didn't return to the warrior den however, but out into the forest. He walked with out saying a word to Hollyleaf, leaving her confused.

_What was that all about? Why was he acting so weird?_ Hollyleaf had noticed that he had been acting strange around her lately. She went up to get a piece of fresh-kill that morning, right when Thornclaw was. He had just frozen, as if he was made of ice. As soon as I had turned my back, he moved again. And later, when he had to put a patrol together, Hollyleaf offered, and he just stared at her. He finally said yes for her to go, but he looked at her strangely.

Indeed, Hollyleaf was very confused.

But she just went back to her post, and she sat there, waiting for Jayfeather. Eventually he did arrive, but his eyes looked troubled.

"What is it?" Hollyleaf whispered, "Did something go wrong?"

Jayfeather shrugged, "Well, Barkface died, and Kestrelpaw is now Kestrelthroat," Hollyleaf couldn't tell what was making Jayfeather upset until he muttered the words that broke his trust in StarClan,

"And Bluestar is the reason I'm blind. She came down when we were a few days old, and she blinded me. She said that I would have to be blind to really see." Hollyleaf's eyes shone with pity. Her brother, whom she had looked up to many times, was in so much grief. She still felt bad about what she had done to her brother that day when she tried to take his mind, causing him so much pain. Could that have only been yesterday?

"Jayfeather," She whispered sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. But sitting there feeling bad about it won't get us any closer to fulfilling that propch-"

"Another lie," Jayfeather said, but he raised his head, which he had dropped as if in defeat, "They didn't send it to me, but they don't know who did. But I'll tell you one thing, and its that I don't trust StarClan, or any other starred cat." He gave her a nod in remorse, and he padded up to his den, where Hollyleaf could catch a small scent of Hazeltail.

Hollyleaf had changed her thoughts about the two when she went inside Jayfeather's head. It wasn't just pain he was feeling, but an unimaginable amount of love for the she-cat. Almost more than she felt for Mousewhisker. It was his utter _willingness_ to sacrifice himself to what Hollyleaf was planning to that made Hollyleaf respect his so much now. Would she be willing to give her self up for Mousewhisker's well being? Somewhere in her mind she knew she would.

A familiar smell fell over Hollyleaf as she turned to see Mousewhisker behind her, his large brown eyes looking deep into hers, much like Thornclaw had.

"Hey there," She said, purring, "What are you doing here?"

Mousewhisker didn't answer, but he put his face up really close to Hollyleaf's ear, his breath tickling her ear,

"Your brother can't be trusted. Don't trust Lionblaze."

**Hey ya'll! Yo, I like love the reviews! **

**I have the next chapter ready, But I'm holding it hostage! YOu don't get it until I get as many reviews as I think fitting.**

Well, other than that, THankyou for taking my polls. I will be posting a new one, so don't forget to take it!

Love ya-

Lightningstreak


	11. Loyalty

**Alright then, let's get this party started! **

**First, can I ask how many of you hate the state tests? There are so pointless! But on my English one, I got a 237. Advanced, the best one, is 232. So I'm happy. My friend got a 356. I don't like her at the moment. **

**Other than that, I have found that you have given me enough reviews, but I may have to hold them hostage longer in the future…**

**I have some things to say to people**

**Camryn- I do love ya. I just like reviews! (I mean, who doesn't?)**

**Natureboy3- have no fear, the lovers will stay! It's my own creation for the two, so I could never break them up.**

**Jaggedwing- I like your ideas. I think I may have to use it ******** and I love the name…..hahahaha…I feel evil for no good reason! (sorry, I'm on candy and soda at the moment)**

**Lightkit, you are right. I did make a lot of mistakes back there. I wasn't paying much attention, so hopefully this is better. Oh, and it is one word, but I was too lazy to check my book sitting three feet from me. HAHAHAH (still on sugar!)**

**Hey, some people have been giving me author alerts and story alerts but no reviews! I will have none of it!**

**But here ya go! My next chapter in my wonderful story! **

**(****This is important to know. This is going to be why Mousewhisker doesn't trust Lionblaze anymore. Then it goes to Hollyleaf, three days later.)**

Lionblaze stood in the camp, looking for Toadpaw. Lionblaze's leg had healed at an incredible rate, and he was almost completely better. There still was a faint sting to it, but nothing he couldn't handle.

When he saw the white and black apprentice, he made his way over to where he was watching Bumblekit and his siblings. Lionblaze was surprised by how bit the kits were getting. They would be apprentices around the time Whitewing had her kits. Burnkit and Wolfkit would be joining them in the apprentice ceremony, since they were the same age. It was funny to think that Graystripe's kits were aunts and uncle to the little kits their same age!

Toadpaw was watching the kits wrestle and fight each other, calling out things for them to do, "Briarkit, duck your head," and "Bumblekit swipe your paws at her when she jumps at you,". Lionblaze noticed that Blossomkit wasn't fighting. She was watching intently, but she didn't look as if she wanted to fight. You had to admit it; she didn't look like a fighter. She had dainty little paws and a kind look in her eyes. She had a knowing look about her when the two other kits fought, like she knew better.

But when she pounced on a surprised Bumblekit, Lionblaze's thoughts disappeared. She fought with a skilled way, not needing any instruction. She streaked underneath her sister and tripped her, taking advantage when she toppled to the ground, her belly exposed. She jumped on her, pretending to claw her stomach. She looked back in the nick of time to see Bumblekit lunging for her, and she neatly jumped off of Briarkit, leaving him to land on her. Blossomkit went over back to where she was sitting prior to her little fight,

"You guys need to think strategy, not just force. If you wait a second, you can figure out other's weaknesses. Briarkit, you are too heavy on your paws, easy to unbalance. Bumblekit, you just attack, you don't think." She laughed when both of her siblings let out low growls. Burnkit and Wolfkit, who hadn't been in the fight, were laughing too.

"What makes you so smart?" Toadpaw asked kindly, looking at Blossomkit, "Where did you learn those moves? I've learned those, but only just."

Blossomkit shrugged, "Well, if there are dogs coming for us, or WindClan, I want to make sure I can fight. My sibling could learn a thing to too also." Toadpaw nodded his head eagerly,

"That's what I've been thinking! I've only really wanted to work on fighting, so I can be ready!" Lionblaze was behind his apprentice, and the two other kits shrunk back when Blossomkit just nodded at him,

"Toadpaw, you haven't been an apprentice that long. Be patient. I would like to teach you the right way, and not just to be a war machine."

Toadpaw, who was suddenly surprised by his mentor, stood straight, holing his head high, "Yes, Lionblaze. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lionblaze laughed, "But you are right. Let's go on a patrol and then practice your moves."

Toadpaw couldn't hold in his excitement. He nodded violently, and then headed out into the trees. Lionblaze laughed with Blossomkit and he made his way out to where his apprentice was, sniffing among the trees. He flicked his tail towards to where he wanted to go, and Toadpaw followed him.

"Lionblaze," Toadpaw said, looking at him with large yellow eyes. They had been walking in silence for a while, but Toadpaw sat down, looking at his mentor, "Have you ever felt that something is right?"

"What do you mean?" Lionblaze asked, not getting what his apprentice was saying. Toadpaw shuffled his paws, embarrassed. Lionblaze sat down with his apprentice, looking at him with his amber eyes.

"Well…have you ever felt that you need something? That you are _supposed_ to have it? Like…being with someone?" Toadpaw's eyes traveled to his paws. Lionblaze shifted uncomfortably, but stopped walking,

"Well, I think I have. Do you mean that you are in love?" Lionblaze had a feeling about where this conversation was going.

"I think that I am," Toadpaw said, "I've never felt this way before. I mean, I love Rosepaw and Daisy, but this is different. It's more than just a feeling of love; I want to be with her."

Lionblaze went over to his apprentice and put his tail on his shoulder, "I understand what you mean. You just need to wait and see how things work out. I-I thought that I loved someone, but then I started to pay attention to Cinderheart, and now we are happy together. Just let your future play itself out." Toadpaw nodded his head, and got to his paws,

"Let's go," He said, heading off towards the ShadowClan side of the forest. They hadn't been over there in a while, and it made Lionblaze uneasy to look into the pine trees that hung gloomily to the ground. Toadpaw took no notice to them, and he just walked on. Lionblaze followed his apprentice, to see how well he had been trained.

He walked with a light step, barely audible to Lionblaze. He held his head slightly down; almost ready to attack whatever got close. Lionblaze had to admit it, his apprentice was good.

When they got down to the lake shore, Lionblaze went to get a drink from it. Toadpaw followed suit, but he stepped back quickly,

"There's something in the water!" He cried, and he scurried back to the trees, scared. Lionblaze looked into the water and saw what Toadpaw had seen.

There were four stars in the water. Three were bright, shining and burning. One was dim, as if it was to become bright, but it wasn't yet.

Lionblaze stared at them until a cloud came to cover them up. He stared up into the sky, and saw nothing. Lionblaze blinked and shook his head. He was dreaming this up, he had to be.

But he looked back at the water, and there was the cloud, over the stars that had been dimmed by the cloud. Lionblaze hissed when he heard a voice in his head,

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. A great storm will come, with sky, air, darkness and water. Only when the fourth comes will it finally end, and you will be at peace." The voice left as quickly as it had come, and Lionblaze saw the stars and cloud disappear.

Lionblaze shook his head. This had _not_ just happened. Jayfeather was the medicine cat, not him. He didn't get things like this. It wasn't his place.

He walked back over to where Toadpaw stood, and he saw his apprentice, shivering on the ground. Lionblaze held back the desire to laugh, and he tried to look serious,

"It was just a fish," He said calmly, "Nothing else. Let's go up near the WindClan border and go practice."

Toadpaw regained his mind and he stood up and followed Lionblaze again. They did not go very far into the woods until Lionblaze perked his ears up and flicked his tail, telling Toadpaw to stop. They froze, and Lionblaze whispered very quietly,

"Toadpaw, can you smell that?" He said, "It's one of the dogs."

Indeed it was a dog, a large golden one with a patch of white on its stomach. He was walking away from the two cats, with two other dogs following him. They were not ones that Lionblaze had seen earlier. They were two new ones.

They were female, a black and brown one, and a white one. One was very small, a lap dog.** (I might start using human terms to make it clearer.) **The other was huge, a saint bernard. They cowered in fear as the golden dog turned on them and yapped something in its strange tounge,

"Faster walk. No time, must get you there. Make Fox happy." Fox, that must be the leader's name. Fox, a sneaking, lying animal. Very fitting name.

The two she-dogs quickly sped up, and the golden one smiled to himself. He walked on after them, making a strange sound, almost like chuckling.

Toadpaw was shaking again. He was very freaked out, seeing the dogs again. He and his sister almost died last time he saw them.

Lionblaze put a comforting tail on his shoulder, "It's okay, they're gone." He said quietly, "Let's just get out of here."

Toadpaw nodded like nuts, and he stood up, still shaking. He started to walk when his nose shot up in the air,

"Lionblaze, can you smell that?" He asked.

"Do you mean the dogs or the WindClan scent?" Lionblaze had picked it up too. They were not close to the border, but the smell was very strong. Like a fresh scent marker.

"Let's go see what it is about," Toadpaw said, running into the trees. Before Lionblaze could finish, he heard a caterwaul. But it was not Toadpaw's.

Lionblaze ran ahead to see Mousewhisker, Thornclaw, and Brackenfur attacking a large group of WindClan cats. There was Ashfoot, Tornear, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Sunpaw, Harespring, and Dewspots. They were laying down scent markers, just as Lionblaze thought. The three ThunderClan cats were already fighting, and Toadpaw was taking on Sunpaw. Lionblaze threw himself into the battle, his claws sliding out. He jumped onto Tornear's back, and started to claw at his back. He cried in pain and shot out from underneath Lionblaze, running back to his territory.

Toadpaw fought Sunpaw with all of his might. Practically killing the older apprentice, he ran off, but Toadpaw chased him, using the speed he had to have running from the dogs.

Thornclaw was battling with Ashfoot, him being the one on top. Breezepelt came running for Lionblaze, while Heathertail jumped onto Mousewhisker, bringing him down. Brackenfur was in a tight battle with Dewspots and Harespring, but he delivered a slash to Harespring's nose that caused him to run away, howling in pain.

Breezepelt slammed into Lionblaze, but he was ready for the hit. He let himself roll over, landing on top of Breezepelt. He was not smaller than Lionblaze, but his strength was less. Lionblaze's weight held down Breezepelt while he raked his claws against his belly.

Suddenly, a fire burned in Breezepelt's eyes. Lionblaze recognized the hate Breezepelt had for him, his half brother. He saw the pain of losing his mother, and his father not loving him. He strived to become even with Crowfeather, or to at least get even with one of his _other_ kits.

He threw Lionblaze off of him, and he leaped under Lionblaze, raking at his legs. Lionblaze's wound from the dogs had opened back up, and pain seared throughout his leg.

But the pain just fired Lionblaze's power to an all time high, and he saw his vision go red. He lunged at Breezepelt, making contact with his claws. He slashed him wherever he could, wanting to do damage. He didn't want to kill his half brother, oh no. He did _not_ want that at all.

Breezepelt realized that this was not a winning battle for him. He tried his hardest to get away from Lionblaze's ripping claws. Lionblaze let him go, giving him one more day to live,

"I will get you," Breezepelt hissed quietly, "And trust me; I've already taken a prize from you." He spat at him, but ran off after his other Clanmates.

It was only Mousewhisker, Heathertail, and Lionblaze left. The other ThunderClan cats had chased after their enemies, making sure that they didn't come back. Heathertail had one paw on Mousewhisker's throat, pinning him down. He didn't try to move, for any movement would have hurt his throat, making him closer to death.

"L-Lionb-blaze…." He heard Mousewhisker whisper, trying to call out, "H-Help…."

Heathertail turned to look at Lionblaze, keeping her paw on Mousewhisker. She had a smile on her face that tortured Lionblaze to no end. It was a smile with hatred, but a kind of sadness,

"Yes," She hissed, "Come and help your Clanmate. Or will you not fight me? Come Lionblaze, let us fight. Save Mousewhisker here."

Lionblaze didn't move. He couldn't fight Heathertail. Even if he didn't love her, as he kept repeating in his head every day (and it is working), he didn't want to fight her. But his vision hazed, and he saw himself ripping her apart, making her suffer. He pushed the idea out of his head, looking at the real situation. Mousewhisker was making a quiet pleading sound, begging Lionblaze to get the pressure off of him.

But again, Lionblaze didn't move. Heathertail smiled bigger, and she turned back to Mousewhisker. She unsheathed her claws, and brought it raking down slowly on Mousewhisker's stomach. He cried out in pain, but Lionblaze couldn't move. He could not believe that the sweet cat he used to no was now a crazed she-cat. It was impossible that Hollyleaf alone had done this to her.

Then something made sense to Lionblaze. What Breezepelt had said, _I have already taken a prize from you_…He had taken Heathertail, and made her like him.

Full of hatred.

Heathertail stopped torturing Mousewhisker neatly, and walked up to Lionblaze. She licked his cheek, sending shivers down his spine,

"See you round," She said, laughing ever so quietly. She turned and walked off into the trees, back towards her territory.

Mousewhisker had made his way to his paws, and was looking at Lionblaze with hatred in his eyes, "Why didn't you stop her?" He asked, "Why did you let her do that to me?"

Lionblaze stood there, not sure what to tell Mousewhisker. Mousewhisker's eyes shone with distrust and a lust for his blood,

"I can't promise I can make you go through what I did," He said evenly, "But you will _not_ be like that to anyone else. So…cruel…I thought I knew you better Lionblaze, I truly thought that I did."

Mousewhisker, who was still bleeding from every wound, made his way slowly back to camp, limping. Lionblaze felt sick to his stomach. He lowered his head, and felt ashamed. He had not just let Heathertail get away with that, but he had broken a bond with a very trustworthy cat.

And most likely his sister too.

Hollyleaf sat there, listening to Mousewhisker finish his story. She was shocked at what Lionblaze had done. Even more so, she was enraged that he had let Heathertail _claw_ Mousewhisker half to death with him watching. She thought that Mousewhisker was right, she shouldn't trust her brother.

But she had to right? What about the…then she remembered, there was no prophecy. It had been a lie. So…if she didn't have full trust, that would be okay. Just like she doesn't trust Ashfur.

Mousewhisker's stomach was starting to scar over, but he still looked like he was in pain. Hollyleaf didn't want him to be in so much pain just for her,

"Go back to sleep," She told him quietly, "Go and rest. I'll be here tomorrow, and the day after that and after that…" She trailed off, going up to lick his forehead. He tried to purr, but he was too tired. He just nodded to her, and walked back up to the Warriors' den.

Hollyleaf went back to her post, trying to get the image of her brother out of her head.

It was three days after Mousewhisker had been attacked by Heathertail. The whole clan knew this, but not that it was Lionblaze's fault. Only Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze knew.

Hollyleaf was sitting out side of the warriors' den when she heard a squeal from Whitewing, who was inside the nursery. Jayfeather must have heard it too, since he came running out of the medicine cat den, and into the nursery. Millie, Daisy and Ferncloud pushed the other kits out of the den, so that there would be room for Whitewing to give birth. Birchfall ran into the den also, to be with his mate. When all was quiet from the den, Hollyleaf went to stick her head into the den.

Sitting curled up against Whitewing was…four kits! Since Whitewing and Birchfall were both only kits, since Birchfall's sibling had died, this was wonderful. There was a fluffy white kit, who was the only girl. She looked just like her mother. The other three boys were a tortishell with distinctive dappled black markings on him, one was a golden amber with a dark red tail and paws, and the last was a small silver kit with a white line running down his spine.

"They are lovely," She heard Birchfall say, "What do you want to call them?"

Whitewing looked down at her little kits, and she pointed to the little girl, "She will be Echokit. She is an image of me, my little echo. And the grey one shall be Frozenkit, look at him slightly shaking." He was shaking slightly in the cold air, and Whitewing wrapped her tail around him.

Birchfall took her silence that he should name the other two. He looked at the tortishell one, "He can be Moonkit. I am fond of that name. And what shall we call you?" he put his head close to the golden one, who raised his head form his mother's side, and he softly bit his father's nose,

"Well look at that!" He said, "He's just a little wild tyke isn't he? That's what we will call him. Wildkit." He said, licking the small kits.  
"Echokit, Wildkit, Frozenkit, and Moonkit. Lovely names," Jayfeather said, laying some borage in from of Whitewing, "Eat this," He said, "And more milk will come."

Whitewing nodded, and she ate the herbs in front of her, not making any faces. She needed the extra milk to feed the four kits.

Hollyleaf withdrew her head from the den, and saw her self meet Firestar's gaze. He walked over to her and put his head in the den also. When he withdrew, he was smiling,

"Such beautiful kits," He sighed, "I remember why Squirrelflight and Leafpool were born. They were such wonderful kits…" He sighed again, and he smiled slightly to Hollyleaf, "I expect that my great grand children will be just a pretty as my daughters and their kits?"

Hollyleaf nodded, embarrassed by Firestar's remark. He laughed at her expression and he walked off, going to talk to Thornclaw.

Mousewhisker came over to Hollyleaf's side, and she nuzzled up next to him. Indeed, she was very happy about having kits. They were going to be beautiful, since they were Mousewhisker's kits.

But one thing troubled Hollyleaf about her kits. When she saw Whitewing, having to sit around all day, waiting to have her kits, was she ready to have to give up being a warrior for a while? Did she want it that much?

Feeling Mousewhisker at her side, she knew that the answer was yes.

**Hey did you guys like it? Tell me in a review, you can leave more than one! Please do!**

**The reason I held this ransom is that I wanted at least 20 reviews. I got 18, but I wanted to see how ya'll would react! Sorry for the break down UltraViolet1321! I won't do that again soon....:)**

**So, leave me some review people! 15 would be great, but 20 if you can muster it!**


	12. Thorns

**TO LET YOU KNOW, IF I USE HUMAN TERMS, IT IS FOR YOU, SO YOU CAN KNOW IN MORE DETAIL. Yes, they would not have known about lap dogs and what not, but it is for you, so you can understand better. Thankyou.**

**You guys rock, really. **

**I do love the reviews, yes, all of them! I love ya'll! **

**Hey, I know my grammar was really bad last time! I did type that really late at night, on a school night. That is how much I love ya! I sacrificed my self that night, even if it wasn't that good.**

**Hey, btw, this is going to be awesome hopefully, because of Jaggedwing's idea! Thank you, and hallelujah! **

**Oh, and we can't go to Jayfeather till next time! Sorry, next chappie though we will!

* * *

**

_Stupid thorn._

Hollyleaf was on her way to the medicine cat den. She had pricked her paw on a thorn moments ago, and it was almost time to go to the gathering. She silently cursed herself for getting to close to the rose bush outside of camp. Did she have to go smell it just now?

The whole day it had been snowing, heavier every minute. It had let up to almost nothing in the past few sun-movements, but flurries still came down a bit. Hollyleaf sighed, and shivered in the recent cold.

But she hobbled in anyways, and she saw Jayfeather, who was alone. She scented a bit of Hazeltail, but didn't make any remarks. She had not cared for a while anyways. It was his choice, not hers. She was going to focus on her Clan, her future kits, and Mousewhisker.

"Jayfeather," She said, "Can you get this thorn out of my pad? I don't want to walk on it all night."

"Sure," Jayfeather shrugged, going over to his sister, "Which pad?"

Hollyleaf held out her front right paw, and she felt Jayfeather grip onto it. It was out in seconds, and she didn't feel a thing.

"Stay here while I go get something to make sure it doesn't get infected." Hollyleaf nodded, and Jayfeather disappeared, only to reappear seconds later. He had chewed up leaves in his mouth, and he put them on her paw. It stung a little bit, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Thanks," She said, putting her paw down, "That feels better."

"Yeah," Jayfeather said, sounding distracted, as he had for the past week. Ever since the border fight with WindClan, he had been very distracted.

"What is it Jayfeather?" Hollyleaf asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said, "But I just can't help but wonder if Lionblaze is okay. He has been so quiet lately, it makes me worry. Is he really over Heathertail?"

"Jayfeather, don't even go there," Hollyleaf snapped at her brother, surprising herself, "I've told you, I took care of that."

"But it hurt Mousewhisker. You _doing_ that hurt him. Heathertail slashed him up so bad last week, doesn't that _bother_ you at all Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather's sightless eyes were desperate for her to grasp this, "Doesn't your power bother you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused, "My power is the most powerful of all. I mean, yeah, you can practically read minds, Lionblaze can fight like a tiger, but what about me?! I have the most powerful power of all! I can twist minds to do what _I _want!"

"Exactly," Jayfeather said in an infuriating calm voice, "What I mean."

Hollyleaf didn't want to be mad at her brother. In fact, she didn't even think it was a good idea. If Jayfeather was mad at you, you would not be very happy. He could make you miserable by just looking at him.

"Don't you think that your power has affected too many cats?" Jayfeather said, trying to explain the concept to her, "First, you make Heathertail not love Lionblaze. That crushed him. Then, you make him love Cinderheart. We know he really doesn't, but _you_ made him think so. Now, she won't love any other cat. _And_ since Heathertail doesn't love Lionblaze, she couldn't care less for our clan. That's why they attacked. They did that all because of you. Dustpelt was maimed, Mousefur died, and Mousewhisker was torn up, _because of you_. Please try to grasp that!" He pleaded, his eyes widening.

Hollyleaf stood there in shock. Her brother thought that this was all _her _fault? How could he?

"Should I not trust Lionblaze then?" She questioned. Mousewhisker had not let her be anywhere _near_ her brother for the past week or so. He had always found a way to get away from him, finding excuses to leave from his presence. It started to bug Hollyleaf, but she said nothing.

"I don't think so," Jayfeather said, "He hasn't done anything, yet."

The _yet_ part of that sent a shiver down Hollyleaf's spine. Her brother was known to be violent, and probably could, and would, end up killing someone sooner or later.

"Let's just forget about it," Jayfeather finally sighed, "Leaf-bare is almost here, so we must help the Clan. You need to be a warrior, and I need to be the medicine cat. Different coughs always go around, and I need to prepare. You need to help hunt and protect us. Now, let's go to a gathering."

He brushed past Hollyleaf, out to the camp. Hollyleaf sighed, and she followed him.

Mousewhisker came up to Hollyleaf's side. She purred, but it wobbled a bit. Mousewhisker noticed it by tensing his body a bit, but said nothing. He just licked her head, and guided her down the slopes, down to where the assembled cats were. Hollyleaf saw that Crowfeather and Leafpool were not going, along with Ashfur. Hollyleaf noticed him looking at her, then to Thornclaw, and he _winked _at her. **(we are saying they can wink. Cats in my story are **_**special**_**.)**

Hollyleaf blinked at Ashfur but did nothing to acknowledge him further. She concentrated on walking down the rocks, trying not to think about Thornclaw's deep blue eyes.

Hollyleaf saw that Birchfall was coming out of the nursery. Whitewing's kits were getting bigger everyday, and they had opened their eyes already. Echokit had silvery blue eyes, as did her brother Frozenkit. Wildkit had yellow eyes, and Moonkit had dark amber eyes. Hollyleaf thought that they were the cutest little things she had ever seen.

When they got down to the assembled cats, Lionblaze came up to them. Mousewhisker flinched a bit, but said nothing.

"Mousewhisker," Lionblaze said apologetically, "I didn't mean to let that happen. I froze up okay? I-I have had some bad…experiences with Heathertail before, and I just…well I froze up. Please forgive me."

Mousewhisker's eyes danced with thought. Should he forgive Lionblaze? Hollyleaf noticed his tail go down and brush across the scar that was starting to form. It would remain there for his whole life, but that's not what he remarked,

"Lionblaze, I have often had my eyes on you. I don't know why, but I always felt uneasy around you. Kind of…uncomfortable, might I say. Just the way you could fight and not get hurt, the way you could keep going when everybody else was down…it scared me. But now I know. You are dangerous. You should not be trusted easily. But…fine. I will trust you enough to be around Hollyleaf. Even though she is your sister, I don't think that it would be wise for her to be around you. I have pity for Cinderheart." With that, he moved away, his tail on Hollyleaf's shoulder. She gave an apologetic glance at Lionblaze before they departed, and he looked deep in thought.

Hollyleaf heard Firestar call out that they should be on the move, and all the assembled cats began to walk through the forest. Hollyleaf saw all who was going. Foxfury and Icesong were going the first time as warriors. They had cleaned their coats until they shone in the moonlight. Toadpaw tread near Lionblaze, but he was talking with Rosepaw. Thornclaw was up near Firestar, with Jayfeather behind him. They were all talking, and Hollyleaf wished that she knew what about. She saw Brightheart and Cloudtail walking behind them, talking to Birchfall. Hazeltail was off towards the side, talking with Honeyfern and Berrynose. Hollyleaf just noticed how _big_ Honeyfern was. She must have been pregnant with kits for a while without telling Berrynose. She was probably going to have kits in a moon or less! Hollyleaf wouldn't be having hers for about two moons, along with Hazeltail.

When they reached the WindClan border, Hollyleaf could tell that Mousewhisker was uneasy. He didn't want to be over there, but it was the quickest way. Plus, ShadowClan would not appreciate Thunderclan going across their land.

Hollyleaf didn't see a single WindClan cat the whole time while they were walking, but she thought she smelled them up ahead. They must have left earlier that ThunderClan.

Hollyleaf jumped nimbly onto the log when she reached it. It was a bit slippery from that day's snow, but nothing too bad. She dug her claws into the tree to make sure that she didn't fall.

She jumped down and went to find a place that she could sit with Mousewhisker that wasn't too covered in snow. When she finally found a spot, she and Mousewhisker huddled together.

Hollyleaf noticed that when Jayfeather sat down, Willowshine came and started talking to him. He looked very uncomfortable, and he left her in mid-sentence, going to sit by Hazeltail. Willowshine saw him twine her tail with his for a moment, and she left, looking hurt. Hollyleaf wondered if Jayfeather knew anything about that.

Since ThunderClan was the last one to arrive, the gathering started when Firestar leaped up into the trees. Blackstar cleared his throat, and everyone looked up at him,

"We have been prosperous in ShadowClan. Prey has been running well for Leaf-Bare, and we have two new apprentices, Yellowpaw and Crackedpaw. Snowbird has had her kits, who are Mudkit and Hawkkit."

Cheers from ShadowClan went up as he mentioned the two apprentices, and Hollyleaf noticed two small cats looked down in embarrassment,

"Also," Blackstar added, "We have a new warrior. She is not from the Clans, but she holds great knowledge about our ways, and I have agreed to let her join us," He pointed down to a black she cat who's dark blue eyes shone with pride, "This is Shadowstreak." **(Like the name? thought I might name her like me. And do you see anything yet?)**

Blackstar sat down, nodding to Mistyfoot to start,

"Leopardstar has died," Mistyfoot said sadly, "I went to Moonpool after the medicine cats and I received my leader name." The other leaders congratulated her while cheers came up again, "My deputy is Blackclaw."

Some cat in the back called out, "But there is already a Blackstar!" Blackclaw, hearing this, snarled, turning around for the cat who said that.

Mistystar turned to look at the cat who called out, "I have just received my nine lives, and I don't plan on losing them anytime soon, thank you." She turned back to the other cats, finishing her news, "There was a sickness in our camp, and it not only took the life of Leopardstar, but the lives of all our elders, Grasskit, Sneezepaw and Mallowpaw. But, like ShadowClan, we have also had a cat join us. He comes from far away, seeking a place with little corruption. His name is now Riverflame." Mistystar sat down after her news. Hollyleaf saw a long haired silver tom with bright green eyes. Mistystar looked at Onestar for him to go. He stood up, and looked down at the cats,

"WindClan has been strong. Nightcloud was mangled by dogs, but we have two new warriors, Swallownose and Sunwhisker. Owlwhisker also died." Very few cheers came out of the WindClan cats, as if some were not approving this. Hollyleaf recalled that those two apprentices were still pretty young, only about a moon and a half older than Toadpaw and Rosepaw.

Onestar nodded to end the little yowls and he spoke up again, "Barkface has died, and our new medicine cat is Kestrelthroat. Barkface died in no pain, just old age. We hope that he will be at peace in StarClan, and bless us." With that he sat down, not acknowledging for Firestar to go. He stood, but did not look at the brown tom,

"ThunderClan has been very good. We have to new warriors, Foxfury and Icesong," More cheers, "And two apprentices, Toadpaw and Rosepaw. Whitewing has had four kits known as Wildkit, Frozenkit, Echokit and Moonkit. We have two pregnant she-cats, Hazeltail and Hollyleaf." All the cats whose name was mentioned looked down when Firestar called their names. Hollyleaf held her head high, being fine with be told about.

"Also," Firestar continued, "WindClan have been bothering us. They raided our camp, and tried to take our territory," Angry yowls came from both WindClan and ThunderClan, and Firestar spoke over them, "Onestar, please explain why you did so."

The brown tom jumped up at Firestar's words, "What else? We are almost starving! We need more territory than any other Clan! Half of the reason Barkface died was to malnutrition! He with the rest of the clan wasn't getting enough to eat! What else can we do?!"

Firestsar glared coldly at his former friend, "There is much. You could stop stuffing your faces every chance you get. Don't think that I haven't noticed how big some of your cats are." He stole a look down at Ashfoot, who was looking a bit on the big side, "And no wonder your medicine cat would give himself to his clan, making one less mouth to feed."

"SHUT UP KITTYPET!" Onestar roared, "Don't tell me how to run my clan. I am a tad smarter than you might think you stupid, fox-dunged mouse-brain!"

"Look at the sky!" It was Littlecloud who called out, "There are clouds over the moon! StarClan doesn't approve!"

Hollyleaf looked up and sure enough, there were clouds. Onestar realized his mistake, and he sat, though his fur still was fluffed out. He didn't look happy, but he was calmer.

"I'm sorry for that outburst Firestar," Onestar said, "But I'm still not very ecstatic."

Firestar nodded, and he finished his business, "There has been a dog pack wandering around in the woods. These are the same dogs that killed Nightcloud. They have been a problem, but nothing we can't handle. WindClan should be cautious; they have gone back and forth across the border. Brambleclaw died from a high fall," Many cats gasped, but Firestar continued, "During the WindClan raid, Dustpelt fell off of the top of our camp, crushing his legs. He is now one of our elders, and Mousefur was killed. Thornclaw is my new deputy."

Grim cheers came up since they were just reminded of the tragic moon that had taken place, but Thornclaw held his head up high, a beam for his clan,

"Other than that I have no business, this meeting may end." Firestar jumped down from the trees, and flicked his tail, "ThunderClan, let's move."

Thornclaw immediately got up at started to get everyone too their feet. Hollyleaf stood, and then helped Mousewhisker. His winced slightly from the pain on his underbelly, but he shook it off. They followed after Brightheart and Cloudtail off of the log, and into the WindClan territory. RiverClan followed them, with ShadowClan at their heels. Only WindClan remained, with Onestar staring maliciously down at the ThunderClan cats.

Hollyleaf looked away from Onestar, feeling small and insignificant in his gaze. Firestar had once been good friends with the tom, but that had been too far back for Hollyleaf to know.

Hollyleaf hadn't noticed that Lionblaze came up to her, and was leaning into her ear. Mousewhisker said nothing, but quickened his pace to meet his sister's.

"Hollyleaf," Lionblaze said quietly, "I don't know if you have been planning anything but please, don't do anything to make Onestar at peace with us. It could end badly." Hollyleaf hadn't thought about that. But she _could_ make the clans at peace, and anyone who tried to fight them. She could bring peace to everywhere.

"Wait, why?" Hollyleaf asked, "I could bring peace to the lake. No fighting, no border fights."

Lionblaze sighed, "Look, StarClan can't control what we do. If a battle is meant to happen, it should. Don't you trust me?" He said, expressing his thoughts in his eyes. They were large and amber, begging for trust. Hollyleaf sighed,

"I have to. We have to remain strong to get through this storm. We will survive." Lionblaze flinched at her words, but said nothing.

_What is with him?_ Hollyleaf asked herself_, he asked for my trust, and he flinches away like I'm some enemy. _

She didn't say anything about it, feeling awkward, "Well…that was some gathering, huh?" She said, trying to change topics. Lionblaze's eyes lit up slightly.

"Yeah, it was. Toadpaw looked happy about being announced by Firestar. He told me that Sunwhisker shouldn't be a warrior yet. He didn't start much sooner than Toadpaw. That's why WindClan wasn't all that happy with them being warriors."

"Why did Onestar do that then?" Hollyleaf asked. Lionblaze shrugged,  
"I think he wants to appear strong to other clans. They are starving over there," They had passed into ThunderClan territory now, and Hollyleaf felt better already. The open moors of WindClan made her feel like they could be attacked at any moment, "Plus he was beating in two fights. That might make his dignity fall, but announcing warriors makes anyone feel proud."

Hollyleaf's mind settled onto the two new warriors from ShadowClan and RiverClan. They were….Shadowstreak and Riverflame, the dark black she-cat with blue eyes and the silvery tom with striking green eyes.

"What about those two new cats? From ShadowClan and RiverClan?" She asked. Lionblaze thought about this for a moment. They were almost to the camp, only a few steps out of the trees and they would be there,

"Well…It is strange for them to let in non-clan cats, but remember Sol? ShadowClan let him in, but only because of his knowledge of the darkness. These cats know our code and stuff. They _might_ have a right for being here."

Hollyleaf nodded, "Maybe they are some kind of descendant from a Clan cat or something. That could be why they know so much."

Lionblaze shrugged again, "I don't know. Maybe more will be revealed to us as time goes on." He nodded to Hollyleaf and ran into the camp, going to find Cinderheart to tell her what happened. Hollyleaf followed, going to look for Mousewhisker.

When Hollyleaf went inside the camp, she heard a few cats snarling. She ran up to the Highledge where Firestar was standing in front of a cat that Hollyleaf had never seen before. Ashfur, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Thornclaw were all standing around the unknown cat. She wondered why all of Firestar's oldest and strongest cats would all be up here at one time.

She walked up behind Graystripe and tapped him on the shoulder, "What's going on?" She asked. He turned his head slightly back towards her,

"We found this guy out in the forest wandering around. He said that he was looking for Firestar, but we told him he was gone at the moment. He didn't react very nicely so we brought him back here. He's a fighter." Hollyleaf saw a small scratch above Graystripe's nose. It didn't look deep, but painful when he was hit.

"So what _does_ he want?" Hollyleaf asked, confused. Graystripe shrugged,

"Won't say. Hey, will you stay here and help watch him? I need to go see Millie." Hollyleaf nodded,

"Sure. Go ahead. But if you see Mousewhisker, tell him I'm up here." Graystripe thanked her and left, leaving her to stand, watching the huge tom.

Indeed he was very large, bigger than Lionblaze**. (Which must be saying something I hope)** His fur was a dark flaming golden orange color. He looked a lot like Firestar, but his eyes were amber, and his paws were white. He looked at Firestar, and opened his jaws to speak, revealing several sharp looking teeth,

"I am Thunder, and I request to join your clan." Hollyleaf looked at the strange tom, seeing his pearly white teeth, like thorns. He turned to her and smiled.

Hollyleaf didn't know why, but she didn't trust this cat. Something in the look he gave her made her think he didn't either.

* * *

**Hey did you guys like it? **

**THis chapter was mostly filler, so sorry if it was boring. The next chapter gets good. **

**You guys held out on reviews last time, so I hope you do better this time. I only got nine last time. Give me....12. Let's say that!**

**Hey, leave me a review for ideas of what to do next! I want to please ya'll so tell me what you need.**


	13. Dark

**  
Well, I finished reading Sunrise.**

**I was right about one thing, Leafpool isn't staying as a medicine cat. Even though Crowfeather denied it, he is their father. Oh, and that Brambleclaw wasn't happy with Squirrelflight, though he wasn't violent. I bet the thought went into his head…**

**And what is up with Crowfeather? Does he not get that Hollyleaf had his pelt, and Jayfeather his eyes? He was being to stubborn! **

**But oh well.**

**I am thinking about taking a twist like in the book (for those of you who had read it), but not in the same way. I believe someone gave me an idea with something about silverstream….mwa-hahahahah**

**I love being evil. Here is the story.**

Jayfeather was walking up towards his den when he heard an outburst from many different cats at once,

"What are you talking about-" Ashfur demanded while Thornclaw turned to Firestar "What do you think?" Jayfeather heard Daisy poke her head out of the nursery, "What's going on?! Who is that?!" She shrieked, while Graystripe, who had gone to see Millie, explained what was happening. Many other cats had started to talk very loudly too, and Jayfeather could feel tension and excitement flowing from different cats.

Firestar yowled out, "Silence! All of you!" A hush fell over the camp when he yelled out to them, "If you want to know about all of this, for StarClan's sake be quiet!"

"Now," He said, turning to the massive cat in front of him, "Why would you like to join ThunderClan?" Jayfeather slowly walked up behind them, to Firestar's side. No one tried to stop him, since he was the medicine cat.

The dark golden cat slightly from looking at Hollyleaf to Jayfeather, then at Firestar, "I have heard much about you. The Clans were a great force in the forest, but were driven out by monsters. I know that you follow the warrior code, and that you are rivals with the others around the lake. I know much more than you can guess."

Firestar nodded, thinking about what Thunder had said. Jayfeather could feel a strange trust coming from Firestar, as if he felt he needed to trust this mysterious cat.

"Do you know who Sol is?" Firestar asked, most likely wondering if this cat was in an alliance with him. Thunder growled slightly,

"If you mean that low-lived cat who tried to lead you all away from StarClan and succeeded with ShadowClan until they," His eyes shifted to Hollyleaf for a matter of seconds, too fast for anyone to really notice, "…had their eyes opened, then yes. I do know him, and I don't trust him." Jayfeather felt a strong sense of distrust from Hollyleaf, when everyone else was beginning to be at ease.

"Wait, you believe in StarClan?" Thornclaw asked, his voice shocked, "I mean- you know about them?"

Thunder nodded absently, "Yes, yes, I believe strongly in them. They are your ancestors, but I still can have faith in them. I would like a place to go when I die." Thornclaw looked down to his paws, embarrassed.

Firestar nodded a few times, deep in thought. After a few moments, he turned to the clan who was around him, mostly down in the clearing,

"What does everyone think?" He asked, and immediately voices shot up in the air,

"Don't trust him-" Hollyleaf tried to call out, but she was drowned out by Berrynose, "Let him stay!" Firestar let out a loud caterwaul, and it was quiet again,

"Would anyone like to make a point when I can hear it?" He said pointedly, and Berrynose stepped forwards,

"I think he should stay. I mean, you let my mother stay with my siblings. Would anyone doubt that we are not strong?" There was a silence, but Mousewhisker and Hazeltail went to sit by their brother, while Daisy came out to be with them too. Jayfeather was surprised by the unity of the whole family, including the mother.

Hollyleaf spoke out next, "Firestar, he could be in an alliance with another clan or something! I mean, there were those other two cats-"

Thunder turned to Hollyleaf, and she tried not to shrink back, "What other two cats?" He asked, wonder in his voice. Hollyleaf's pelt was burning; Jayfeather could feel the heat from it.

"There were two new cats like you. They are in ShadowClan and in RiverClan. Their names are Riverflame and Shadowstreak." Thornclaw said, trying to brush it off, "But it's nothing you need to worry about."

"But no cat from WindClan?" He asked, ignoring Thornclaw's words. Thornclaw nodded, and Thunder felt, and probably looked, confused. Jayfeather couldn't tell why, but could probably tell more if he could see. _Thank _you_ Bluestar…_

Firestar looked down once again at his cats, "Anyone else?"

"We have something to say," a small voice came from the nursery. Jayfeather recognized the voice. It was Wolfkit and his sister. They went up to the large amber cats, no showing any fear. Stormfur followed them part of the way, and Thunder looked at Stormfur,

"Where is your mother?" Thunder asked. Wolfkit and Burnkit didn't show any shame or sadness when the told Thunder,

"She died up in the mountains," Burnkit said, "But our father brought us here, to be brought up in a Clan. We are very happy here." She finished, looking back at her father. He nodded encouragingly, and she turned back to Thunder, pride in her eyes. Wolfkit held his head up when he said, "Even though she is with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, we know we will see her someday, and that she is proud of us."

"That is wonderful," Thunder purred, "Now what did you want to say?" He said kindly.

"Well," Burnkit said, looking at her brother, who spoke "We wanted you to know that if you did join us that you would be happy. Even with all the fighting, and the hard times that we face. We were strangers here, but they took us."

"Ah, but you see," Thunder said, looking at Stormfur, and Graystripe, who had come up next to him, "Your father is the son of a Clan cat. _He_ is a clan cat. _You _are a clan cat. I wish I could say that," He turned to Firestar, "I would like to call myself a Clan cat if I may Firestar, now, I ask again. May I join your clan?"

Firestar sat in silence, for a moment, deep in thought again. When he didn't speak, Sandstorm came up next to him, "How 'bout you sleep on it, and tell us in the morning?" Firestar raised his head and nodded slightly,

"Yes, that is a good idea," He raised his voice to tell the clan, "I will announce my decision in the morning. Until then, go to your dens. Ashfur," He said, looking at the dark grey cat, "Sit on watch. Crowfeather, switch with him at dawn." The two cats nodded, and Firestar walked into his den, but was stopped by Thunder,

"Firestar, where is your medicine cat?" He asked, looking back towards the place where Leafpool stood, trying not to stare at the new cat. When Firestar spoke, it was a bit confused,

"Jayfeather is our medicine cat," He said, flicking his tail towards the grey cat, "He will look at you if you need him."

Thunder's voice was shocked when he heard Firestar, "He can't be more than an apprentice of a medicine cat. He is too young to be a fully in charge. Who is the _real_ medicine cat?" He asked. Jayfeather was equally confused. How could he tell that Jayfeather was only a fresh medicine cat, not more then an apprentice?

"Well…" Firestar said, picking up on the same thing as Jayfeather, though he said nothing, "You are right. He was not our medicine cat. Our past one, Leafpool, did something…_bad_. She had her right to be a medicine cat taken away-" He was interrupted by Thunder's deep, angry growl,

"What right did you have to do that?" He snarled, "She was a medicine cat. Nothing can break her bond with StarClan that easily. That was a huge mistake, and you know it. I can tell- you regret the decision. She can't be a fighter. She's a healer." Firestar was somewhat shocked at Thunder's outburst, but he had recovered,

"Perhaps you are correct. I did not think much past the though of wanting her to realize how disappointed I was with her. I was very wrong that night, and I am sorry." He said, turning back towards Leafpool, who had silently made her way back up to where they were all standing, and was looking at Thunder. Firestar looked at his daughter with sorrow in his eyes, "I will rethink my doings while I think about Thunder. Maybe…well, as I said, I will be thinking." And on that note, he walked into his den, Sandstorm behind him. Thornclaw began giving a few orders to different cats. Spiderleg was to look after Thunder while he slept, then switch with Sorreltail. Thunder followed Jayfeather into his den, and waited while he went to get some herbs. When he returned, Jayfeather could feel his eyes burning into his pelt.

"So what do you think of Leafpool not being in here with you?" He asked. Jayfeather slowed his chewing on the leafs while he thought, then spat them out, and started to rub them on a scratch on Thunder's side.

"Well…It's hard. A lot has changed." He said, choosing his words carefully, "She was very close to me and…she is my mother." Thunder's emotions didn't change when he said this, so Jayfeather continued, "If you saw Crowfeather, he is my father. He is a WindClan cat, but his punishment was to come to ThunderClan. He is a strong, loyal warrior, but…I miss my mother. It sounds funny to say, but I do. Before that, I thought Squirrelflight was my mother. She and my father…Brambleclaw. He died, trying to attack her. Ashfur stopped him, but he fell off of the highledge. He was crushed by the fall." Thunder nodded thoughtfully, and then he looked at Jayfeather, who started to chew up more leafs,

"Isn't your sister the black she-cat that was watching me? The one to oppose from me staying?"

"Yes," Sighed Jayfeather through the mouthful for leaves, "That was her."

"I don't know what I did to make her upset with me. Does she not like cats that are not Clan born?"

Jayfeather had spat out the leaves now, and he was putting them on Thunder's paws, "No, not at all. The grey and white tom that you saw by the creamy cat who wanted you to stay, his name is Mousewhisker. She is having his kits. It has nothing to do with blood. We are half clan anyways." He didn't mention that _their_ sister was having _his_ kits.

"Maybe she was just tense from the gathering," Thunder said. Jayfeather didn't comment. He knew that the tom would know about gatherings.

"Probably," Jayfeather said, finishing all the applying, "Now that should do it. Eat these poppy seeds. They will take away any pain you are in and will make you sleep better." He nudged the seeds towards Thunder, who ate them wordlessly. He stood and turned to leave when Jayfeather stopped him, "Thunder," He said,

"Yes?"

"Thank-you."

"Why do you say that?" Thunder asked him, feeling confused.

Jayfeather smiled, something he only did for Hazeltail, "You being here might get my mother back and happy. Thank-you. She hasn't said a word to anyone for a moon. She only stays by Crowfeather's side. She doesn't have any life in her. She _doesn't_ like being a fighter, a warrior."

"Your welcome." Thunder said quietly, walking out of Jayfeather's den. For some reason, Jayfeather felt happy. Happy like when he was with Hazeltail. The pleasure of being happy didn't come often. Being blind took away most of that feeling. Instead it was replaced by an anger that wants to be like everyone else. Guilt because he is different than others, a sorrow always present.

But Hazeltail took those away.

She didn't care that he was blind. She saw him as a strong, loyal medicine cat. He wasn't blind in her eyes. He was _normal._ He was hers.

The faint scent of Hazeltail was still in his nest, but not like the real thing. She was coming soon, but she was not here yet. Jayfeather's heart leaped when he heard her light paws step into his den. He stood to meet her, and he licked her face. She greeted him with a purr, and the two went over to Jayfeather's nest.

As they lay together, Jayfeather couldn't help but feel complete.

It was a very good feeling.

* * *

* * *

Hollyleaf was tired. She knew it, and so did everyone else. She brushed past Spiderleg, and into the warriors den. She heard Spiderleg grumble something of a protest when she shoved him, but she didn't care. How could Firestar let that…outsider in the clan?!

_I mean, yeah, Mousewhisker is from outside of the clan but that's technically. He was raised here since he was a kit. He knows what it is like to live here, and only here. Thunder…he just is different. Is it his amber gaze? Oh I don't know…_ Hollyleaf's thoughts trailed off as she silently fell into her slumber, next to Mousewhisker. She let out a sigh, and was fully asleep.

X~X~X

She was running across moors. Not ones from the lake, but different hills. She didn't know why she wanted to, if it was for the thrill or just to stretch her legs. She ran, her half WindClan blood pumping, driving her forwards. She saw a large rabbit run out of its hiding place, and streaked across the moors. She ran after it, and realized that it was a black rabbit, not brown or white like the normal rabbits they caught.

She chased it into a forest, across a thunder path. No monsters came, and she scented no markers, so she ran on. The forest got thicker, deeper. Soon it was black, and an icy wind blew through, giving her chills. Realizing that the rabbit was gone, she slowed, and looked around.

_Where am I?_ Hollyleaf thought, _I haven't been in this dark place before. Am I with StarClan? _Hollyleaf knew she was dreaming, but about what she was not sure. It was black, and a cold wind shot through the place. She shivered, but continued to trek on.

She was alone until a scent hit her. It was one she had not ever smelt, but it was similar to one she did know. A second scent came, then a third. They were both strange to her, but the one still remained strong. She heard voices grow louder as she walked on, starting to carry herself differently, silently.

She quietly poked through a thick bush, and saw three cats. One was a dark grey cat with even darker stripes. The second one was a strong tabby with a white underbelly. She saw his eyes, which were an icy blue. The third cat made Hollyleaf silently gasp. He was _huge_, and looked a lot like Brambleclaw. Then it hit her. It was close to his scent. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was-

It was Tigerstar. And the tabby cat next to him must be Hawkfrost. But she didn't know the dark cat, only that he held a ThunderClan scent. She listened to what they said, trying to keep herself hidden,

"…won't work either. He's got a strong mind. Lionblaze won't believe him." Tigerstar was saying, him deep voice was a strange calming sensation, like he could persuade you to do anything. It made Hollyleaf shiver again, "But- what about the she-cat? Hollyleaf?"

The dark tabby shrugged his shoulders, "She may work, but what about her power? Wouldn't that make her strong too?" In her new shiver, Hollyleaf brushed against a leaf, and the dark cat's head whipped around, looking towards her. She stayed still, and with all of her heart prayed to not have be seen.

But the tom slowly turned his head back towards Tigerstar and said, "Must have been the wind." Tigerstar nodded thoughtfully. Hawkfrost spoke next,

"I think it may work, Tigerstar. She is strong yes, but the strong can be broke. All we have to do is have Ashfur…_work_ with our new cat, and we should be able to break her down for us."

"But she is going to have kits," The dark cat protested, "She won't fall for that. He's tried, and see where that got us?"

"Darkstripe," Tigerstar snapped. That name was ringing in Hollyleaf's ears, and she knew she had heard it in the past, from an old story,"We mustn't forget who is in charge here," Tigerstar continued, "You just listen to orders, and carry them out. Remember back in the old forest with Sorreltail?"

Hollyleaf's mind sprang. _Of course! Darkstripe had fed Sorreltail death berries when she was a kit. Cinderpelt had saved her in the nick of time and Darkstripe was forced to leave._

"Yes Tigerstar…" Darkstripe muttered, and Tigerstar nodded approvingly, "Good cat. Now, what to do with her…" While he thought, Hawkfrost looked over to Darkstripe,

"You, go get me a mouse or something. A vole sounds good too." He flicked his tail at Darkstripe, hitting him in the nose.

"But Hawkfrost- you know how hard it is to find _anything _in the Forest of No Stars! I'm lucky to find a mouse once a moon!" Darkstripe looked angry, but some other emotion played in his eyes. Was it anguish?

"Look, we know you would never be like Tigerstar or I. You are just a mouse-brained, frolicking kit who wants to be like us. Now, go get me a mouse." Hawkfrost snarled, making it sound like he was talking to a kit. Darkstripe let out a hiss, and Hollyleaf stared at him as his eyes went from sadness to anger.

"Make me." He hissed, and Tigerstar snapped out of his thinking,

"Just go do it," Tigerstar sighed, "I though I heard something over there." He flicked his tail towards where Hollyleaf was crouched, and she stayed even more still, if even possible. Darkstripe mumbled something unintelligible, and slumped over to where Hollyleaf was.

He walked right next to the bush she was in, and opened his mouth to scent the air. His head slowly turned away from Hollyleaf, but his eyes stayed on her bush. He brought his head down next to the bush, but still pretended to not to see her, he was sniffing the ground,

"I won't say anything, wait here." He whispered so quietly that Hollyleaf's ears strained to hear it. She saw his eyes flash to her again, and he blinked his eyes slowly. Hollyleaf noticed that they were a dark amber color, much like Thunder's or Lionblaze's.

He streaked off past her, into the dark woods. Thankfully, he really did see a vole. He was back in seconds, but Hawkfrost sneered at him again,

"See? Now how hard was that? Did you need me to come hold your paw while you did it?"

"Shut up." Darkstripe mumbled around the vole in his jaws, and he set in down in front of Hawkfrost, who ate it ravenously. Hollyleaf realized that even though they didn't die in this forest, they still knew hunger, but prey was scarce. Darkstripe looked longingly at the vole, like he wished he could have eaten it.

"Well," Tigerstar meowed, "I think I know what to do. Her power, as mentioned. It will break her. Remember what happened with Jayfeather? Do you know why that happened?"

Hawkfrost made a grunting sound with his mouth full, and Darkstripe shook his head, answering for both of them.

"It happened because her mind is not as powerful as his. She has a weak mind, which makes a weak heart. To make her heart break will be too easy. And you know why I said Lionblaze will want to kill her?" They both shook their heads, "Because, her broken heart will not only break her heart, but also those she has affected. Think about it- if her heart breaks so will her mind. And a broken mind will set those under her power free, and they will realize that they were wrong. It will kill Lionblaze-forgive the pun- to have that happen. And then, it will happen."

Darkstripe was nodding, but he looked worried again, "Wait- remind me why we want Hollyleaf gone?" The words made Hollyleaf shudder and she considered running, telling Jayfeather and Lionblaze what she had heard. But she needed more, she had to know why.

Hawkfrost sighed and looked at Darkstripe with loathing in his eyes, "Because, she is in the way. You already know what we are going to d-"

"Shut up both of you," Tigerstar growled, "Or I'll have your tails. Darkstripe, try to learn some sense before we see you again." He flicked his tail, and Hawkfrost stood immediately, "We will be leaving now, but don't even dare think about backing out now. I haven't just learned the ability to enter dreams; I can do so much more. Hate is a very strong thing." On that note he walked out of the small clearing and into the woods, changing into a running shadow. Hawkfrost sneered at Darkstripe and hissed again, and bounded after Tigerstar. Darkstripe stood there for a moment, and then turned back to Hollyleaf,

"They are gone, come out here." He order, and Hollyleaf hesitated. She didn't know if she should trust Darkstripe, but he called out again, "You can trust me, please." His voice was pleading, and Hollyleaf gave in. She walked out, and faced the dark cat.

"What?" She asked, "Why didn't you tell them what was going on?" Darkstripe chuckled darkly, and Hollyleaf nervously took an involuntary step back.

"Because I brought you here," He whispered, "Because you need to prepare." He took another step towards her, bigger than the step she took. They were closer, but Hollyleaf's insides were begging her to run.

"Prepare for what?" Hollyleaf asked, just as quietly. She was afraid that Tigerstar or Hawkfrost might come back, and _then_ she would be in trouble, "And how did you get me here? I thought only StarClan could-"

"I can enter dreams," Darkstripe snapped, as if it was obvious, "Besides, they are on my side."

"On _your_ side? You are joking, really. Why would StarClan be helping you, a cat in the Forest of No Stars? You are just a dirty, rotten, kill-"

"Stop," Darkstripe snapped again, "Just stop. You have no idea how much a cat can change in here, do you? I have seen things, been through things that you could never imagine. I know things that would rip out your heart- even though you will know them sooner or later."

"Is that what they were t-talking a-a-about?" She stumbled, frightened to a panic now, "G-getting r-r-r-rid of me? But w-why?"

Another bitter laugh, "Because Hollyleaf, you are the thorn in their paw. You make them itch like a flea. You know why? You were not supposed to make it. Snowkit was."

"Who is S-Snowkit?" Hollyleaf was confused. What was he saying?

Darkstripe sighed, and looked away from her for a second. He looked like he was trying to gather his thoughts, but he flashed his head up,

"Snowkit was your sister. She died in the frozen tree that you were born in. She was supposed to live, but she died, and you lived. Now…they want you gone."

"But _why_?" Hollyleaf asked, exaggerating her point. She had a feeling that he was lying, "Why do they want me gone? Why was I supposed to die?" She was almost begging now, desperate for more.

Darkstripe for the first time had a sorry expression for Hollyleaf. His deep amber eyes looked sad for Hollyleaf, "When you were born, you four were given powers. Great powers. But we knew one had to go, because of the prophecy. We had no power over who was going to die, or who had what power. I, nor any cat in StarClan, have that power. Only one does, but I cannot say. We knew the second you were born that you had a dangerous power. Snowkit's was strong, but yours was deadlier." Hollyleaf was shocked. Why did StarClan do _this_ to them? "They hoped you would be the…well the one to go…" He trailed off, feeling very awkward. Hollyleaf, pushing aside her panic and worry, went over to Darkstripe and rested her tail on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but she held it firm.

"I don't know why…but I…feel that I need to help protect you…" Darkstripe muttered quietly, "I-er-we, can't do anything, but you have used your powers already. We can't let anything hurt you, or things will turn ugly." His eyes flashed up at her, "I promise I won't let you die." Even thought he looked so truthful, she couldn't take it, he had to be lying.

Hollyleaf let out a long, tired sigh. She took her tail off of his shoulder, and turned to walk away. Darkstripe's head snapped up and he watched her,

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to my dream; I have a rabbit to chase." Hollyleaf continued to walked, but she broke into a run when she felt Darkstripe's paws steps behind her. She wanted to get away from him, away from the lies. As she ran she felt herself getting lighter, and she saw a small tunnel of light, she raced towards it, hoping to get out of the horrid dream.

She woke, breathing hard. Mousewhisker was still next to her, breathing normally. Every other cat was still sleeping, but Spiderleg was in the den. It must have been close to sunrise. Hollyleaf sighed, and prayed thankfully to StarClan that she didn't have dawn patrol.

* * *

* * *

_How could I have been so stupid? You can't do this to yourself._

Darkstripe watched Hollyleaf disappear into the darkness, back to the waking world. He sighed, and turned around to sit on the ground. He then lied down and put his head on his paws, closing his eyes. He would let her go...this time...

_You can't think about her that way,_ he told himself sternly, _she will be having kits. A living, breathing tom's kits. She would never be able to return the feelings you have. Thornclaw tried to break through, but he doesn't really feel that way for her. If only I was down there…_

Darkstripe snapped his eyes open when he sensed a cat in front of him. He say a bluish gray pelt, and recognized Bluestar, his leader from the past,

"Greetings," Darkstripe mumbled, not bothering to get up, closing his eyes again, "Not taking messages now, come back later."

"You know why I'm here," She snarled, swatting a paw against his head. She didn't have her claws out, but it bugged him, "Why did you tell her those things you empty headed tom?"

"Because she has a right to know," Darkstripe protested, sitting up and stretching, "And she isn't going to die anytime soon anyways."

Bluestar sighed, and then growled coldly, "You stupid cat. If you weren't already dead I would kill you right now. Do you know what's going to happen to her?"

Darkstripe was taken aback, "Um…no…what?" Bluestar sighed and closed her eyes. Darkstripe's eyes saw what she wanted him to see, and he gasped,

"No…I won't let that happen!" He cried, jumping to his feet. His vision was blurred, "I can't happen! Surely Jayfeather of Leafpool-"

"Darkstripe," Bluestar said, sounding sure, "There's nothing you can do. You can try, but you will _die_ trying." Sympathy glazed in her eyes when she saw the traumatic look on his face.

Darkstripe couldn't help but hang his head. _Bluestar is right,_ he thought, _I am empty headed. What have I done?_

**So did you like?**

**I don't know if I should continue this story now that Sunrise is out, but I think I will since mine was an alternate ending. **

**Tell me in a review, and take my poll. I think some of you may like the options. ******

**The button is right below. Push it...you know you want to...**


	14. Fun

**The reviewers win. I will continue my story. Cause that is what this site is for, making your own story. Anyways…**

**Hey peeps! How's it going huh? Just some comments to say:**

**Sandfall- No, Leafpool doesn't run away, she just is like 'can't be a medicine cat anymore,' and gives up. I was somewhat right…**

**Lightkit- Thank, I thought that the Snowkit thing was very nice. Glad you liked it.**

**CharmedJeff- Thank you for the AWESOME comments. Btw, I will clear up why Graystripe doesn't want to be deputy in this chappie. **

**Silverpelt-Hawksky- OMG DON'T GO DYING ON ME!**

**Nautreboy3- I just was thinking 'what can I do to make a good twist…again…Darkstripe!'**

**Mudfur- I think I will be using some of these…**

**I AM HAVING A BEST REVIEW CONTEST! TELL ME THE BEST, ABSOLUTE STUNNING THINGS YOU ARE THINKING! WINNER GETS A (drum roll please)…DARKSTRIPE OR HOLLYLEAF PLUSIE! Tell me what you want, you get it.**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

**(a.n for this chapter to work, Lionblaze will be our point of view for like, a little bit. Then we go to Hollyleaf, or else it doesn't work!)**

Lionblaze sat up and stretched. He had slept through the whole night without waking or having a dream. It was the first night in many that this had happened.

He kept having bloody dreams about a great storm coming and he and his siblings were being taken in the darkness, separated. He heard dogs barking, cats fighting. One time he could have sworn he saw Thunder, but it was impossible. He didn't even _know_ him yet. But the same thing kept being repeated in his head, "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. A great storm will come, with sky, air, darkness and water. Only when the fourth comes will it finally end, and you will be at peace." These words haunted Lionblaze, but he told no one.

He stretched again and walked out of the den, avoiding all the other cats. He glanced over at Hollyleaf and saw her extended belly. She definitely was getting heavy with kits, and she would have to move into the nursery in about a moon. She would hate it, but it would be for her kits.

He walked out into the camp, the dawn's first light coming through the clouds. It was cold morning, and he ruffled his fur up to help keep himself warm. He looked around the camp, seeing no life except Crowfeather guarding Thunder, and Honeyfern sitting guard at the entrance of the camp. She had switched places with Spiderleg at early dawn, and Crowfeather with Ashfur **(hey I got mixed up last chapter. Ashfur was guarding Thunder, not Spiderleg. Sorry I did that, but oh well.) **He noticed that she was getting huge now, and that she ought to start going in the nursery soon.

He looked back up Crowfeather, and saw that he was looking down at him. Lionblaze saw him flick his tail, beckoning for him to come up. Lionblaze hesitated, but eventually went up to see his father.

"Crowfeather," Lionblaze said, dipping his head to his father, "What do you want?"

Crowfeather smiled; something he never did for anyone, hardly even Leafpool, "Can't I just want to talk to my son?" He chuckled, but Lionblaze gave him a look that shouted 'I know what you are trying to pull so just tell me'. Crowfeather sighed,

"Well…It's about your mother and I. We were thinking about leaving if she doesn't get to be a medicine cat."

"What?!" Lionblaze yowled, and Crowfeather shoved his tail in his mouth to muffle the sound. Lionblaze's pelt got hot and he whisper yelled, "What?!"

"We don't want to cause anymore trouble. I-I don't think that I belong, nor does Leafpool. She can't be a warrior. It's not that she doesn't want to serve her clan, it's that she _can't_. She isn't able to do it. She's…well not happy. I would rather leave the clans then see her upset." He let out a heavy sigh, deep in thought.

_He looks so…broken…_Lionblaze sighed in his head, _If only I could make Firestar…that's it…_Hollyleaf_…I know what to do!_

"Crowfeather, I think Firestar is going to let her be a medicine cat. I can just feel it." _And I-er-Hollyleaf- will be putting the idea in his head,_ "Don't worry about it. What happens will happen."

Crowfeather nodded slowly, taking in Lionblaze's words. He lifted his head to meet Lionblaze's eyes and saw eyes that looked just like Jayfeather's,

"Lionblaze, I have always been proud of you. I couldn't explain it at first, I just thought that I was impressed, surprised by your quickness to learn, greatness in battle. But when I found out you were my kits…I felt _proud _of you. I know that someday you will be a brilliant father." Lionblaze nodded, his pelt feeling hot again in the cold air. He shook himself again, but tried to look steady. Crowfeather saw through it though,

"Why don't you go get some more sleep?" He asked, his fatherly voice breaking through, "No one else will notice anyways. You'll get up when the meeting starts." Lionblaze nodded his head. He had almost forgotten that it would be decided if Thunder could stay or not. He turned and returned to his den, but not to sleep. He silently padded over to Hollyleaf's sleeping body, and prodded her in the side with his paw.

* * *

Hollyleaf woke with a start. Something had touched her, right after she fell back asleep. She looked up to see Lionblaze standing above her, and he put his tail up against his mouth, a signal to be quiet. She nodded, and he flicked his tail, another signal. She stood, stretched, and followed him out of the den. She saw him slither across the side of the camp, remaining unseen by Crowfeather or Honeyfern. They slipped into an unused den, and Lionblaze turned to face Hollyleaf.

"I know how he can save Leafpool," He breathed, and Hollyleaf widened her eyes.

"What do you mean _save_?" She asked, "Is she in danger?"

"No," Lionblaze said, shaking his head, "Crowfeather told me that if she can't be a medicine cat that they will leave."

Hollyleaf was confused. Wouldn't life be easier if they were gone? Weren't they the reason that WindClan had tried to attack in the first place?

"I need you to help me," Lionblaze continued, "I-I want you to get inside Firestar's head and _make_ Leafpool the medicine cat again. She needs it, and I think that Jayfeather does too."

Hollyleaf was shocked. Lionblaze _wanted_ her to _make_ Firestar do what she wanted? What he wanted? Some part of her told her it was the wrong thing to do, just like when she made Lionblaze love Cinderheart. But another part of her mind screamed at her to do it, to make things how she thought they should be.

"Well…" She whispered, somewhat scared now, "Let me think for a moment…" Lionblaze nodded, and started to groom himself. It was a casual thing for him to do, to hide how tense he was. Hollyleaf could tell that much.

_Do it,_ part of her mind whispered at her, _do it and be happy. Your mother, father, and brothers will be happier. Just do it._

The other half of her head was still persistent, _what's the point? Remember what Darkstripe said? If you do it, if you die, it will be undone. What then?_

_They are both right,_ another voice in Hollyleaf's head said, quietly in the back round. Hollyleaf recognized the voice, _but do what you think, and I will save you from whatever else happens. _It was Darkstripe's voice, promising to keep her safe. She shook her head, it was another lie.

"I'll do it," Hollyleaf said quickly, "Right now?"

"If he's awake I guess," Lionblaze said, "Can you enter someone's sleep?" Hollyleaf shrugged her shoulders, and closed her eyes, "Should I you do something about Thunder?" Lionblaze asked right as she was about to enter his head.

As much as she wanted Thunder to not stay, Hollyleaf shook her head, eyes still closed. She lied down, just to brace her self in case he was another case like Jayfeather, "No, let that much be his own thoughts." She let out a long sigh, and entered Firestar's mind.

There was the familiar moment of darkness, and then light. Hollyleaf saw what Firestar saw. He was sitting in his den, deep in thought. Sandstorm was asleep by his side, and Hollyleaf was careful to not make Firestar move, to make him wake her. Hollyleaf was lucky enough that he was thinking about Leafpool, making the last decisions if he was right. She quickly started to think,

_She would be happier._ Hollyleaf thought.

_But what about the clan?_ Hollyleaf was surprised that Firestar had heard her thought, and thought that it was his own. He was contradicting her, thinking it was himself.

_Jayfeather is good, but Thunder is right, he is too young._ She thought firmly, trying to plant the seeds in his thoughts.

_Cinderpelt was very young when Yellowfang died, too. She was one of my best medicine cats… _HeHHe had a very good point, but Hollyleaf would prevail.

_But she was your apprentice for a short while. Jayfeather is your _grandson_, much more important that her. She is dead, he is alive. Don't make a mistake again. _Hollyleaf had heard how Cinderpelt had been hit by a monster on the thunderpath in the old forest, and how Firestar, then Fireheart, had thought it was his fault. She hated herself for using the memory, but she had to pull it out for him to see.

She had to live with seeing it too. Cinderpelt's crushed body…the way her back limb was stuck at a strange angle…how Tigerclaw had tricked her out…

Hollyleaf was smashed by the wait of Firestar's wave of sudden anger at the memory, and at Tigerstar. She wondered for a moment if this was how Jayfeather felt when he felt a cat's emotions, but was brought back by Firestar's powerful, determined thoughts.

_Never again. I will _not_ lose another medicine cat because of me. Yellowfang in the fire, Spottedleaf to Clawface. Cinderpelt had to become a medicine cat because of me, never again. Leafpool will be a medicine cat._ His thoughts were so determined that Hollyleaf was assured that he would not waver. Just to be safe, she brought out the thoughts of Graystripe's and Stormfur's kits. They were going to be apprentice's soon enough, and he would need mentors.

Hollyleaf was curious to see who he had picked, and saw only two cats, Berrynose and Stormfur. Those he was sure of, but none others.

_Hollyleaf would be good._ She thought before she could stop her self. Firestar started to nod to himself.

"Yes she would…" he whispered to himself, and nodded more surely, "Indeed she would…" Hollyleaf thought it was time for her to get out of Firestar's mind, out of his privacy. She let go of the strands of his thoughts, and plunged into darkness. When the light returned, she opened her eyes to see Lionblaze _and_ Jayfeather looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered to Jayfeather, standing up and stretching, he just shrugged his shoulders,

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. And that you didn't…well do anything you shouldn't have." He sounded slightly guilty, and Hollyleaf was confused.

"How could you have done that?" She asked, and Jayfeather blinked at her.

"It was easy. You know how I can enter cats' minds too?" She nodded her head, and he continued, "Well, I just did that. I entered your mind; since you weren't unconscious it was easy." Hollyleaf nodded, feeling stupid.

"Anyways," Lionblaze said, ending the silence between the three siblings, "What now?" Jayfeather looked over to his brother, answering his question,

"Hollyleaf and I will go out saying that we are gathering herbs. You will go back to the warriors' den and pretend to sleep until they call the meeting." He made it sound like it was obvious to do, but Lionblaze's pelt was burning. Hollyleaf could almost feel the heat. She just followed Jayfeather when she saw him walk out, leaving Lionblaze staring after them.

Hollyleaf leaped up to next to Jayfeather, and they passed Honeyfern on the way out of camp. She flicked her tail out to rest on Hollyleaf's shoulder,

"Where are you two going? She asked, her eyes questioning. Jayfeather answered before Hollyleaf had a chance,

"We both woke up early and she caught me on my way out of camp, to go gather herbs. We will be back for the clan meeting. We are just going to the old two-leg nest and back."

"Oh, alright," Honeyfern said, and Jayfeather continued to walk. Hollyleaf scrambled after him, and he took no notice. They walked up in silence, but Hollyleaf asked Jayfeather something that had been itching her mind of a while.

"Jayfeather, why do you think that I hurt you when I tried to enter your mind?" He paused, thinking about the question she had asked. She was walking behind him, and could not see his face while he thought? Was it pain at the memory? Or was it just a deep thoughtful face that he wore so much?

When he continued to walk on he answered, "I'm not sure. Maybe because the power you have is too close to mine? Since I can walk in minds you can't walk in mine?"

"But you can enter my mind," Hollyleaf protested. His theory couldn't be the answer. It didn't make sense.

"Like I said, I don't know. It could have been my self-sacrifice, or your mind isn't as strong as mine." Hollyleaf flinched at his words, as if a claw had hit her. Those were Tigerstar's words. Almost exactly his words.

"Oh, well, okay…" Hollyleaf sighed, still worried. _Don't be, _a voice in her head whispered, but she pushed it out. She was in no mood to hear the deep, soothing voice that belonged to the dark cat. It was not what she needed. She needed an answer.

Jayfeather walked into the garden of the two-leg nest, and grabbed a large mouthful of herbs. He put it in front of Hollyleaf, and she picked it up. He grabbed a large amount, and the two started to head back to camp.

The smell of catmint was very strong in Hollyleaf's nose by the time they got to camp again. It was now well past sun up and the clan meeting would start soon. Hollyleaf knew that a patrol would go out, and then the meeting would start. Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Brightheart and Rosepaw padding towards them.

"Hello," Brackenfur called, "What are you two doing up so early?" Jayfeather put down his catmint, and he spoke out to them,

"We are just returning from a successful trip to go get some catmint. We may need some for the upcoming leaf-bare."

Brackenfur nodded, and the two groups passed each other on their way in or out of the tunnel. Hollyleaf felt Squirrelflight's fur rub against hers, and her memories flooded out.

When she was a kit, seeing her mother, thinking she was the bravest warrior, other than Brambleclaw. Her encouragement and motherly advice when she was an apprentice.

Now it was all gone. A dead feeling in her heart.

They paced themselves to Jayfeather's den, and he placed all of the catmint in the storages. Hollyleaf had put hers down, and moved out of the way. She was close to his nest, and she carefully sniffed it. Not that it mattered much to her, but the scent of Hazeltail was warm and fresh. She must have just left.

"Why does it matter?" She whipped her head up to see Jayfeather staring sightlessly at her, "She _is_ going to have my kits, get over it."

Hollyleaf sighed, a long, non patient sound, "I _don't _care. Just like _you_ could care less that I'm having Mousewhisker's kits." Hollyleaf hated to admit it, but she was getting bigger. Not as big as Honeyfern, but bigger none the less.

"Whatever," Jayfeather sighed, not caring much anymore, "Just go on, get out of here. The meeting will start soon anyways, may as well go see Mousewhisker or something." He flicked his tail in goodbye, and started to sort already perfectly sorted herbs. Hollyleaf could tell that something was on his mind, but she dare not ask or try to find out. Only Hazeltail would not feel his rough tongue, his harsh words.** (For some reason I have always pictured Jayfeather as some long black haired- emoish guy.) **

So Hollyleaf left, in spite of wanting to know more. She took his advice, and went to go find Mousewhisker. She saw him talking with Lionblaze, and she could tell that his body was stiff, not wanting to talk to Lionblaze. She saw his tail sweep over his scar on his belly, but saw nothing about it.

"…your apprentice against mine." Lionblaze was saying. Hollyleaf sat next to Mousewhisker and felt his body immediately loosen.

"What's this?" She asked, "What are you two talking about?"

Lionblaze just shrugged his shoulders, "I was thinking that Mousewhisker and I should have Rosepaw and Toadpaw have a little one on one combat, just to see who is better."

"Every apprentice grows at their own speed," Mousewhisker murmured to himself, but louder added, "Lionblaze, you know that Toadpaw could beat Rosepaw. She may be faster but he is bigger and stronger. It would be like you fighting Jayfeather. Not right." Lionblaze snorted, and Hollyleaf shot him a dirty look, a "Do that again I will kill you" kind of look. He laughed in spite of himself, but tried to be serious,

"Yeah, your right. Besides, it would be embarrassing for you to have _Rosepaw_ fight Toadpaw. Totally unfair on her part."

"Now are you saying that Rosepaw can't fight at all?" Mousewhisker snarled, his voice a deadly whisper, "Say that again and see what happens."

Lionblaze, all of his self humor gone, stepped back at Mousewhisker's violent tone, "Calm down," he said, "Seriously, I was joking." He looked at Mousewhisker with one of those, "Get a life" looks and walked away. It was Hollyleaf's turn to laugh to herself. She did so quietly, trying to not give herself away.

She was successful in her attempt to be quiet, and Mousewhisker just stared after Lionblaze, "I really am sorry about him," Hollyleaf said in another attempt to make sure Mousewhisker happy, "He's been weird lately about things." Mousewhisker nodded, but his head snapped up, and Hollyleaf followed his gaze towards Firestar, who had been pacing on the Highledge, but he came to a stop, and all the cats looked up at him. He didn't need to say the normal things to gather the cats. They were all there waiting, elders, kits, warriors and all. They looked up at him, and just waited.

"Crowfeather," Firestar called up towards the top of the camp, "Bring Thunder forward." The dark gray tom nodded from the top of the camp, and Hollyleaf saw Thunder already coming out of his small den. His coat shined, and she could tell that he must have spent some time cleaning it.

"Since the patrol is taking so long, we will just have to start. We will start with you Leafpool." Firestar said, looking down at his daughter, "I have given it much thought, and I have decided that you may return as a medicine cat." Hollyleaf's heart soared with happiness at his words, even though she and her brothers knew very well that it was for them that this had happened, "On a few conditions."

Hollyleaf froze. What conditions? She hadn't heard or seen anything about this. Her brothers, from their places in the crowd, turned to look at her. She could just tell that they were, Lionblaze's deep amber and Jayfeather's sightless blue. Her pelt burned with sudden wonder and anxiety.

Firestar cleared his throat, "One: No more spending time with Crowfeather," Yowls of protest came up at once, mostly from Thornclaw. The tom was standing up next to Firestar, and he whispered in his ear. She was close enough, not really being in the clearing, that she could hear what he said to Firestar.

"But- really Firestar- why? I mean," Thornclaw looked for the right words, "Is that wise? Isn't she the reason he his here? Why can't they be together? It's what got them where they are anyways. It won't change anything at all."

Firestar nodded, and then amended his words, "Fine. If you must insist, then Leafpool may be with him at nights and sometimes during the day. Other than that he will be a warrior in ThunderClan, not intruding on medicine cat business." Thornclaw and the other cats nodded, and Firestar continued,

"Two: You still are not allowed to go to gatherings. At least, for a while that is. Three: For at least a moon, you will be under Jayfeather's command. He will sleep in your nest; you will do as he says. You will be an apprentice almost. This is to show you what a _good_ medicine cat should be like." It was too late for Firestar when he realized what he had said about her not being a good medicine cat. She had dropped her head, and looked even more solemn.

But Firestar's eyes softened, "I am sorry, Leafpool." He said, so that the whole clan could hear it, "I have wronged you. I hope that this is not a reward to you, to be a medicine cat again, but recognition that I have been wrong, and should have thought it more clearly." It was a very formal apology, but Leafpool could feel his real intentions behind it. She nodded again, and Crowfeather, who was up on the Highrock with Thunder, nodded his approval also. Thornclaw shot him a look, but said nothing.

"Now, onto a bit more pressing business," Firestar said, "Thunder, come forth." The massive amber cat padded forwards, and Hollyleaf had to admire his ripping muscles that showed when he moved. For such a big cat he had grace and a sleek look to him.

"Yes, Firestar?" He asked, his voice a deep bass, "What have you decided?"

Hollyleaf hissed silently to herself, _Suck up._ She said to her self, snarling. She didn't like this cat, and she didn't plan to, graceful or not.

"Thunder, you seem like a good cat. You seem noble and strong, truthful and proud. You seem like all the qualities that a warrior would need," A glint came to Thunder's eyes, as if he was amused. As if he thought he was already the best warrior, it bugged Hollyleaf, "But you must prove it to me. Though it may seem, it may not be."

Thunder looked thoughtful know, hiding his amusement, trying to act serious. Again Hollyleaf was agitated, _what is with this guy? He comes prancing into camp, demanding to be a warrior. Ha. _

"I agree," Thunder's deep voice rumbled, "And I think my opportunity will be coming soon-"

Thunder's voice was cut off by the caterwaul of different cats. Hollyleaf turned to the entrance on the camp to see the patrol coming back. She saw Brackenfur, Rosepaw, and Brightheart…but where was Squirrelflight? She noticed that they were all bleeding, and Rosepaw spoke out first, her words coming in short breathes, gasps, not able to form sentences,

"Help…Dogs…chased...Squirrelflight…tree…followed…here…" She collapsed, but was still breathing, eyes opened wide. Hollyleaf knew what was wrong; she was in shock.

Leafpool ran towards the fallen apprentice while Brackenfur ran up to Firestar, bleeding from a wound on his shoulder and on his snout,

"Dogs attacked us while we were out…we tried to fight but there were to many of them…one chased Squirrelflight up a tree, a lone standing one…She's stuck, and most of the dogs are barking at her, trying to get her. One got dangerously close, too. But then even more came, and chased us off. I think we lost them but-"

"We've no time to lose then," Firestar cut him off, "Let's go. Ashfur, Thornclaw, Spiderleg, Crowfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, Sorreltail, Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, and Berrynose, you will all come. All others, get elders and kits in the nursery, and other warriors-" Firestar stopped short, his eyes filled with horror. Hollyleaf's head whipped back towards the entrance, and saw what he was looking at.

There was a huge white and black dog, and a large tan and black she-dog.

_Why?_ Hollyleaf told herself _Can't we have a normal, peaceful day?_

_"Becuase," The second voice in her head whispered, _"_That would be no fun." She growled softly in her head, and the dark cats voice disappeared. _

* * *

**Hey, just to let you know, the two dogs are a Husky and a German Shepard. Thought you might appreciate that. Oh, and yes, that is Darkstripe in her head. She doesn't like it, but he is there. We will see more of him next chappie, which will be half Jay, half Holly. Fluff warning!**

**So did you like? I hope so; I worked hard on this chapter. Now, here's the lay down**

**Current Reviews: 140**

**Hopeful Amount by next Update: 160. **

**I really think you guys can do it. I got a lot of Favorite stories, but no reviews form you guys! Come on, you can do it!**

**-Lightningstreak123**


	15. Angel

**Yo! Dudes! You guys are awesome!!!! **

**Alright, down to business:**

**Mudpelt- Thanks for the heads-up! I will definitely be using the guide when you have it up!**

**Natureboy3: I am pleased to announce fluff, with JayxHazel! Please, enjoy. OH, and more Darkstripe, as promised.**

**NewProphecy: I wish I could get rid of Darkstripe, but he is key for this story. Don't worry, he **_**may**_ **portrayed as a bad guy, I don't know yet.**

**Firefang: As much as I love writing, I will have to come up with my own story. I am thinking about writing a random story for people to read, but Idk.**

**Now, here ya go!**

**Oh, and we have to go Hollyleaf first, then Jayfeather. Or else, like I have said, it won't work out right.**

Hollyleaf snarled, _these dogs will _not_ hurt my clan. Even if it kills me._

The rest of her clan must have agreed, since growls and hisses sounded through out the camp. She saw Cloudtail, the closes to the black and white dog, lunged at him, landing on his back. She heard the dog howl in pain, but he rolled onto his back, to smash Cloudtail. He jumped off in time, but the second dog jumped for him. Brichfall attacked the tan and black she-dog, and the rest of the clan jumped in to the fight.

Hollyleaf jumped to her feet and ran down to fight the dogs, and to go save Squirrelflight. Fear flashed in Hollyleaf's heart when she realized how _big_ the dogs were. She had just run straight to them, not thinking about the problems it might cause. The she-dog took a snap at her, and barley missed. Cloudtail jumped on top of her, his eyes blazing with the thrill from fighting. Hollyleaf noticed that only some of the cats were here, the ones called to go help Squirrelflight were running off to find her. She could hear barking in the distance, and vicious howling. A shudder went down her spine, but she fled past the two dogs, and hurtled herself into the woods, her claws digging in the ground, giving her more speed.

Hollyleaf was vaguely aware of her Clanmates running around her. Spiderleg was on her left, and Lionblaze was on her right. She turned to look at him, and she saw his eyes. They were ablaze, ready for a fight. Lionblaze could make quick work of a small dog, and would not have a problem with a bigger one. Her mind went back to the first time they had met, when he had gotten his leg scratched. She pushed it out of her mind, she had to focus. She was fighting for her clan, and no others.

There was another fur-raising howl, and a screech of a cat. Hollyleaf pushed herself harder; even if Squirrelflight was a liar, she didn't deserve to die like this. She didn't need to be mangled by dogs, not like Brightheart. The white and ginger she-cat had been mauled by the pack of dogs in the old forest, and Hollyleaf couldn't stand it if she was responsible for the horrible death that Squirrelflight was facing.

She ran, until they came to the spot where Squirrelflight was in the tree. She was up in a Maple, but not very high up. The higher branches were not safe to go on, for they were to slim. Hollyleaf saw the pure fear and panic in Squirrelflight's eyes as she ran towards them. It made her pity Squirrelflight almost. Even though she wasn't her mother, Hollyleaf felt a bond that had been forged between them over the past moon. One that meant she would not acknowledge her, but respect her still. One that said, 'I cannot trust you, but I will not show it.' Hollyleaf wanted to respect her choice, so she had to fight for Squirrelflight, even thought the thought displeased her.

There had to have been at least eight dogs there. That wasn't including the dogs at the Camp, or ones that were not here. Hollyleaf noticed that these dogs here _huge_. They were not as small as the twoleg dogs she had seen. These were blood-thirsty creatures, wanting to kill the cats.

With a caterwaul, she threw her self at a goldish amber dog, her claws making contact with the side of its stomach. It barked in rage, and twisted to get her. She pounced out of the way, but the dog saw her move coming. He jumped in front of her and took a snap at her. Hollyleaf closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain, but the dog didn't get her. She opened her eyes to see that Hazeltail had leaped on top of the dog, and was clawing the back of its head. It howled in fury and shook Hazeltail off. She flew off of the dog, and slammed into a tree, and lay unmoving. Hollyleaf realized that the young she-cat might be dead, but she couldn't tell. She saw a slight moving in the chest, and decided to get fighting again. The amber dog had run back into the flurry of cats, and Hollyleaf clawed at a dog that had backed into her. It flipped around and glared down at Hollyleaf with hatred in its dark brown eyes. It leaped at her, and Hollyleaf jumped out of the way. She turned and raked its face, on the side. She felt blood come out onto her claws, and she rolled underneath the dog, to its other side. She slashed her claws against the other side of the dog's ugly face. It howled in defeat, and ran off into the forest. Hollyleaf stood there, breathing hard, glowing in triumph. She had beaten a dog, all by herself. She watched it scurry into the trees, and go back towards ShadowClan territory.

"_Hollyleaf!_" A voice cried out, "Turn around!" Hollyleaf spun around, and saw a large golden and white dog run at her, at an alarming speed. She vaguely remembered the voice, but she was frozen in fear.

Again she slammed her eyes shut, bracing for the pain that didn't come. She snapped her eyes open to see a dark cat on top of the dog, clawing at its ears. Hollyleaf thought it was Spiderleg until she saw the tabby stripes.

It was Darkstripe. He was faint in color, as if a shadow. He was fighting the dog, saving Hollyleaf. She blankly stared at the dog and Darkstripe, struck with fear and confusion.

_How did _Darkstripe_ get here? He…he's _dead_…_

Darkstripe continued to fight the dog, which was turning in circles in fear. It could not _see_ Darkstripe, but Hollyleaf could. Could only she see him?

"Hollyleaf!" She turned to see her brother blankly staring at her. He was not fighting at the moment, for he had just sent a dog howling away. She looked around and saw Thornclaw and Firestar wrestling with a large gold and white brute while Spiderleg and Sorreltail were battling a black sleek she-dog. Birchfall was on the ground, breathing heavily. Poppyfrost and Berrynose had taken down a white and grey mutt, and they were clawing its stomach, trying to find a weak spot, "Hollyleaf," Lionblaze said again, "What did you do to that dog?"

Hollyleaf turned to the dog that was on the ground now, withering in pain. She had a long deep gash on her side, and blood was flowing freely. It was breathing hard, rasping for air and relief from the pain in its side. She looked over to the dark grey and black cat who was sitting next to the dog, just smiling at her.

"I told you I wouldn't let you die," Darkstripe said, his voice serious despite his face, "And I am a cat of my word. As I have said before, I have changed now. Trust me," He purred, and Hollyleaf felt the familiar distrust that she had grown custom to over the past day, "And you will _not_ die."

"Get lost," She hissed under her breath, and she turned to Lionblaze, "I just…well I got a direct hit, what can I say?"

Lionblaze nodded, and gasped. Hollyleaf followed his gaze and saw Squirrelflight, still in the tree. She had been frozen with fear from the fighting below her. But that wasn't what Lionblaze was looking at. It was past her, down in the shadows. There was a huge gold golden dog that Hollyleaf had not seen before this. It was back pretty far, and when it started to run, Hollyleaf realized what it was doing. It was going to leap for Squirrelflight, and get her. It was obvious to see, she wasn't going to make it.

The dog, closer now, leap into the air, and let out a vicious yowl. It was over for Squirrelflight now. Hollyleaf wanted to close her eyes, not see the bloody sight that was sure to happen, but they stayed frozen open. Hollyleaf vaguely noticed that all the dogs and cats had frozen where they were, and stared at the scene happening in front of them. They all were ice, waiting for the end of Squirrelflight.

But there was a flash of grey and amber, and the dog was suddenly not in the air. Hollyleaf saw Ashfur and Thunder on the dog, clawing and biting. The dog had fallen to the ground, but its struggles under the two large cats started to fade away. The two cats leaped off of the dog, and it lay there dead.

The other dogs that had been watching ran, scared now. Even the one that "Hollyleaf" had taken down was gone. Darkstripe was gone too, but his presence was still with Hollyleaf,  
_ "Still here," _The dark voice in her head said, and Hollyleaf sighed. He wasn't going to leave her alone, was he? "_I promised. I'll be here, like your dark angel." _Hollyleaf shuddered at Darkstripe's words.

Thunder padded over to Firestar, "I am sorry that we arrived too late. Two other dogs came into the camp while you were gone. We fought them off, but…Leafpool was badly hurt. Jayfeather is trying to patch her up, but he says he needs to see you Firestar. As soon as possible."

"Then let's go," A she-cat's voice broke in, "I need to be there for my sister," It was Squirrelflight, she had finally gotten down from the tree. She was still shaken, but was unhurt, "Oh, and" She turned to Thunder and Ashfur, who were standing there too, "Thank-you for saving my life."

"It was not a problem," Thunder said while Ashfur said, "Anything for you Squirrelflight."

"Let's go, now," Firestar broke in, "If my daughter is dying or is hurt, I _must_ be there. Lionblaze, Berrynose, help get Birchfall and Hazeltail to the camp. They are alive, but they need to see Jayfeather." The two toms nodded, and the rest of the cats followed Firestar through the forest. They were not running, but at a slight jog. As much as they wanted to get to Camp, they were all out of energy. Their bodies couldn't handle running now, or much more.

Hollyleaf trailed near the back of the group, her tail dragging. She was extremely worn out, and she didn't want to go through that again. Sadly, there was no way of stopping it until the dogs were gone.

She silently walked until she saw Ashfur pad up nervously towards Squirrelflight. Hollyleaf had never seen Ashfur this hesitant around Squirrelflight, or any cat for that matter. But now he was kind and gentle, and he actually looked like he _loved_ Squirrelflight. For a while now, Hollyleaf had thought that he hated Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight," He whispered quietly. Hollyleaf was unfortunately close to the two, and she could hear everything, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She snapped at him, not liking the way he was being all sweet with her. Hollyleaf saw his eyes blaze with a sudden anger, but as quickly as it came it left, and he looked calm again,  
"Don't say it like that then," he said calmly back, "Or cats are going to think that you are ungrateful for living."

"What if I am?" She shot back. Hollyleaf noticed that Ashfur was slowly moving towards her, which made her fall back, behind all the other cats. He didn't notice Hollyleaf, since they were moving even closer to her. No other cat would be able to hear them now, only Hollyleaf, "What if I don't have anything to live for anymore? What if…what if I wanted to die?"

Ashfur's eyes blazed openly now, and Squirrelflight noticed it too. She fell another step back, and Ashfur just followed her,

"Don't say _that_," He silently said, his voice so quiet that Hollyleaf's ears strained to hear him, "When I wanted to die every single day of my _life_ when you weren't there Squirrelflight. I wanted to die, though every day of my life was lifeless. I needed you, I needed love."

Squirrelflight's eyes went down to her paws when he spoke, she was ashamed. It was true, Hollyleaf knew that. Ashfur had been upset. He tried to _kill_ Hollyleaf and her brothers.

"I'm sorry I did that to you Ashfur," Squirrelflight said, still looking at her paws, "But Brambleclaw-"

"Is dead!" Ashfur exclaimed quietly, "But I am living. I am the one for you now, don't deny it. You know it, don't deny it." He said again, his eyes pleading. Hollyleaf couldn't tell if he really felt this way, or if he was manipulating Squirrelflight to get what he wanted. Her.

"I-I know that you are r-right Ashfur, but…Oh, Ashfur, I just don't know!" She cried out, but quietly. She hung her head again, drowned in confusion and despair, "I mean-Brambleclaw was my mate! Am I just supposed to forget him now? Just like that? And be with you? I can't do that!"

"But that is where you are wrong," Ashfur said, raising his head, as if in triumph, "You once loved me. You know you did. But you had to choose between us, and let's face it, you picked the wrong choice. He attacked you Squirrelflight, I would never do that. He tried to stop you from being you, I will let you fly."

Hollyleaf had to admit, his speech sounded real. And maybe it was. Ashfur _did_ love Squirrelflight once, maybe he did now.

"I-I think you are right Ashfur," Squirrelflight said slowly, quietly, "But I'm not ready to break my promise to Brambleclaw. I'm not ready to be _your_ mate." As bold as Squirrelflight had sounded, she had shrunk back, scared of Ashfur's unexpected rage episodes. But Ashfur's face was calm, smiling.

"That's good then," He said, and sped up to talk with Thornclaw, who was trailing behind Firestar. Squirrelflight sighed, and turned to see Hollyleaf staring at her. She sighed a little and paced over next to her niece.

"Did you hear all of that?" She asked quietly, "Or some of it?"

Hollyleaf mutely nodded her head. Squirrelflight's face didn't chance at all, she just nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone. They don't need to know." Hollyleaf nodded her head again, and Squirrelflight moved her head over and licked Hollyleaf's ear, just like she used to,

"Thank you for coming to help save me. I didn't want to die because of those dogs. I have a life ahead of me, even if it is a lonely, sad life." She sighed again, and Hollyleaf couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She rested her tail on Squirrelflight's shoulder, who didn't react to her touch. She just scooted closer. Hollyleaf felt slightly uncomfortable as her aunt was taking comfort in her sister's daughter. Despite Hollyleaf's awkwardness, she just let her go. They walked close to the camp, and went through the thorn tunnel, and into the destroyed camp.

Jayfeather looked down at his wounded mother. She had tried to help get the kits into the nursery along with the elders, but a dog grabbed her, shook her in its mouth, and had thrown her. Jayfeather hadn't seen it, obviously, but he most certainly heard it. He heard his clan fighting, his clan yowling in pain and in triumph, calling out that more had come…Shivers climbed down his spine, and back up. He shook his pelt, ruffling it up. He didn't want to think about his mother, just back to her medicine cat status, with her broken front leg. He had set it straight, but it had caused her no pain, since she was unconscious.

He was sitting in his den, with only Leafpool and Sandstorm, who had refused to leave her daughter. No other cat had gotten hurt…except his mother. It had been a happy day this morning but now…the chill wind of Leaf-bare was blowing, into the hearts of the dogs it seems. It was cruel in a way, to attack a clan right before the winter. Jayfeather could smell snow on its way, but it wouldn't come until nightfall. There would be a fresh layer of snow by tomorrow, making it hard to hunt.

Jayfeather just sat with his mother until he heard the sounds of the rescue party coming back into the camp, and he almost flew out of his den,

"Firestar, Squirrelflight!" He called the she-cat's name, assuming that she was there, "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, get up here!" He went back into his den, and he was aware that Firestar and those who he had called had come running up to his den, and were all trying to get around Leafpool.

"What happened?" Firestar demanded.

"A dog threw her," Jayfeather's voice cracked, "And her front left leg broke. I set it but…she hasn't woken yet. She may not for…well I don't know." The devastated look on Firestar's face told him to stop, to not continue. Sandstorm tried to calm him down, but it did little.

"Firestar," Thornclaw poked his head into the den, "I need to talk to you," Firestar flicked his tail at Thornclaw, whose head disappeared momentarily after that. Sandstorm nudged Firestar in the shoulder,

"Firestar, don't be like that. You have a clan to care for, don't forget that. I'm worried about Leafpool, but nothing will happen while she's unconscious. Unless she…Just tell us if anything happens Jayfeather," Sandstorm softly pushed Firestar out of the den, and Squirrelflight followed. Jayfeather noticed that Lionblaze wasn't with Hollyleaf and him.

"Where is Lion-" Jayfeather cut off when a familiar scent hit his nose. Hazeltail.

Lionblaze was carrying her to Jayfeather's den, and he lied her down on a nest in the den. She was breathing, but it came hard, and uneven,

"Jay…Jayfeather…" She sighed softly, "I-I…I won't…leave…"

"Shh…" Jayfeather said softly back, licking her forehead, "Don't speak now…I won't let you go…I'm too selfish…"He trailed off, licking her ears now. Hollyleaf and Lionblaze left them now, knowing they needed "their" moment.

Jayfeather let out an unsteady purr. Hazeltail-his Hazeltail-was hurt by some _dog_. He wanted to find this dog, and hunt it down. To _kill_ it.

But he had to save his sweet love now, not go chase some mongrel. He quickly went back to his supplies, and got the herbs he needed to heal her.

_I won't let her feel pain anymore. She will not be hurt. _

He quickly chewed them up to a pulp, and spat them out, "This may sting love," He whispered, and put on the ointment. She flinched back, but stayed as still as she could. He gave her some poppy seeds, to help her sleep. He finished licking her wounds, and he sat back, and looked at her small grey and white shape. Her belly was getting bigger now, only two moons away from having kits. Jayfeather would do anything to keep her safe, and his kits. They would never know pain.

Ever.

He watched his sweet Hazeltail until she drifted to a peaceful sleep. She looked at ease now, and he sighed in relief. She was safe, for now at least.

He whipped around when he heard a cat's paws padding into his den. It was Birchfall, and Jayfeather didn't smell blood, so he relaxed a bit.

"Jayfeather?" Birchfall asked, "I got hit hard in the head during the fight. Should I be worried at all?" Jayfeather could tell that Birchfall was already worried. About his family, his Clan, mostly his newborn kits…

"I don't think so," Jayfeather said, "I don't think that you will be going crazy or anything like that." Jayfeather laughed off the problem easily, and he heard Birchfall laugh nervously, "Look," Jayfeather said, "If you get scared, or feel dizzy, or confused, just come talk to me. I don't think that it will turn into anything dangerous."

"Oh, well…Thank you then…" Birchfall awkwardly walked away, still worried. _It will go away in time,_ Jayfeather thought, _He's not going to go nuts, right?..._

"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." Jayfeather gave a worried look to Hazeltail, but she was still asleep. His angel.

He padded out of his den, but didn't go under the Highledge. He wanted to stay near the den, just in case.

He could tell that Firestar knew he was over there, and he approved. He thought he was watching over his daughter, which _was_ part of the truth anyways. Firestar turned back towards his clan,

"During the fight to save Squirrelflight, Ashfur and Thunder came and killed the dog that got dangerously close to killing her. I know that this morning I said Thunder would have to prove himself to be in our clan, and he already has. He put his life on the line for my daughter's, which is something that I am in debt for. Now, to pay that debt, I will make him a warrior," Firestar cleared his voice, and stood on the edge of the Highledge, puffing up his fur. He wanted to show his clan that even after the battle they could be strong,

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this noble cat. He has showed me that he understands the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Thunder, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend you clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thunder dipped his head, "I do,"

Firestar cleared his throat again, "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Thunder, from this moment on, you will be known as Thunderfang. StarClan honors you for your willingness, your nobility, your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He jumped down and put his muzzle on Thunderfang's head. Thunderfang licked Firestar's shoulder with respect, and Firestar climbed back up to the Highledge,

"Now," He said, "I know that these are hard time, and that you are all shaken up from the dogs, but we will be strong now. We are ThunderClan, and we are TRIUMPANT!" Firestar roared out, and all the other ThunderClan cats yowled out too. Calls of "Triumphant" and "ThunderClan" rose into the air. Jayfeather cave his voice to them for a moment, and he went back into his den.

More time than Jayfeather had thought had passed. It was already sundown, and all the cats retired to their dens, that is, all but Thunderfang. He sat guard tonight, sitting his vigil.

Jayfeather went to check on his beloved angel, and she was sleeping still, her face showing no pain. He sighed, happy. He looked over to Leafpool, who was breathing normally now. Jayfeather went over to her, and noticed that she was slightly conscious, but asleep. He sighed in grateful relief. He padded out of his den and went to Firestar's where he found Sandstorm and Firestar,

"Firestar," He called before going in, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course," the answer came, "Come in."

Jayfeather went in now, "Firestar, Leafpool has waked up. I won't bother her, since she is sleeping deeply, peacefully. We will speak with her in the morning." He could feel relief so strong from the two that his head swam. He had to get out of there.

"Anyways," Jayfeather said hastily, "Goodnight,"

He jetted out of the den, not waiting for an answer. He quickly retreated to his den, and back to his angel.

His Hazeltail. His light in the his dark world.

**Did you guys like? I really hope so! I worked hard. **

**I hope that was enough fluff for you guys. I might have to work in more next chapter!**

**Mudpelt! Guess what! I used your guide for this chapter! For Thunderfang, just I had to change it a bit! Please update that! I could so use it more!**

**Hey, guys, PM me if you want to ask questions or anything, and I will promptly reply. Thanks for that guys!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW, REIVEW REVIEW. **

**Or else.**

_HHH HHHfff_


	16. Memory

**Yay for reviewer! You guys are the best freaking people ever!**

**Hey, can ya'll do me a favor? If you guys recommend my story in your stories, I will recommend yours. Sound good? Let me know!**

**Like I've said, just PM me anytime now! I took care of a few problems, thanks to Mudfur6246! If you haven't read her guide to Warriors, read it now! It rocks major cheese! (Sorry, that's my new saying)

* * *

**

Jayfeather itched in his sleep. He kept twitching, vivid memories sweeping through sleep.

_Trying to set Dustpelt's crushed legs…Brambleclaw falling to his death…Feeling Nightcloud's broken, beat body under his paws when he went to show Kestrelthroat…Hearing Leafpool's shriek in pain and then nothing when she was thrown by the dog…Hazeltail's sweet, innocent body…cute up and bruised from that cursed dog…_

"Hazeltail!" Jayfeather gasped, waking up immediately. He remembered the gentle gray and white she-cat, and how hurt she was…

Jayfeather stood where he was, stretching. He let out a yawn, and he realized that it still very early in the morning. The sun's warmth hadn't reached his den, and the air was still chilled. He could tell sunrise was close, but not there quiet yet.

Jayfeather padded over to Leafpool, and he listened to her breathing. It was slow with the ease of sleep, but it came heavy and hard. Like she was struggling for the air, like it wouldn't come. This made Jayfeather anxious, since he thought that his mother would be a bit better by sunrise.

_I hope she didn't crack anything inside the bones. She might not be able to walk, just like Dustpelt…if she even does make it. _

Jayfeather's head whipped around when he heard that another cat was with him. He saw Hazeltail curled up in her little ball, but no other cats.

_Strange,_ he thought, padding over to his love, crouching over her to rasp his tongue across her ears, _it sounded like there was another-_

Jayfeather's ears pricked again, and he got the strange feeling again, so he slowly raised his head. Thunderfang was standing in the mouth of his den.

"Hello," His deep voice rumbled, "How are you?"

"I-Isn't it too early to be done with your vigil?" Jayfeather got up from over Hazeltail, when he realized that Thunderfang was staring at him when he was practically on top of her.

"Actually, Thornclaw came and got me. It is sunrise, but there are storm clouds out today. He said that we are letting all the cats sleep in today. After yesterday's battle, we all need the rest." Jayfeather nodded absently, pawing some of the stray herbs around Hazeltail from the past night. Thunderfang cleared his voice,

"I am assuming that you were just checking that she-cat?" He asked, eyeing Jayfeather. He could feel the intensity from the large cat's eyes, and he tried to not cower.

"Her name is Hazeltail," Jayfeather mumbled, gaining some of his dignity, "And yes, I was cleaning her. Her wounds need to stay clean. She got a bad front paw strike from one of the dogs. Raked her ear up badly," He flicked his tail at the torn ear, and he could feel Thunderfang's sympathy for the small she-cat.

"Yes, well," Thunderfang said absently, "I just wanted to see how you were. I couldn't help but notice that you were close to both of these cats," Jayfeather's ears burned. Was it that obvious, with him and Hazeltail? "Don't worry," He said, almost reading his thoughts, "I think I'm the only one to notice."

"I'm fine," Jayfeather lied easily. Medicine cats were good at that, usually, "But I am worried a bit, mostly about Leafpool. She got really broken up."

Thunderfang nodded, "I haven't seen this much blood in a while." Jayfeather felt a twinge of pain, and he unconsciously reached into Thunderfang's mind, pulling at his memory on Thunderfang's mind.

_There were many cats, fighting, ripping at each other. There was blood everywhere, dead bodies that no one buried. There was darkness in each of the cats' hearts. They all lived in a dark forest, where fighting was the only way to live._

_There was a small thicket with a small opening. Jayfeather smelled different cats and he walked over to the thicket, peeking inside._

_Thunderfang was with his family. There was a beautiful white she-cat with her tail wrapped around two tiny kits, a black and white one, and a small amber one, just like Thunderfang. He was looking down at them, their pureness and innocence. He felt a swelling in his heart, and he lovingly looked at his mate,_

"_They are beautiful Flurry," He whispered, "Just like you. They will grow up to be fine fighters." _

"_But," Flurry whispered back, "They don't deserve that. They deserve so much more, Thunder. I want them to be peaceful, and live with other cats. To not have to learn to fight at such a young age." _

"_I know, dearest," Thunderfang whispered again, "But what else can we do?" Flurry looked down at the helpless two kits, and she silently shrugged, _

"_I'm going to go hunt," Thunderfang said, "Stay here, and yowl out if some cat comes by. I will be here then."_

_Thunderfang came towards Jayfeather, who ducked back out of the small den. There was a chilled breeze, but Thunderfang ignored it. He sniffed the air, and he lowered into a hunting crouch. He silently stalked through the bushes, and then quickly pounced onto a large vole. _

_Jayfeather had to admit, even though this was a dark place, Thunderfang had it pretty good. It was easy and free, no warrior code. He only had to worry about other cats._

_Thunderfang looked happy with his catch and he kicked dirt over it until later. He opened his mouth to smell the air again, and continued on. Jayfeather followed him faithfully, seeing where the memory went. _

_Thunderfang continued to look for food and Jayfeather got a bit bored. He knew that this much time wouldn't have passed when he let go of the memory, but there had to be more. There _had_ to be._

_Suddenly, Thunderfang stopped. He slowly turned back towards Jayfeather. He knew that Thunderfang couldn't see him, but those dark amber eyes were deep and piercing, seeing through him._

"_Who's there?" Thunder called out, "Come out here!"_

"_Gladly," A dark whisper replied, and a black she-cat leaped out of the trees, and onto Thunderfang. "Shadow!" He hissed, and he struggled underneath the cat, and then a loud shriek ripped through out the air, and Thunderfang struggled harder. _

"_Flurry!" He cried out, "Flurry, hold on!" He pushed the she-cat off of him, and belted towards his den. Jayfeather ran after him, along with the she-cat and two other toms. Jayfeather saw a few cats running away from the thicket and he heard Thunderfang's roar in fury. Jayfeather pushed harder, and he burst out of the trees into the small home of Thunderfang's family. _

_There was blood, Jayfeather could smell it. Jayfeather saw white fur stained red, especially around the neck. He went over to where Thunderfang was bent over his mate, whispering her name,  
"Flurry, don't go. Oh, Flurry…"The white she-cat raised her head to lick Thunderfang's cheek,_

"_Thunder, take care of the kits, don't let them die. Take…" Her breath was getting labored, "Them…to…Petal…my…sister…she…will…take…care…of…" She took one last deep breath, "I love you Thunder, and don't forget that. Please…take…care…of…our…family…" Flurry sighed, and she stopped moving. She was dead. "Flurry!" Thunderfang cried to the sky, "Oh, Flurry! Don't leave me here! What about Scorch? What about Mint? What about _me!?_" He cried out again, a pitiful wailing sound. Jayfeather felt a sweeping guilt. If he had been there for real, he might have been able to save Flurry._

"_Flurry, Flurry…" A mimicking tone came from behind Thunderfang and Jayfeather. They both turned to see Shadow and five toms behind her. One had blood on his paws, and Jayfeather could tell that Thunderfang was eyeing him with loathing. _

"_Shadow," Thunderfang's voice was a deadly whisper, "Why? What did I do to you?" _

"_It wasn't you," Shadow's voice was dismissive, "That she-cat stole food from me once, and I told her she would get her reward for doing so. And I did what had to be done."  
"We had two _kits_!" Thunderfang roared, stepping closer now, "You black hearted fox-"_

"_Now, now," Shadow said, "You might want to go find that Petal if you want your kits to live that long." She turned around and walked off. The toms followed her, but the large brown one with blood on his paws stayed behind, _

"_Sorry, pal," He said, "Have to do what the boss says." He too turned to leave, but he howled in pain._

_Thunderfang was on top of him in seconds. Jayfeather stayed back, even though he was in no danger. It frightened him to see the two cats fighting so ruthlessly, so deathly. _

"_Tell your boss," He hissed, raking his claws on the brown tom's back, "That I am not afraid to kill either," And with that, Thunderfang sank his teeth into the brown tom's throat, and he dropped, dead._

_Thunderfang got off of the limp body, and went back to his thicket. There were his two kits, squealing for their mother. Thunderfang curled up next to them, trying to comfort them as Flurry would have,_

"_Hush," He whispered, "You must be strong. I promise this to you, Shadow will pay." _

_Jayfeather could feel that the memory ending and he let go of it. He had seen almost too much._

Thunderfang was still staring at him blankly, not seeing him. Jayfeather cleared his throat, and Thunderfang's eyes focused again,

"Well, um…Yes, I will go to sleep now," Thunder nodded his head, and made a hasty retreat. Jayfeather turned to Hazeltail again,

_I will never let that happen to her,_ he thought determinedly_, Ever._

Jayfeather realized several things about Thunderfang with that memory. He once had a family that must have died before he came to ThunderClan. Second, he wasn't afraid to kill. Third, he must have hate stored in his heart. He scared Jayfeather a bit, but Jayfeather still trusted him. He felt that he had to.

He looked at Leafpool, and checked her again. Her breathing was shallow now, not a good sign. Jayfeather started to worry more now, and he prodded Leafpool,

"Leafpool," He whispered quietly, "Are you okay?" It took a moment for Leafpool to open her eyes and see Jayfeather. She still looked asleep, but then she opened her jaws, as if to speak.

But that's not what came out. There was a horrible shriek, and she coughed up blood. Her howling continued to ring, and Jayfeather could tell that this was not going to end well.

* * *

Lionblaze's head shot up. There was a loud shrieking in the camp, like a cat being tortured. He saw other cats' heads pop up, hearing the noise also. He caught Hollyleaf's eye and she nodded.

It was Leafpool, it had to be. He stood and rushed out of the den, trampling his den-mates. He vaguely was aware that Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf were behind him, rushing for the medicine cat den.

_Oh no,_ Lionblaze shouted in his head, _Oh, no, no, no…._

Even though he didn't know it, Lionblaze had feelings for Leafpool. She was his mother, even if he didn't know for a while. There was a bond, unbreakable between mother and kits.

Lionblaze say Crowfeather in the medicine cat den first. He had gotten there before anyone else, and he was hastily watching over Jayfeather's shoulder.

"Will she be okay?" He asked, devastated, "Will she?"

"I don't _know_!" Jayfeather hissed, annoyed, "She just started to scream! If I knew what was wrong I would have taken care of it earlier!"

Crowfeather didn't take any notice to Jayfeather's harsh words; he only tried to get closer to Leafpool.

"Don't leave me, Leafpool! What about me? Don't leave me!" At Crowfeather's words, Jayfeather flinched. Lionblaze couldn't tell why, but they hit him strong. Maybe because he could hear Crowfeather's misery, or because he knew that Hazeltail was hurt too, and he would rather die than have her die.

"Crowfeather, step aside so I can get a closer look at her," Jayfeather ordered, regaining himself. Lionblaze watched his brother try to shove their father out of the way, but Crowfeather didn't move. Lionblaze came up to the two toms and gave Crowfeather a ruff shove. Leafpool's cries continued as Hollyleaf and Jayfeather tried to find out was wrong with her. Firestar and Sandstorm had come to the den, and Lionblaze could hear cats outside of the den. There was a wailing from outside, but from misery, not pain.

"He said move it," Lionblaze said, pushing his father away. Crowfeather let out an angry snarl, and he flashed out a sheathed paw at Lionblaze, hitting him on the side of the face,

"Don't you _dare_ touch me kit." Crowfeather snarled. Lionblaze hated how his father referred to him as _kit._ He wasn't a kit anymore, even if he was Crowfeather's kit, "Now _get out of my way._"

Lionblaze held his ground as Crowfeather tried to get past him. Firestar came up next to Lionblaze and put his tail of Crowfeather's shoulder,

"Crowfeather," Firestar said calmly. Crowfeather turned his wild blue eyes towards his leader, and Lionblaze saw them calm slightly, but only to fire back up at Firestar's words, "Calm down. She will be-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that she will be fine! Can you hear her scream? She is in pain! She is _dying_ over there! My mate is dying!"

Firestar turned to Lionblaze, "Go and stay by your mother. I will handle Crowfeather."

"Handle me?!" Crowfeather shrieked as Lionblaze turned around and saw his mother, withering on the ground. She really was in a lot of pain, and Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were staring at each other, their faces contorted with horror.

"W-What is it?" Lionblaze said nervously, "Is she going to…die?"

They exchanged looks again, even though Jayfeather couldn't see his sister, "Lionblaze…she's got internal bleeding."

Crowfeather gasped, and Lionblaze turned to see him struggling harder to get to Leafpool, who's screaming had subdued to whimpers now.

"No!" He shrieked, "Oh, no! Don't say that! No!" He tried to push past Firestar, but he was shoved back again. Sandstorm came up to Jayfeather,

"Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"I am sure," Jayfeather said, confirming all of their fears, "Her coughing up blood, the large tender spot on her side, I'm sorry for all of us. She will not make it. She will be dead in a matter of moments." Lionblaze's heart sank. His mother was going to die, and she was so young…so much more life ahead of her…

"_NO! THAT CAN'T BE!"_ Crowfeather roared, and he finally pushed past Firestar, mostly because he was in shock about his daughter. Crowfeather rushed to Leafpool's side, whose eyes were getting cloudy, fuzzy, not recognizable.

"Leafpool," He whispered, "I'm here, it's okay, I'll stay with you…I won't leave…"

"Crow…Crowfeather," She whimpered, "It's…my…time…" Lionblaze saw the light fading out of her amber eyes, and he believed her for the most of it.

"No, it can't be, you can't leave _me_!" Crowfeather cried, burying his nose into her fur, "No…"

"Yes…Crowfeather…" Her voice was drifting now, "I…can…feel…the…bleeding…It's…my…time…" She sighed, and closed her eyes, "Oh…Spottedleaf…"

"She's seen her escort," Firestar whispered, "She's going to StarClan now," As he finished his words, Leafpool's breathing slowed, and then stopped altogether. She was dead. Lionblaze could feel that everyone in the den was horrified, and there was an eerie silence in the whole camp.

Lionblaze didn't believe it. His mother was..._dead... _how could that have happened? How could StarClan let that happen? Now all that they had of Leafpool was a memory. A short memory as their mother, only knowing her love for a short period of time. Only knowing her happy as a medicine cat for about one day...a sad memory...

"Oh…no…" Crowfeather whispered, in defeat. But his eyes blazed now, "Leafpool, I will meet you in StarClan soon. Wait for me, I will be there." Crowfeather stood, and burst out of Jayfeather's den. It took all of the cats a moment to realize what he meant.

_I will meet you soon…I will be there? Oh my StarClan…he's going to…_

Lionblaze was the first one to figure it out,

"He's going to kill himself!"

* * *

**Hey, how did you guys like it? If you look hard enough, you can see some foreshadowing in there. Oh, and don't forget, Mudfur's guide! Go read and review it! It is a huge help!**

**Hey, what do ya'll think should happen next? OH, and the poll results are in. I know what to do...**

** -Lightningstreak123  
**


	17. Broken

**Oms!!!! ALL OF YOU CHECK OUT MUDFUR6264'S GUDIE TO WARRIORS! IT IS THE BIGGEST HELP FOR ANYTHING EVER! GO! DO IT NOW OR ELSE I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!**

**Well, that may be a lie…but DO IT!**

**Now, with that out of the way, you guys rock! I love you all very much, so here's my new chapter. **

**Hey, I realize that I never gave out the Darkstripe plushie. So….it goes to Mudfur6264! She is the best guide writer ever, and I hope you all go read her guide and review it NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(I just won a softball game, so I am hyped up.)**

**Crowfeather's point of view, in first person. It has to be, or else it doesn't work, so hang tight. This may get intense.**

My beloved angel let out a deep sigh and was gone. She was dead; her heart had stopped, and so had mine.

_Why hadn't I died? Why wasn't I on the ground next to her, breathless? _I took a shaky breath in, and breathed out hard. I was still alive, but my chest was hollow. _There was a dead weight, no meaning. There was no meaning to life for me, now that my life had died in front of my eyes while I was being held back._

I look down at her broken body. Her amber eyes are closed, never to open again. I wanted to see them, my sole reason for being here in ThunderClan. _I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her. I don't want to be here or anywhere ever again_.

"Leafpool, I will meet you in StarClan soon. Wait for me, I will be there," I stand from my place next to my beloved, and I give her one last fleeting glance before I run out of the den, leaving Firestar and the rest behind me as the tried to figure out my words.

I flew past the cats that were immediately outside of the den, and I run into Stormfur. I fall to the ground from the force of hitting my friend. He looks at me with pity, which is what I _don't_ want. Anger flares in me. _I don't want them to be sorry for me! I don't need them! I need Leafpool, and there is only one way to get to her._

"He's going to kill himself!" Lionblaze shouts behind me, and I get up to take off again. Stormfur catches me by the scruff with his teeth in the nick of time for me to slam into the ground again, "Crowfeather, wait-"

"Let me go!" I screech, struggling against the sharp teeth in my neck. I don't want him to console me, I want to _die! _ I can tell that Stormfur is trying to not hurt me, but I am making that hard for him. He tightens his grip, and I feel his teeth break my skin. He gasps and lets go when he tastes blood, and I scramble to my feet and run again. He pounds after me, and I hear other cats behind me as well.

"Stop him!" Firestar roars into the empty air of the camp, right as I'm at the entrance of the camp, near the clearing. As if they were already there, cats were trying to take me down. Berrynose took a snap at my tail, but I danced out of the way. Ashfur leaped at me, but I clawed him aside. A cat landed on my back, jumping me from behind. I turned my head to the side to see Spiderleg on me. I violently shook back and forth and he fell off, and I made a break for it.

I fly out into the trees, lit with dawn's light. It had snowed over night, deep and thick. It was hard to trudge through, but I had WindClan's speed on my side, and the ThunderClan cats would have a harder time in the snow.

"Crowfeather, please think this through first!" Squirrelflight yelled out behind me, but I only ran faster.

"Stop right _now_!" Firestar yells again, "Or else Crowfeather!" I laugh loudly to myself, so they can hear,

"Or else _what!?_ I've already lost my home, my love, my meaning in life! I can't lose much else Firestar! Let me die!"

"Never!" The cry came from many different cats, and it only made me press on harder. If they didn't let me die, then my death would be taken by force.

As I rushed through the forest, I looked at all of the trees around me. I had gotten used to my home, and I sort of liked it here. The cover from the trees was annoying at first, but I had learned that there was so much more selection than just rabbits here under the trees. It was enjoyable enough, but I was a WindClan cat. And my heart was broken, so what was the point?

I am turning to the left a bit to get past a large patch of brambles when something, feeling like a head, slams into my side. I hit the brambles, and cry out in pain. From the impact against the sharp barbs and the fact that I was delayed from being with my Leafpool. I tried to stand in the bushes but my feet got thorns in them. I winced in pain, my vision blurred with my pain. I make out a golden and black pelt, and then I realize what it was,

"Don't forget that we have your WindClan speed father," Hollyleaf said calmly, while Lionblaze was fuming. His eyes burned with a rage that I had not seen in a long while from my son. It was hatred.

"Shut up, Hollyleaf," Lionblaze growled, "Just shut up." **(I think she needed to be told this a long time ago. :P)**

"Lionblaze-…" Hollyleaf gasped, but he just snarled at her. She silenced, and Lionblaze came up to me, his eyes glowing with loathing.

"You," He spat at me, "Are a low-living, fox-dung for brained tom. Don't you even care about us? We just lost our _mother_ for StarClan's sake! Other cats have lost their mates, why should you be any different? Pull your self together."

I growled softly, and I felt my anger burst into a fire of rage. I leaped out of the brambles, claws unsheathed, on top of Lionblaze. He struggled underneath me, and I struggled to stay on top of him. But I leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"I am so different than any other who's lost their mate. I've lost my _soul_. And you can't live without a soul, so let me die." I pushed down on him once more, then I turned back towards my destination, and ran off. They were following me, and I heard the others catching up with them. I had to hurry now.

I caught scent of what I was headed for and I smiled.

The lake.

It would be a quick, less painful death than some other ideas that I had. I thought I may go over and try to steal prey from ShadowClan, or maybe steal a kit from WindClan. But they may not kill me, just hurt me. This was sure fire way of killing my self.

I saw the clear blue water and I knew that I was home free. No one could catch me before I was far out in the middle of the lake. It was golden.

I hit the sandy shore and plunged into the icy cold waters. It was frozen near the middle, a sign of the harsh leaf-bare coming.

"Crowfeather!" I froze like that water when I heard Stormfur's voice behind me. He was starting to splash in the water, getting closer to me.

_Curse you StarClan,_ I thought, _for putting a RiverClan cat in our clan. Thanks._

I launched myself off the bit of sand I was on, and I fell deeper into the water, far away form Stormfur. I struggled to keep my head up, but I paddled myself closer to the middle of the lake. I was much farther than any cat should try to be. I hated the water, but I had to be in it.

"Crowfeather, don't do it!" I turn, gasping for my last bits of air, and see Squirrelflight looking at me with horror. There is Firestar, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze by her, along with Ashfur and Thornclaw. They were all yelling for me to come back, to think things through. I try to laugh, but I swallow in water. I cough out my final words,

"Don't try to stop me now! This is what has to happen."

I let myself drop, and feel the water all around me. I open my eyes a little, and see Stormfur's dark grey legs pushing towards me. I felt my head get dizzy, and I closed my eyes. Bright colored lights flashed in front of my eyes while I got even dizzier, but black closed around the edges. It quickly got darker, and I fought to keep myself under the water, to not go up and breath. Stormfur is getting closer now, but I don't care. I feel myself ebb away, my breath leave my lungs, and everything goes black.

_Oh…ow…my head hurts so much…is…is this what it feels like when you die? Wh-where is Leafpool? Feathertail? Tallstar? Anyone?..._

All I can see is darkness. I take in a breath, a ragged one at that. It hurts to move, to breath. I try to blink, but it doesn't work. I tighten my eyes, and I hear a voice in my ear,

"Don't try that again dearest, not for me, not for anyone." I try to open my eyes, but they stay shut. I recognize the voice, and it makes me shake with anger that I can't see her.

"Leafpool," I growl, "Show yourself to me, let me see,"

"That is not in my power," She whispered again in my ear, "Since you are not dead."

"NO!!!" I howl, throwing my head back, "OH, NO!"

"Stop," She hissed in my ear, "Don't yell like that, Crowfeather. I love you, and you know that," I just cried out louder, my voice a pitiful wail, "Stop _that_." She snarled. For some reason, I loved her when she was mad. If only I could _see_ her…

"Why Leafpool? Why didn't I die? I threw myself into the water…" My voice trailed off as I tried to figure out what was going on. I _had_ to have died right?

"Stormfur pulled you out, Crowfeather. You didn't stay under long enough for your heart to stop. You are merely unconscious."

"_NO!_" I wailed, screaming up into the air, "I won't live without you! First Feathertail, now you…Oh, Leafpool, how will I survive? Did you see how Lionblaze reacted towards me?"

"Shh…" She whispered, "He was just upset with Leafpool's death, as you were. Now, wake Crowfeather, wake and go see our family."

I start to whimper, and I feel Leafpool's presence leave me. My whines turn to howls of misery, cries of horror. I screamed, but no one heard me. No one tried to comfort me, no one stopped me. I just cried out, begging to die, to be with Leafpool. No one answered me, no one cared.

I felt like the thick water was covering me again, and I imagined that I was drowning myself again. It slowly got darker in front of my eyes, if possible, and I sighed, giving into the heavy feeling.

"He's waking up," A hushed, far away whisper. It's faint, but there, "Every one out but Firestar and Jayfeather." There's a shuffle of feet, and I can tell that all the other cats are out of…where ever we are…

I felt my eyes get heavy for a moment, but then they felt light, and I tried to open them. I braced myself for bright light, but no light entered my eyes. It was fuzzy, but I could make out Jayfeather's grey pelt and Firestar's ginger one. I moaned, my head pounding with sudden weight, and threw my head back, moaning again.

"Well," Jayfeather said to Firestar, "He seems to be fine. If he can make noises like that then he is in little pain."

"I-" I opened my mouth to try to speak, but I started to cough up water. I spluttered until my stomach had rid itself of all the water I had swallowed.

"Another good sign," Jayfeather whispered, "He's expelling the water…Very good…"

"How-…where am I?" I whisper, raising my head, ignoring the throbbing, "Where did everyone go? Where's…where's Leafpool's body?"

"We had to burry it, Crowfeather. I'm sorry you didn't get to pay your tribute…You've been unconscious for two days. It's nightfall."

"Well," I say, trying to stand. My whole body aches, "When can I go to the-" I stopped, seeing the resentful look on Firestar's face.

"What?" I asked my facing starting to scrunch up with worry. Firestar looked at Jayfeather, who merely nodded, and blindly stared at me.

"Crowfeather…you can't leave this place. It's a small cave by my den…we want to make sure that you don't try anything like…the other day…"

"So I am a prisoner, in my own camp?" I ask, anger flaring up inside of me. How _dare_ the keep me prisoner like some mangy outsider?

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Crowfeather," Firestar said, not looking at me, "But we have no choice. We don't want you killing yourself. Now," Firestar yawned at stretched out, "There will always be a guard outside, so call if it need be. If you wish to see me or Jayfeather, you will be escorted by three cats along the way, to ensure you don't run. When I see it fit, you will be able to leave this place."

I stared at my leader in horror and in disbelief. There was no way in the Forest of No Stars that I would be staying here! "Firestar, with all _due_," I spat at him, "respect, I will not go through with this. If I wanted to be a prisoner, I would go do something to another clan."

"Crowfeather, don't say such things," Jayfeather cut in angrily, "Now, get some sleep. Have good dreams for StarClan's sake. _Be happy_."

Rage tore through me, eating me up. I wanted to make my son suffer for saying such words to me, at the point of pain I was in.

"Jayfeather," I whispered, "You are lucky that I am so weak and that Firestar is here right now. I would have pounced on you any other time, so watch your back-" Firestar's paw flew out and smacked me on the side of the face. I tumbled back on my back, hitting my head on the side of the rock cave. I saw stars for a moment before shaking my head heavily, clearing my thoughts. I glared at Firestar, who glared right back at me,

"Don't talk to your medicine cat, your _son_ that way, or else." He snarled, and I laughed again, like those days before, when I tried to kill myself,

"I've already lost everything Firestar, don't test me. Sooner or later I _will_ get my way."

He stared angrily at me again, lashing his tail back and forth.

"Be that way," He spat, "But don't think you'll win this battle Crowfeather. I've got all of StarClan on my side."

He hissed at me coldly and left, leaving me with my son. His blind eyes where hesitant, but he left me without a word.

I knew that this was not going to be my way of life, but I had no idea what I was going to do.

**Okay, I'm stopping there. We will go back to normal perspective next chapter, as Lionblaze then Jayfeather. I know what you are all thinking, so don't say it in the reviews…*cough hack hack "Starlit Pool" hack hack cough die***

**Now, leave me reviews me pretty little reviewers! I am giving out not one…not two…but THREE plusies for the best reviewers! One is a Mudfur plusie, in honor of her awesome guide! A…Spottedleaf plushie! *oooo's and awe's* and last, but not least…a AWESOME SECERET PLUSHIE! THE ONE WHO LEAVES ME AN "AWESOME" REVIEW GETS THE SECERET ONE! And maybe another one too…another secret one…**

**Be one of the fabulous reviewers to get one of these fabulous prizes!***

***No purchase necessary. Just leave a knock my socks of review and the chance may be yours. Standard message rates do apply. Not eligible if from Kansas (jk), or from the country of Bangkok, Thailand. (jk). Many will enter, few will win.***

**=D**


	18. Choose

**HHHHHEEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You should be happy, I'm supposed to be working right now.**

**Sorry for not updating, but I've busy with my summer job! (not that I care for it, as said above)**

**PLEASE GO READ MY NEW STORY, KIN OF THE TIGER! I REALLY WOULD LOVE THE REVIEWS! I THINK THAT IT IS AN ALRIGHT STORY!**

**Oh, and look out for another story, coming out soon! I just need to type it up and stuff, but I will give you one little tidbit. **

**It's called This Broken Path, and it is about Hollyleaf. If you have read Sunrise, it's an alternate ending, just like this story, but not with Ashfur…**

**Let's see if you can piece it together…**

**Now, for the PLUSHIE winners…**

**The Spottedleaf plushie goes to…..FREE RUNNER AT HEART! I loved your review! It makes me good to here that I'm almost as good as the original author… **

**The Mudfur plushie goes to….EVERYONE!!!!!! I love you all! I hope you read her guide and her new story, WARRIORS SKYCLAN: Red Sky! I really like it! GO READ IT NOW! **

**The mystery plushie is a...Thornclaw plushie!!!!!!! It goes to Silvore! She said please so many times, I couldn't say no!**

**SURPRISE SURPRISE! Super hidden plushie is a…HETHERTAIL plushie! Icethroat21 mostly met my requirements, giving me an "AWESOME" Review! Plus, she just rocks, like all of you!\**

**I feel that you all deserve a very long chapter, so please enjoy!**

**Here is my next chapter!**

**Choose…**

It had been four sunrises since Crowfeather had been forced to become prisoner in the camp. Lionblaze had to guard him regularly along with Spiderleg, Thunderfang, Stormfur and Poppyfrost. Lionblaze had guarded him throughout the night, and his shift would end once Poppyfrost woke up.

At the moment dawn was breaking, the golden sun rising above the trees. It created a verity of colors, ranging from pink to orange to purple. The streaked the early morning sky, making it a beautiful sight.

Lionblaze sighed, taking in the moment. He had a wonderful view, since he was near the top of the camp, a few fox lengths between the nursery and leader's den.

_I wish everyday was this pretty,_ he sighed to himself_, this relaxing and peaceful. So untroubled and calm…if only…_

"Hey," A voice behind the golden tom whispered, "Lionblaze, can I ask you something?" Lionblaze turned his head to see Crowfeather in the mouth of his cave, sitting. A mild anger flashed inside of Lionblaze. He was still mad about what had happened four days ago.

The dark grey tom didn't look hostile, as he had in the past few days. The first day that he was locked up he tried to escape. Thunderfang had been on watch at the time, and Crowfeather had been roughly wrestled down by the larger tom. Lionblaze was coming up to relieve Thunderfang when it happened. Crowfeather didn't give up until Thunderfang had said something in Crowfeather's ear, causing him to stop. Only Lionblaze had witnessed the scene, since it happened early in morning.

_Is he going to attack me like he did Thunderfang?_ Lionblaze asked himself, _I mean, I know I can beat him but that last time…_  
**Flashback:**

_Hollyleaf and I were running, agile and quick. We left everyone else behind us, making ground fast. Crowfeather's scent got stronger, and we knew what our goal was._

_I saw the dark grey pelt and I ran faster, putting my head down. I see my opportunity when he turns to avoid some brambles. I lung, head-butting into my father's side. He goes into the brambles, and Hollyleaf stop running, and we stare at what I've just done._

"_Don't forget that we have Windclan speed father," Hollyleaf said, too calmly for my liking. I was _mad_. I could feel my anger boil inside of me and burst. _

"_Shut up Hollyleaf," I snarl at her, "Just shut up." It was about time she was told that, if you ask me. She looked hurt, but she would get over. She's cost me greater pain._

"_Lionblaze-" I growl again, and she is quiet. I go up to where Crowfeather is shaking his head, trying to clear the stars that I put into him. _

"_You are a low-living, fox-dung for brain tom!" I spat at my father, "Don't you even care about us? We just lost our mother for StarClan's sake! Other cats have lost their mates, why should you be any different? Pull your self together." This time Crowfeather growled at me, and I was suddenly on the ground. Crowfeather was pinning me down, and I couldn't get him off of me. Not like that I didn't want him to or that I wasn't strong enough, I knew I was strong enough. Like some force was pushing me down, I _couldn't_ get him off of me!_

"_I am so different than any other who's lost their mate. I've lost my soul. And you can't live without a soul, so let me die." He pushed down on me again before he leaped off, and I was free. I stood and just watched him go, my anger bubbling still. _

_Let him die,_ I had thought, _see if I care._

**End Flashback.**

_I'm not sure…_

"Look, Lionblaze, those things that I said to you…I didn't mean them…too much…" Crowfeather looked awkward, not feeling comfortable around his son. Lionblaze at least tried to make his father feel a bit better,

"No it was my fault," He said dismissively, "Now, what do you want?"

Crowfeather shuffled his feet nervously, like a kit would if they were in trouble, "Well, I want you to deliver a message to Windclan for me. Tell them that Leafpool is dead."

"What?" Lionblaze said, laughing now, "Are you serious?" Crowfeather looked a bit hurt, and Lionblaze stopped laughing.

_Does everyone hate me now?_ He wondered, shaking his head.

"Sorry, it's just," He chuckled despite himself, "Everyone over there hates me."  
"Not everyone," Crowfeather whispered so quietly that Lionblaze's ears strained to hear it, "Not Heathertail…"

"Are you blind?" Lionblaze laughed, "She completely hates my guts." _Thanks to you Hollyleaf…_Lionblaze was still enraged with his sister, though he didn't let it show. No warrior lets his true emotions shine through, "Besides, I like Cinderheart."

"Like," Crowfeather questioned, "Or love? Are you just using her to protect your loyalty?" Lionblaze looked up at Crowfeather, angry again. _How dare he? I…I think that I love Cinderheart…but what about Heathertail? She's a lost hope._

"What would you know about it?" He asked, looking down at his paws. This time it was Crowfeather's turn to laugh at me,

"What do I know?" He asked, "Everything. Why do you think that I took mate with Nightcloud?" Lionblaze looked up when he heard the dead she-cat's name, "So cats would trust me. You wanted cats to trust you even more before bad things happened, didn't you? So you took mate with Cinderheart, huh? Do you love her?"

"I li-" Lionblaze was cut off by Crowfeather's angry snarl,

"Do you _love _her?" He growled, "It's a yes or no question, so answer me kit." Lionblaze's temper flared. He wasn't a _kit_.

_He's right though, _Lionblaze sighed, _Even without Hollyleaf, I would have done what Crowfeather did. I don't want that…I don't want Heathertail to be unhappy…_

"No," Lionblaze said quietly, "I don't love her." Crowfeather nodded approvingly,

"Now, how do you love?" He asked, moving closer to Lionblaze. The golden tom didn't notice much anyways, for he was looking at his paws again.

"Heathertail," Lionblaze said even quieter, "I love her."

"This makes things easier then," Crowfeather said, "Wait by the border and find Heathertail. Tell her my message, then preach your love to her. I did that to your mother after I saved her from falling," his eyes were dazed now, "And she felt the same way…" Crowfeather snapped his head up and looked past Lionblaze, "Now, go away," He spat, and Lionblaze looked over to where his father had. Poppyfrost was coming up towards him, and Lionblaze understood. Keeping his cover, no doubt.

"Hey there," Poppyfrost said, yawning, "What's got ants in his pelt?"

"I've no idea," Lionblaze said simply, "But give him a break. It must be hard for him, you know?"

"Yeah," Poppyfrost said, taking her place to guard Crowfeather, "I would die without Foxfury now." Lionblaze cocked his head to the side. _Poppyfrost and Foxfury? Oh, well…_

"I'm going out into the forest," Lionblaze said, standing, "I've got something to do,"

"Sure, sure," Poppyfrost said, yawning again, "Go ahead."

Lionblaze ran down towards the camp entrance, waving his tail to Birchfall as he left. The brown tom was on guard, and he just waved back.

"See ya," Birchfall called, and Lionblaze just flicked his tail again. He made his way towards the Windclan border, running as quickly as possible. He arrived in no time flat, and he lay on a boulder by the stream, pretending to sun himself. He kept one eye partially open, watching for a Windclan cat.

He sat there for a while, and he heard the dawn patrol passing by. He pretended to be asleep while Thunderfang, Cloudtail, Sorreltail and Rosepaw walked by. They called to him, but Thunderfang told them to be quiet.

As soon as they left Lionblaze opened one of his eyes again, and he saw a pretty brown she-cat in front of him.

It wasn't Heathertail, but a she-cat the Lionblaze had never seen before. She was thin and wiry looking, like all Windclan cats. She looked pretty young, maybe about Sorreltail's age. But this one was different. She didn't smell strongly of Windclan, like they should.

"Who are you?" Lionblaze blurted out, lifting his head slightly, "And what do you want?"

The she-cat laughed, "I should be asking why you are pretending to sleep, facing my territory, with one eye open? Spying are we?" She giggled again, and Lionblaze cocked his head to the side again. Who was this she-cat? She was _weird_.

"I need to give a message to someone," He said, "From Crowfeather." He added, hoping it would mean something to the she-cat. Her eyes brightened and she nodded,

"I've heard a lot about him. Who might you be?" She asked, tilting her like Lionblaze. Lionblaze got even more annoyed, but he told her,

"I am Lionblaze, Crowfeather's son. He wanted me to tell Heathertail something." The brown she-cat nodded hastily,

"Oh, now I get it. You are Breezepelt's half-brother aren't you? He and Heathertail are mates, don't you know? Very nice together, yes." _She's insane,_ Lionblaze decided, _wait. What did she say? Mates? _"Now, if you need Heathertail, I'll go get her. She was on the dawn patrol, and they just got back into camp. Wait here," She turned to leave, but stopped, "By the way, my name is Windfrost." She ran off then, leaving Lionblaze confused.

_Wow._ Was all he could think. _Windfrost, huh? Never heard of her…that's strange…_Wind_frost…_River_flame…_Shadow_streak…_Thunder_fang…weird…_

"Hey, who's there?" Lionblaze snapped out of his thoughts, looking down to see Heathertail come out of the bushes. She saw Lionblaze and sighed, "Oh, it's only _you._" She sat at the edge of the stream, looking angry.

"Heathertail," Lionblaze said, jumping down from the rock, taking a place across the stream, "I have a message for you. It's from Crowfeather."

Heathertail's eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I want to hear it, let alone from you?" Lionblaze eyes narrowed, but not for the same reason.

"Is that what you think Heathertail? Really? Did you know that Leafpool died four sunrises ago?" Heathertail's eyes widened in shock. Lionblaze felt a bit better now that he got the message out, but Heathertail's face shook him a bit.

"She- she's dead?" Heathertail's voice went with her face. Completely shocked, "How?"

"The dog pack attacked, some in the forest, some at our camp. She died protecting the nursery. Many kits would have died without her. She got internal bleeding, and died the next day. Two other cats were injured, but are fine now." Birchfall and Hazeltail had been fine within two days in fact. Hazeltail still was 'hurt', but it was obvious to Hollyleaf and Lionblaze what the real thing was. Jayfeather.

"Oh my Starclan," She whispered, "I can't believe it…and Crowfeather? How is he?"

Lionblaze shuffled his feet uncomfortably, "He…he tried to drown himself. Stormfur saved him…he's guarded in the camp now…"

"He…WHAT?" Heathertail yowled, "That idiot! But still…with losing Nightcloud and then Leafpool, I can imagine the pain." The mention of Nightcloud brought Lionblaze back to what he was going to do.

"Heathertail," He said, and she looked up at him with pained eyes, "I wanted to talk to you too…about us…"

Anger flared in her eyes, "There is no 'us'. I've seen you with Cinderheart. And I'm mates with Breezepelt." Lionblaze pushed down his own anger and sorrow and kept calm.

"Yes there is an 'us', Heathertail," Lionblaze said, as calmly as possible, "Please dig deep and feel it. Break free from this spell put on you," He was begging now, "Please Heathertail…please try to find the love we once had…" Heathertail's eyes closed, her forehead creasing in thought. She may have been trying, but Lionblaze could never know.

She opened her eyes, opening her mouth, but she stopped, looking past Lionblaze. He looked behind himself and he could smell it.

_Dog._

"Heathertail," Lionblaze growled, "Get out of here."

"Don't tell me what to do," She snarled back, jumping across the stream with one graceful leap, "I will fight with you." As she spoke, another dog came up beside the first one. Then a third came up on the other side.

The dog in the middle was _huge_. It was red, with short fur. It snarled at Lionblaze,

"Fox will kill cat this time," It growled, and Lionblaze hissed in response. This was the leader dog. He felt Heathertail shrink into his side, scared of the three wild dogs in front of them. She forced herself to stand tall though, and she hissed too.

"You wish," She growled, leaping at the black one on the left. Lionblaze jumped on the red one, aiming for its eyes. He landed on its face, right on his target. The third dog grabbed him by the scruff and threw him. Lionblaze rebounded on the tree he was thrown at and lunged at the dog who had thrown him. He found a paw on his chest suddenly, and he was pinned to the ground. The dog stared at him, making a laughing sound. Lionblaze rolled his head around to see Heathertail struggling on the ground also. The dog brought its fangs down her throat and Heathertail's eyes widened. They were glowing almost, realization in them. Lionblaze felt his heart soften for a moment, she had remembered.

"For us," She whispered, and her eyes closed. She was going.

"NO!!" Lionblaze yowled, _Not now!_ His life was empty. He understood Crowfeather now.

Anger, no, _rage_ filled Lionblaze. He broke free from the massive dog's paws, and he lunged at the dog that was killing Heathertail. He ripped at its throat, slashing it and tearing. The dog dropped, bleeding heavily. Its breathing was shallow, and Lionblaze let go. The dog's life slipped away quickly, and he turned to the other two. The other black dog had run off, but the giant red one was still there. He growled,

"Fox will get you," It said brokenly, "Then die you will." It turned tail ran, leaving Lionblaze in his rage.

The golden tom stood there, taking in what had happened. He ran over to Heathertail, nudging her fur. She didn't react to his touch. Lionblaze felt horror fill up inside him and he couldn't take it, he tilted his head back and screamed. He just cried out, a pitiful caterwaul. If filled the morning air, desperate and weak. He cried until his voice couldn't any longer, and he lowered his head. He stood there, shaking. Shivers racked his body, only to increase when he remembered how she had just realized his love right before her death. His legs wobbled, threatening to fall over.

"Lionblaze!" Lionblaze turned when he heard his name being called. He saw his apprentice Toadpaw running towards him, "What happened-" He cut off when he saw the dead she-cat and dog. Lionblaze guessed that he didn't look to good either. Blood was splattered on his fur and he had a deep gash on his side. Lionblaze's eyes were filled with pain too, no doubt. He didn't want his apprentice to see his weakness, so Lionblaze turned away, hanging his head.

Voices appeared quickly, rushed and worried. Many of them gasped when they saw the gruesome sight in front of them. Lionblaze's legs were still shaking, and he felt a nose poke into his side. Lionblaze winced at the touch. It felt so distant, far away. There was pain, but nothing compared to his heart.

"Lionblaze, what happened?" Lionblaze heard Thornclaw's voice, but it too seemed distant.

"She's dead," He whispered, "She's gone." He saw the ground get closer and he felt his side slam into the ground. Again it stung, but he ignored it. More cats gathered around him, all of them blubbering.

"Is he alright?" Stormfur's voice asked,

"I think so," Jayfeather's answered, "Just shaken up badly,"

"Look- who's that?" Toadpaw again.

"That's Heathertail," Squirrelflight told him, and Lionblaze raised his head when he heard Heathertail's name.

"Heathertail-" He choked, "She's…oh she's gone! Dead!"

"What is he talking about?" Thornclaw asked, "Does he know this she-cat?"

"I think so," Jayfeather said, his voice uneasy, "You know, gatherings and such." He cleared his voice, "We need to move him-"

"NO!" Lionblaze roared, getting uneasily to his feet. He stumbled over to Heathertail, crashing back down, his nose in her fur, "I won't leave her," He mumbled through her fur, trying his best to ignore the others. He felt Thornclaw try to get him off the Windclan she-cat, but Lionblaze stayed put.

"What happened?" Lionblaze heard Thunderfang's voice, and the thundering of footsteps. They stopped abruptly, and Lionblaze guessed that he had just arrived. "I-I got here too late," He said, and he sounded confused, "How could I have been too late?"

"Lionblaze," Stormfur said, nudging Lionblaze's side, "We need to go now, there's nothing you can do. She's dead-"

"SHUT UP!" Lionblaze roared, "Everyone just _shut up_!" Lionblaze couldn't take it any longer. He stood again, not shaking this time. His eyes were blazing with anger and depression.

"You don't understand," He snarled at Stormfur, "What it's like," Stormfur stepped up to the golden tom, nose to nose,

"Don't I?" He challenged, "I've lost someone too you know." Lionblaze growled but turned away. His tail was slashing back and forth, anger getting the better of him. There was silence, and Lionblaze couldn't take it.

"I've seen you with Squirrelflight. You're fine." He whispered, turning tail and running. He didn't care where. He just ran, wanting to get away.

"Lionblaze, come back!" Thunderfang's voice boomed out, but Lionblaze ignored him. Other cries told him to stop, but he didn't slow.

_Leave me alone._

He heard footsteps following him, but he didn't care. He wanted to be alone, to wallow in self-pity. It was a sad thing for a warrior to do, but he hardly could call himself a warrior now. He had let a cat die, an important cat at that. To him at least, she was important.

"Lionblaze!" It was Toadpaw this time. The black and white warrior was gaining on him.

_I didn't know he was this fast,_ Lionblaze almost screamed at himself as he felt Toadpaw's steps closer, _Oh, great…_  
Lionblaze had an idea suddenly. He turned sharply, and raced up a tree. His claws stung from digging into the wood so sharply and quickly, but he ignored them. He looked down and saw Toadpaw looking back and forth beneath him. He sniffed the air and looked up, seeing Lionblaze.

"Lionblaze, please come down here," His apprentice begged, "Being up there will do you no good, I can climb too," He proved his point by raking his claws along the bark of the tree, showing how they would stick. Lionblaze snorted,

"Ah, but can you do this?" Lionblaze edged out onto the end of a tree branch that hung about a fox-length away from a different tree. He jumped, landing on the other branch. He quickly crossed over to another branch and launched himself again. It was dangerous, but part of Lionblaze's plan.

Toadpaw followed him eagerly, "Lionblaze, you'll hurt yourself!"

"I don't care if I do," Lionblaze said dismissively, "Now, go away brat!" He yowled.

Toadpaw froze, looking hurt, "If that's what you think," He said softly, "Then I'll go." Toadpaw turned and walked away, towards camp. Lionblaze opened his mouth to say something, but he forced himself to be quiet. This was not time for soppy apologies.

_I didn't mean it like that…I hope he doesn't hate me…my own apprentice…_

Lionblaze leaped to the next branch, but paused. The wind had shifted, and Lionblaze smelled something. It was a familiar scent, strong and close.

_Crowfeather?_ Lionblaze asked himself, _It can't be…_

"Ow," Lionblaze heard suddenly, "Stupid brambles," Lionblaze looked down to see his father walking beneath him. He had just gone through a patch of brambles and he was pulling a thorn out of his pad.

_What's he doing out of the camp? Is he allowed? Hmm…_

"Where's that forsaken tree?" He muttered to himself, looking around. He turned left, and Lionblaze waited for his moment. When Crowfeather was far enough away, Lionblaze leaped from the tree lightly.

_Might as well see where he's going, _Lionblaze decided, _I've got nothing better to do really._

Lionblaze picked up Crowfeather's scent and followed him. The grey tom was wandering aimless it seemed until Lionblaze saw the tom up in a tree. He was looking at something, and Lionblaze went up to the tree,

"Crowfeather! What are you doing?" Crowfeather let out a shocked sound when he looked down at Lionblaze. He winced when he saw the blood-covered golden tom,

"What happened to you?" He blurted out, "You look like a dog found you."

Lionblaze snorted, "Three actually." He said wistfully, "And I killed the one that," his voice got quieter as he remembered, "…That killed Heathertail…"

He looked back up at Crowfeather, whose face was covered in shock,

"Heathertail is _dead_?" he whispered, "But how?"

"I was telling her your message when they came," Lionblaze told him sadly, "I tried to save her, but it was too late. She was dead."

Crowfeather closed his eyes, a shiver running down his spine.

"This isn't how I planned it…oh Starclan what now?" His eyes were still closed and he was shaking his head back and forth. The words he murmured were almost inaudible and Lionblaze stood there too, in too much pain to say anything.

_Oh Heathertail…_

"Lionblaze," Crowfeather said suddenly, "What do you want more than anything?"

Lionblaze looked up at his father, "Heathertail." He whispered, and Crowfeather waved his tail towards himself,

"Then get up here," Lionblaze was confused, but he did as he was told. He clawed his way up the tree, and saw what Crowfeather had been looking at.

It was a small pool, filled with stars. Lionblaze had never seen anything like it before, and he went to sniff it.

"Be careful," Crowfeather whispered, "Don't fall in. Now, listen to me," Lionblaze looked up and his amber eyes met Crowfeather's blue ones, "This is very important. I want you to drink this water, and it'll take you to where you need to be," Lionblaze opened his mouth to ask what Crowfeather what he meant but he hissed, "Just do it," He said, and Lionblaze looked down at the Pool, unsure of what he should do.

"Look," Crowfeather said angrily, "I'm giving up a lot to let you do this, so just _do _it!"

Lionblaze hesitated, then slowly went down and lapped up some of the water. He immediately felt light and weightless, like a cloud. But then darkness surrounded him, and he spun around,

"Crowfeather," He cried, "What is this? What's happen-" Lionblaze cut off, pressure on his chest. The darkness went away, but was replaced with a giant black dog pinning his chest down. The forest was back around him, and he turned to the side.

Heathertail was pinned down too, and the dog was rearing back its head to snap back down onto Heathertail's throat.

_What in the name of Starclan just happened? _Lionblaze yelled in his head, _Am I…have I gone back in time?!_

The dog was bringing its head down and Lionblaze knew what he had to do. He summoned all of his strength and he pushed the dog's paw off of his chest and he lunged for the other dog's face. He gripped on and dug his claws into the brute's face. It howled in fury and in pain, and it turned to the nearest tree and started to bang Lionblaze against the tree.

Lionblaze screeched in pain as he hit the tree, over and over again. He felt light headed and dizzy.

_Am I going to make it? _He wondered, _But is Heathertail okay?_

The dog gave up on hitting Lionblaze on the tree and it shook its face back and forth, trying to shake Lionblaze off. Blood spilled freely from the dog's head and its attempts to shake off Lionblaze slowed. The golden tom looked over to see if Heathertail was okay and he saw her on her feet, looking at the gruesome sight in front of her. The other two dogs were watching also, shocked with fear.

The black dog stopped all motion suddenly, and it fell back dead. Lionblaze cried out when it fell on him, its massive weight crushing him. He could hear the growling of the dogs, and he struggled to get free. Heathertail hissed defensively, and she was backing away. The dogs followed her movements, and Lionblaze struggled harder to get out from underneath the dog.

"Lionblaze," She whispered desperately, "Help."

"Heathertail," He grunted, "Hold on!" He shoved his legs out and saw his moment to escape. He scooted out from beneath the dog quickly, and it fell to the ground. Lionblaze stood shakily, closing his eyes as he shook his head back and forth, clearing the stars that the weight had put in his head.

He opened his eyes to see that the large ginger dog was getting closer to Heathertail, bearing its teeth. She shrunk back, and her foot fell into the freezing water, taking her body with it. She struggled to regain her footing, and the dog saw its chance. It lunged for her, teeth and claws ready.

"No you don't!" A voice cried, and a blur of brown was on the dog. It barked loudly and fell into the river, barely missing Heathertail. Lionblaze raced over to her and grabbed her scruff, pulling her out of the water. She didn't thank Lionblaze though; she turned to the rushing river. The dog or the brown blur was no where to be seen, and Heathertail looked around franticly,

"Windfrost!" She cried, "Windfrost where are you?" Lionblaze looked around and saw a stumbling shape making its way up from the stream.

"There she is!" Lionblaze said, "Over there!"

Heathertail wasted no time running over to the she-cat. Lionblaze guessed that they had become friends over time; by the way that Heathertail was franticly worrying over Windfrost.

"Are you okay?" Heathertail asked, and Windfrost only gave a horrible sounding cough,

"I don't think so," She said, coughing again. Blood came out of her mouth, and Lionblaze saw a gash on her neck. It was deep, he could already tell.

"What's that on your neck?" Heathertail asked, noticing it too. She licked it softly, and Windfrost winced.

"When I was drowning the dog…it bit me…" She whispered, her breathing getting heavier, "But it's dead…the leader…is dead…" She fell to the ground, her breathing getting faster, "And I think…my time…has come…" She closed her eyes, but her breathing didn't stop. Yet.

"Hang in there Windfrost," Heathertail begged, "We'll get you to Kestrelthroat. Or Jayfeather even." She looked up desperately at Lionblaze who just shrugged. He was no medicine cat.

"It's alright," Windfrost sighed, coughing again, "I've done my job here," She let out a sigh, letting her last breath go. Her chest stopped its rapid breathing, and she looked peaceful now.

"Windfrost, wake up," Heathertail whimpered, "Wake up, please," Her whimpers turned to cries, "Please, just wake up!"

Lionblaze rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Heathertail, she's gone." _But you're not._ He reminded her to himself, _But you don't need to know that._

"I know," Heathertail whispered, "But I wish she wasn't. I've been so lonely lately…she was a great friend…"

"I thought you had Breezepelt," Lionblaze whispered back, "Windfrost told me you two were mates."

Heathertail looked up at Lionblaze, "I don't know what I was thinking," She said to him. Her eyes held an emotion he hadn't seen from her in so long. Love, for him, "He's so unkind to everyone about me. He didn't let anyone near me for so long…I missed you a bit." She admitted, "I don't know what came over me that day, but I regret it so much."

"I know," Lionblaze whispered, "I know…"

"But Lionblaze," She whispered, "There's a…well a problem I haven't told you about…"

"What's that?" He asked, looking down at Heathertail. Her eyes went down to her paws, and she muttered,

"I'm having Breezepelt's kits," She whispered softly, "I don't want to but I am."

Lionblaze just stood there for a second. _Heathertail is…I…she…oh…._Lionblaze's thoughts were a jumble. He couldn't think straight.

"That's okay," He said, "I understand. I've been taking comfort with Cinderheart while you were gone," He whispered, "But I never loved her. How could I?"

Heathertail nodded to herself slowly, "I guess you are right," She said, backing away, "Now, I need to get home." She looked up at the sky. It _was _only Sunhigh, but it felt like dusk. Lionblaze was worn out entirely.

"Me too," Lionblaze said, "Do you need help getting Windfrost back to your camp?" Heathertail shook her head,

"She's not heavy," She said, and she grabbed her by the scruff. The pretty brown she-cat started to drag Windfrost across towards the stream but Lionblaze couldn't help but go over to help. He pulled Windfrost across the river with Heathertail and he turned to leave when Heathertail stopped him,

"Wait," She said, setting Windfrost down. She walked up to Lionblaze and she licked his cheek, "I love you," She murmured. Lionblaze let out a purr and he licked her back,

"I love you too," He said, pulling away. He bounded across the river and started to make his way back to the camp.

He hadn't gone far when a familiar scent hit his nose. Warily he forced himself to continue on as Cinderheart bounded up to him, her eyes excited.

"What happened to you?" she asked, shocked by his appearance. Lionblaze guessed that he was still covered in blood and was a mess. He shrugged his shoulders heavily,  
"Let's just say that the leader of the dog pack is down for the count," He grunted, and Cinderheart came up closer to him and licked his cheek where Heathertail had just moments ago. It didn't feel the same. It was awkward and different, uncomfortable.

"That's amazing!" She purred, "I knew that you were so strong! Your kits will be just as strong!"

"Wait, what?" Lionblaze asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

Cinderheart looked like she was going to burst out of her fur, "I'm having your kits!" She exclaimed, and Lionblaze internally groaned,

_Oh, Starclan, no._

X~X~X~X

Crowfeather quickly made his way through the forest. They would catch him quickly.

_I don't know why I remember this,_ he thought, _or why I'm doing this, but Starclan approve of my actions._

The dark tom looked around and saw what he was looking for. A twisted old tree with a deep center. He was there.

"Finally," He whispered, climbing up the tree. He saw the Starlit Pool and all its glory. He sighed and looked up at the stars,

_Who knows what good could have come from this,_ he sighed, _but I _know_ that this needs to be done._

Crowfeather took a deep breath, and stepped into the pool. Almost immediately the water soaked up into his fur. He laid down in it and it soaked up even more. He stood and saw that it was empty, and he closed his eyes.

"I knew you would do the right thing," A voice whispered, "I always knew that you would." Crowfeather sighed as Leafpool left his ear, and he looked up into the cloudy sky.

Snow had started to fall, and it started to fill the place where the pool had once been. Crowfeather jumped out of the tree, and walked away.

_My work here is done._

**Tell me what you think! Love it! Hate it! I don't care!**

**The best reviewer will get a plushie of…drum roll please...ONE OF HEATHERTAIL AND LIONBLAZE'S KITS!**

**Let's try to get 20 reviews! Can ya'll do that for me??!!!!**

**Check out my new poll by the way! **


	19. Gone Under

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating!!!!!!!!!!! I work too much!!! We must unite!!! People Against Working! P.A.W….PAW!!!! Tell me if you want to join my new club, PAW!**

**Anyways, review winner….**

**First things first… One of Lionblaze's kits will be…BIRDKIT!!!! And Heathertail's….LEAFKIT!!!! THEY GO TO……………..EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you all for telling me that the last chapter was my bestest. I took forever to do it, just for ya'll. **

**NOW ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

**P.s…..its….one forty five in the morning so I must luv you guys….**

**THIS IS A HUGE PART OF THE STORY. TRUST ME, YOU MIGHT WANT TO MAKE SURE YOUR SOCKS ARE ON TIGHT, CAUSE I MAY KNOCK THEM OFF.**

"Crowfeather's gone!" The otherwise quiet morning was broken by a shrill yowl. Hollyleaf had been sleeping peacefully by Mousewhisker when a cat howled out. She and many other cats woke with a great start when Birchfall shrieked out in the middle of the camp.

"What?" Cloudtail said as Foxfury stood, "But Poppyfrost was watching him!" He exclaimed, disappearing quickly from the warriors' den. That was quickly followed by, "She's unconscious!"

_What in the name of Starclan?_ Hollyleaf had snapped her head up along with her Clanmates. She quickly got to her feet and left the den, dashing towards the small cave that Crowfeather had been staying in. Foxfury was standing over Poppyfrost, frozen in shock. Jayfeather was already there with Firestar and Birchfall.

Hollyleaf was one of the first cats to get to the scene. Poppyfrost looked alright, but the side of her head was bleeding._ Why would Crowfeather do such a thing?_ Jayfeather was softly nudging her while Foxfury anxiously stood next to him.

"How did this happen?" Icesong asked, coming up behind her brother, "What did Crowfeather do to her?"

Jayfeather raised his head to answer her question, "He must have snuck up behind her and hit her really hard on the side of her head. Clash unsheathed," He said, softly touching her wound with his paw, "But she's in no danger. All we need are some cobwebs," He turned to Brightheart, who was also standing around the circle of cats, "Please go get some webs for me Brightheart," He asked, and the ginger and white she-cat took off.

_Wait,_ Hollyleaf thought as Brightheart ran towards Jayfeather's den. She looked back and forth, _where is Lionblaze? He was on guard before Poppyfrost…_

Firestar looked at Poppyfrost for a moment and then turned to his surrounding Clanmates, "We must find Crowfeather. He is accountable for this, and he _will_ be held accountable for it," Firestar turned to Birchfall, "Did you see anything?"

Birchfall shook his head, "I don't know how I would have missed him. Lionblaze left after his turn to watch him, so I figured that Poppyfrost was fine. Besides, there's no other way out of the camp." _Or is there?_ Hollyleaf thought suddenly, "And he knocked out Poppyfrost quickly too, I didn't hear a thing." Sorreltail was standing next to Brackenfur, both in shock. The golden tom's eyes were a blaze with the burning desire to find Crowfeather and make him pay.

Firestar nodded thoughtfully, "Very interesting. But to find him, you will all go off in pairs," He continued, "Cloudtail, you will go with Thornclaw." The two best trackers in the clan hurriedly set off, Cloudtail already sniffing the ground for a scent, "The others will be Mousewhisker and Berrynose, Hollyleaf and Spiderleg, Ashfur and Squirrelflight, Stormfur and Graystripe, and I will go with Sandstorm. The rest stay here."

The ginger leader quickly left with Sandstorm, the two ginger pelts disappearing from the camp swiftly. The other groups left, some looking happier than others. Mousewhisker was chatting happily with his brother while Ashfur looked happy to be with Squirrelflight. Stormfur gave Ashfur a glare that he returned back. Squirrelflight saw the two toms and she sighed, nudging Ashfur in the shoulder roughly. They left, along with Graystripe, who was waiting on his son.

That left Spiderleg staring at Hollyleaf. A shiver went down Hollyleaf's back, leaving her cold and confused.

Hollyleaf heard a warning growl in her head, a sound she hadn't heard since he had saved her from the dog pack.

_Finally showing up are we?_ She asked in her head, and Darkstripe growled again,

_I don't like this,_ he said, _I don't trust him._

Spiderleg's intense amber gaze was burning into her green one. He looked interested and pleased at the same time, but Hollyleaf didn't know why.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, turning towards the camp exit. Hollyleaf shook her head.

_What if,_ she asked herself,_ he didn't leave from the camp entrance? What if?_ She turned towards the cave that Crowfeather had been staying in and she went up to it, standing on her hind legs, trying to balance. She could feel Darkstripe and Spiderleg watching her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What are you _doing_?" Spiderleg asked, sounding confused. Hollyleaf put her paws above the den to balance herself,

_Still don't like him,_ Darkstripe muttered in Hollyleaf's head,

_Oh Shut up,_ Hollyleaf snapped, trying to keep her balance.

"Just watch," She said to Spiderleg, sniffing the top of the cave. The scent was weak but it was definitely there.

"Just as I thought," She said, going back onto all fours, "He climbed out."

Spiderleg nodded, understanding, "He is skinny enough." He snorted, "Those Windclan cats don't have any meat on their bones. So puny and weak." Hollyleaf was surprised by how this made her mad.

_He _does_ know that I'm part Windclan right?_ She thought angrily, _I'm not weak, nor is Lionblaze, wherever the Forest of No Stars he is…_

_You wouldn't want to know,_ Darkstripe said, _Trust me on this one._

"That means," Hollyleaf said, pushing aside Spiderleg's comment, "He would have ended up about…" Hollyleaf's eyes followed a path up towards the top of the camp, "There!" She said, pointing her tail towards a patch of grass near the elders' den.

"Let's go," Spiderleg said, making his way up the smooth paths of the camp. Hollyleaf followed the black tom, finding it hard to climb the hollows,

_I need to move into the nursery soon, _she thought_, these kits are getting to me more everyday…_

Hollyleaf heard Darkstripe hiss softly, at the mention of her kits.

_What's your problem?_ She asked him,_ they're just kits._ Hollyleaf was about halfway up the path, slightly puffing from the work.

_You haven't seen,_ he whispered quietly, _what I have seen…_

Hollyleaf shook her head at Darkstripe's silence. He shows up for no apparent reason and now he doesn't say a thing.

_Whatever, be that way._ She thought, ignoring the silence. She was getting closer now, but was still exhausted.

Eventually she made it up to where she had pointed out, and Spiderleg was sitting there, delicately licking his paw,

"You took your time," he said to the younger she-cat, "Where to next, O wise one?" Again anger shot up in Hollyleaf. Spiderleg was being unconditionally rude.

Darkstripe hissed again in anger at Spiderleg also, but Hollyleaf chose to ignore him.

"Well," Hollyleaf spat back, "Why don't you try using your nose?"

Spiderleg shrugged, "It's worth a shot I guess." He opened his mouth to taste the air and turned around, facing a steep hill,

"If I am correct," he said in a knowing tone, "He went thata way." Hollyleaf snorted and she brushed past Spiderleg quickly and tried to go down the steep decline.

_Be careful,_ the dull voice said, _it's really steep._

Hollyleaf didn't want to say anything or admit it to Darkstripe, but she was having a hard time going down. She was about to fall head over paws when Spiderleg noticed her. He chuckled loudly and moved towards Hollyleaf.

_Back off buddy!_ Darkstripe yelled, but of course Spiderleg didn't hear him. The brown and black tom continued to make his way to help Hollyleaf.

"Need help?" He asked, and Hollyleaf shook her head, "You _sure_?" He asked, getting in Hollyleaf's face. She sighed, and shook her head again,  
"Fine," She said, leaning against the long limbed tom, "But cut the attitude."

"Oh, oh, oh…" He said, "Does little warrior have a problem with the big bad older warrior?" he asked, his tone extremely rude, "Get over it," he said, moving away from Hollyleaf. They had reached the bottom of the hill, for which Hollyleaf was thankful. Heavy snow had just started to fall, covering the ground quickly. Crowfeather's scent would be hard to find in the snow…

_I've got a problem…he better get away from her…_Darkstripe muttered, ignoring Hollyleaf completely.

_I'm still here,_ she pointed out, but Darkstripe was deep in thought. She sighed.

"Let's just go," She said yet again, her tail-tip twitching back and forth angrily. Spiderleg looked pleased with himself, but Hollyleaf ignored him.

She opened her mouth, tasting the air. Crowfeather had been here recently, "He went…"She tried to pinpoint his scent trail while Spiderleg started to walk off towards Shadowclan. Hollyleaf snapped her head up,

"Where are you going?" She asked, and Spiderleg turned around, looking innocent,

"Um…this way?" He said, making Hollyleaf growl in agitation. Spiderleg was testing her limits toady, "Can't you smell it?" he asked, "He went _this_ way." Spiderleg continued to walk towards the Shadowclan border, ignoring Hollyleaf. She growled but decided to trust Spiderleg's nose. She followed the brown and black tom, her emotions a crazy storm of anger.

_What is his problem today?_ She thought as he led her deeper into the forest, _Spiderleg can be annoying sometimes but never this much…_

_I don't like it,_ Darkstripe growled, _at all. Something's up._

"Well," Spiderleg said, breaking their thoughts, "I don't even get why we have to look for the old flea-bag. What is he to us?" Hollyleaf was surprised by Spiderleg's words. He did know that Crowfeather was her father, right?

Anger like none other pumped through Hollyleaf's veins, making her see red. She thought about her claws ripping through his fur, blood coming out of various wounds.

Hollyleaf surprised herself, she never got this angry.

_Calm down Hollyleaf,_ Darkstripe warned her, feeling the anger and seeing what she saw, _It'll be okay._

"Nothing I guess," Spiderleg continued, turning to the left, "Since Leafpool died he's been no use to the clan. I'm not surprised that he left."

Hollyleaf froze where she was, about a fox-length from the border, snow piling up around her and on her pelt. Spiderleg was being _horrible_. He was saying things that made Hollyleaf want to rip him apart, limb from limb. A powerful rage was washing over her, threatening to break.

_What is with _me_?_ She thought, shaking her head_, I don't do this sort of thing…it's like Lionblaze…_

_Like Lionblaze…_Darkstripe echoed, his thoughts in a blur, _Oh Starclan…_

_What?_

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Spiderleg said, turning to see Hollyleaf not moving, "I thought Windclan cats were supposed to have endurance and speed."

Hollyleaf spat at Spiderleg, "I am _not_ a Windclan cat." Spiderleg narrowed his eyes,

"Your blood lines say otherwise." He sneered, and Hollyleaf hissed,

"Shut up." She said, tensing her body. She tried to relax but it did nothing. Her eyes were seeing full red now, like blood. Snow continued to fall rapidly, but it was all red to Hollyleaf.

_Calm down Hollyleaf._

"Why should I?" He asked, "Crowfeather was nothing a disloyal tom. He broke the warrior code and now see what has come of it-"

Hollyleaf couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring Darkstripe's yowls of protest in her head as he saw her plans, she let go of all her bottled up anger.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hollyleaf howled, lunging at Spiderleg. Her teeth met his throat while her front claws cut his body. He tried to fight back but Hollyleaf felt an immeasurable strength within her. They stood there for a moment, but she slammed him down to the ground on his side, her claws holding him down, her teeth still at his neck. His blood was staining the deepening snow around and beneath him.

_HOLLYLEAF!_

Her eyes met Spiderleg's and they were painted with shock. Wide and confused, as if this wasn't supposed to happen. Hollyleaf didn't care though; she wanted Spiderleg to feel her anger, her agony.

"Do you dare insult the most powerful of the three?" She hissed, sinking her teeth deeper. Spiderleg gasped in pain and more blood flowed from his neck and mouth freely.

"You think… you have won," He gasped, with what little breath he could find, "But you are wrong…this…is…only…the…beginning…" Spiderleg's eyes glazed over, and his body went limp. Hollyleaf spat his throat out of her mouth and looked at the older tom's dead body. His blood was staining the snow beneath and around him, a startling red scene.

"That is what you get," She hissed, "For insulting my blood." Hollyleaf turned at kicked some snow on the dead body, and she just stared at nothing.

_Oh Hollyleaf…why…Starclan! WHY?! _Darkstripe sounded painted with anger and horror. Hollyleaf looked up to see a dark shape start to form in front of her, and it slowly turned into the body of Darkstripe.

"Darkstripe!" Hollyleaf cried, "What are you doing?"

The dark cat's amber eyes coldly glared at Hollyleaf, "You should ask," He said, just as coldly as his eyes, "What you have done." Hollyleaf looked down at her paws and saw the body of Spiderleg, mangled at bloody. His eyes saw nothing but forever darkness. He was dead for sure.

Realization hit Hollyleaf like a wall. It slowly sunk in, horror making her frame shake.

"I didn't-" She tried to choke out, "I didn't do-"

Darkstripe's dark eyes didn't lie. She had done it. She let out a pitiful cry,

"What have I done?" She asked, howling at the sky, "Oh Starclan what have I done?"

"Exactly what Spiderleg wanted you to do," Darkstripe said, surprising Hollyleaf, "Or at least, mostly what he wanted." He looked down and whispered, "Bluestar warned me but I didn't listen to her…I tried to stop it…but I couldn't form…"

"What are you talking about-" Hollyleaf was but off by the sound of snow crunching underfoot. Darkstripe gasped when he saw who was behind Hollyleaf, and she just stood there.

Was it Firestar? Maybe someone else, like Lionblaze…she prayed silently to Starclan that it wasn't when she slowly turned to see who it was.

The grey cat that stood there was shocked. His blue eyes were glazed with a horror but a satisfaction. His flecked pelt shook but regained its form quickly.

"It is a shame he had to die," the cat said, "But I'm sure my nephew will understand how important his job was." Ashfur smiled evilly and Hollyleaf felt a shiver down her spine.

_Oh Starclan,_ she thought, _where are you when I've gone under?_

**So what did y'all think? **

**Sorry again that I havent updated, but I hope you like this. It is key in this chapter and the next for the story, so don't miss it. Plus..**

**WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE! COME ON! SHOW OF HANDS? WHO?**

**TAKE MY NEW POLL! AND GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, WHICH WILL BE UPDATED SOON!**


End file.
